The other Forbidden Child
by Sori of Chrome Dragon
Summary: UPDATE CH 12. Kagome and Hiei manage to escape the dungion, another person joins the Tachi group and how dose she know Sesshoumaru? How will Rin fare against Naraku and Kanna? Is Inu Yasha really dead? Read to find out!
1. Defult

Yyhinu crossover and No I don't own either either one =) but your flames will be used to heat up my marhsmellows e_e  
  
The velvet night wrapped itself about a quivering figure. Her raven hair cascaded down her back to her middle and his her face. Tears trickled down the unseen face taking a second to sparkle like an unknown dimand. Stars dotted the night sky with a cresent moon as the wind ruffled her hair complying it to dance with the night sky. Silver moonlight poured over her making her pale skin glow an errie white. Soon she lifted her face to look into the blackness of the night sky then revealing her gray blue eyes full of hatred, sadness, and betrayel. Cherry lips parted to whisper a name that seemed to travel on the wind throughout Japan itself . "Inu Yasha..." More tears dripped down her face as she got up seeing the gray clouds hide the cresent moon. She smiled getting up off the Goshinkobou tree's root , then walking up the shirne steps and standing on the hill awaiting the rain. When it came she stood stock still closing her eyes and letting the numbness take her over just wanting to be lost in a void of darkness never to return to the sight she saw.  
  
~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~ It was just any other normal day Inu Yasha killing a demon and getting two jewel shards, Miroku gropping Sango. Shippou sat on Kagomes shoulder watching the monk get beat up. "Lady Sango do you have any wounds?" Miroku asked looking her over and reaching over where his hand didn't belong. "HWNTAI!" screamed Sango as her boomerang came down upon the monks head and rendering him unconcous. "Serves him right damned pervert: grunted Inu yasha whom was sitting in a tree. "Sango lets go to springs" Kagome stuck her tongue out "I stink of youkia blood" Sango laughted "Of course I need one myself" looks to the monk, then grabs boomerang and goes to hot springs. While walking to the hot springs they both talk about things. "So Kagome do you have any-more tests to do?" Sango gets undressed and sits in water looking at Kagome. "Yes I have a lot of tests this month , not even sure of Inu yasha will let me go" sighs washing her hair. The other girl watched and sniffed the air "Hmmm something smells good" blinks "Oh that would be my shampoo" giggles putting some into her friend hand. "You put it in your hair to wash out the stinky smells" She looked at the liquid in her hand and did what her friend did and washed her hair. After the hot springs they gathered there things and went back to the camp site.  
  
Kagome sighed at the site that greated Sango and her. "Inu Yasha get out of my bag!" growled Kagome. Inu Yasha looked up from his digging and snorted "No way wench I want my ramen now!" His ears twitched a bit while he dug through her pack again, Sango was ready to grab her boomerang when Kagome put up a hand to stop her. Inu senced her was in trouble as his ears whent flat on his head. "SIT SIT SIT SIT!" she growled and grinned seeing him in 50ft hole in the earth. It was now getting dark and they ahd just finished eating there supper, as Kagome whent down to sleep Inu Yasha got up and left. Courous as to what he was doing she followed. Raven tresses fell over her shoulders as ocen blue orbs looked at the scene before her. A women with long strand of ebony hair whipped about a deathly looking face, upon each arm was a soul stealer making her look almost angelic. Chocolate eyes locked onto molten gold pools as he held out his hands for her. She was let go by the soul stealers and walked over to him, the stench of clay and death was evident. He hugged her tightly as if to protect her from the world, His lips brushed up against her ear and said in a huskey voice. "I always keep my promises..." feeling her shiver he smiled. "That's good to know" said while snaking her arms around his neck. He then took her chin with a clawed hand placing a chast kiss on her cold dead lips. Kagome took the scene in with a muffled sob but watched as it all played out. "Do you love me?" where the words said to the honyou. "Yes I do" nibbles on her ear. "If you do then get my soul back." Staring into his molten gold pools she passionately kisses him, as both take a breather he says back: "If you so wish I will, sides the only reason I need Kagome is she can detect the jewel shards." Kagome couldn't believe her ears her heart plunged into darkness If he dosent love me then I don't need him she ran, ran from him, from the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She wondered around the forest just running and not caring where she ran until she ran into a tree. Not even getting up she cried each tear a memorie of her and Inu Yasha and the times he almost kissed her. Finally she got up slowly and shakly. You broke my heart but not my spirit you bastard Not even thinking of the others she wondered around the forest some more until she came to the well in the familiar clearing she knew all to well. Clutching the Jewel around her neck she jumped in saying a silent good-bye to everyone even her pup Shippou.  
  
~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~  
  
She smiled as the numbness consumed her body it was just like a friend to her. When gray clouds moved on she opened her eyes. Until next time my friend going into the house she didn't notice the note on the fridge until her stomach gave a rumble. She opened the fridge and found some Oden eating it cold at that time notcing the note.  
  
Dear Kagome, Ji-chan and I are at a neighboring shrine and Souta is at a friends house sleeping over for the week. Also I set up a appointment for you at my friends house so you can train and find out about who you are.  
  
Love Mom  
  
Clifhanger! Alright I know what pairing I want for this one its going to be Kag/Hiei and if you don't like it tough ^-^  
  
Heie coughs Laura: Is there something wrong? Kagome: Why are you pairing me with the silent one? ~points to Hiei~ Laura sweat drops "Because its my story" Hiei: Hn Laura shoo's Kaogme away and tackles Hiei e_e "MINE!" Ties Hiei to a chair and huggles  
  
Don't forget to R&R! =O 


	2. Falling for the first time

Okay o_o first off I'm sorry for the way the Default chapter looks cause I  
  
don't know how to do the format and also to my friend Rini13 you have  
  
helped me so much in inspiring me to do stories and helping me with the   
  
format. Again to those of you who don't know the pairs they are Kag/Hiei,  
  
Kur/San, Mir/Bot, and of course Inu/Kik. If you'v got no complaints I  
  
believe I will start the chapter now o_o  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome was thinking about the note her mom left her. What did she mean my history  
  
and training? That question consumed her as the hot bath relaxed her muscles but  
  
  
  
didn't relax her thinking one bit. Many a time her hand would stray to the half   
  
complete jewel around her neck, finally coming to a decision she sighed getting  
  
  
  
out, at this point in time her hands and feet were wrinkly. Well I guess since  
  
  
  
its my job to protect the jewel I should go but go back even stronger. Grinning   
  
0she didn't notice Boyou and she stepped on his tail.  
  
A howl of pain escaped the fat cats mouth and Kagome said  
  
"I'm so sorry Boyou"giggles. She noticed the papers on her desk   
  
homework witch I will probably not do frowning she went to her   
  
closet to pick out some pj's. She took out a pair of all black  
  
  
  
pj's with the words on front saying ~I'm A Bitch~ and on the   
  
back ~Yeah I Know~ in red glittery letters. Her silky pants   
  
were a black color as well with fire on the bottom of the   
  
two pant legs. After getting dressed she picked up her  
  
  
  
blob of a cat.  
  
"What do you think Boyou should I train or not?" stands in the middle of her  
  
room watching as the cat opens his mouth.  
  
"Mow," he blinked, Kagome laughed at her cat fotgot cats cant speak, she   
  
watched as his fat puddles around his legs and sat down on the bed with him.  
  
  
  
He rolled over and she scratched his tummy then got up to go to her desk to  
  
  
  
do work. Taking out a pencil she started on the homework, in the middle of  
  
  
  
it she had fallen asleep with pencil still in hand.  
  
~*~*~At Spirit World~*~*~ Koenma paced the length of his office, the big  
  
purple hat with Jr. printed on it almost made him topple over a few times.  
  
He was eager for Boton to get here. When a bubbly voice sang out:  
  
"Koenma Sir where here!" a cheerful girl looking the age of about  
  
16 flew in on an oar, she had cotton candy blue hair and a pink  
  
  
  
kimono with white/pink cherry blossom petels all over it. Behind  
  
  
  
her were three guys stumbling out of the portal one landing on  
  
his face, while the other two made it out with out falling. The  
  
first to step forward was a boy with greasy slicked back black  
  
  
  
hair, amethyst brown eyes, and a green uniform.  
  
"Yo toddler what's this all about!" he said in a gruff manner.  
  
"Yusuke!" the ferry girl Boton said giving him a death glare.   
  
The other guy beside Yusuke was Kurama; he had long crimson locks,  
  
green eyes that seemed to reflect the forest from within, and a   
  
crimson uniform. Someone shuffled to there feet and we see the   
  
last guy stand up and grin like a fox.  
  
"So Koenma what is our next mission?" Kurama asked but was  
  
interutped by the baka arguing with Hiei who stepped out  
  
  
  
of the shadows finally so we could have a good look at him.  
  
The tall dude is Kuwabara who has orange, curly hair in an  
  
elvise style, dark black eyes, and a face only a mother  
  
  
  
could love. The short man was Hiei, he was well short and  
  
  
  
wore all black, had a white bandana over his forehead, and   
  
had black hair with a stripe of white in it. Now back to the  
  
fighting.  
  
"Shrimp I could take you!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Hn yeah right" Hiei said punching Kuwabara in the face  
  
  
  
shutting him up, but not after saying "Baka saru" While  
  
  
  
Kuwabara twitched on the ground Koenma got in his chair  
  
behind the desk and explained the whole mission they  
  
  
  
needed to do.  
  
"Your next mission is to find the Shik No Tama or Jewel of Four  
  
  
  
souls as one would call it." Takes a drink from his apple juice  
  
  
  
cup. "Also once you fins the jewel you must find the miko that   
  
comes along with it and bring her to me."  
  
Kurama was shocked he knew so much about the jewel.  
  
"So does that mean the jewel has resurfaced somehow?"  
  
Kurama asked his brows furrowing in thought.  
  
"Yes Kurama and I were just getting to the how the jewel was  
  
  
  
created part. Any who…" clicks a button and a big screen came  
  
  
  
down with a picture of a pink jewel. "This is the Shinkon. How   
  
it came to be was a priestess name Midoroko was a miko in the   
  
past of 500 years. She helped all villages and villagers who  
  
  
  
needed it, though one day she caught three demons in a cave   
  
selling them in but with herself as well. The battle raged on  
  
in the cave until each became tired the last to give out was  
  
Midoroko. Before she passed out from the long battle she  
  
  
  
used what little miko energy left she had and formed her  
  
  
  
soul in that of a pink jewel, which you see before you.  
  
Upon doing this she claimed the other tree souls of the  
  
demons. It was aid the villagers moved from that area from   
  
the cave and demon exterminators moved there next to protect  
  
the jewel. Some years later the exterminators saw that  
  
  
  
protecting the jewel was becoming a burden and so they   
  
gave it to a miko to guard for safe keeping." Clicking the   
  
screen again a women about the age of 20 was shown in miko  
  
garbs. "This is Kikyou she protected the jewel many a time  
  
.  
  
but in vain I'm afraid. She befriended a hanyou named Inu   
  
Yasha." Once more clicking the button it showed a Inu youkai  
  
with a fire-rat kimono. "They fell in love and the next day  
  
were to met at the same spot but Inu Yasha was in the town   
  
taking the Shinkon from its resting place." Clicks button a  
  
third time to show Inu taking flight after taking the jewel.  
  
"When Kikoyu knew she was in a rage and was hurt badly she   
  
also pinned Inu Yasha to a tree to sleep eternally."  
  
Clicks and another picture comes to the screen of showing  
  
  
  
Kikoyu holding the jewel in with in her hands being burned.  
  
"It was burned with her body never to be seen again, until  
  
now." Takes a sip from his juice cup again and stamps a  
  
  
  
few papers. Yusuke and the other were very surprised all   
  
but Hiei. He just stood in the shadows with a defiant, "hn"   
  
and speed off towards Genkia's temple to see his sister.  
  
"Well that was intresting" rubbing his chink Yusuke yelled for  
  
Boton who seemed to disappear on them when Keonma explained   
  
the whole Shinkon business.  
  
"You don't have to shout for me!" Boton exploded in Yusuke s face.  
  
"Fine, fine what ever I just need a portal to Genkai's for more  
  
training. Besides I need more practice for those big ugly  
  
  
  
creatures in the past" laughs hysterically. Kurama sighed   
  
shaking his head and dragging an unconscious Kuwabara  
  
  
  
through the portal.  
  
Okay what yeah think? Yes I know Kuwabara bashing but I really   
  
don't like him even though he has the whole valor thing oo sighs  
  
oh well. R&R peoples! I need to know how is it so far and for  
  
  
  
those of you who give advise critique away! =O I need all the help I can get ^-^  
  
This is the best for formating I can do until I can fix my AOL problem =) 


	3. Homework and Fights

Alright oo new chapter and I found out a way so I can update for now ^-^ and on with the chapter! =O

**Ch 3**

The sun rose over the grassy green hilltop's and the light danced on the dewdrops on flowers and what not. Some one in a green sleeping bag was waking up and then…

"HENTAI!" smack, slap and bang. A really pissed Sango went looking for Kagome at her usual spot at the Goshinkobu tree, finding her friend wasn't there she began to worry. Miroku on the other hand sat up in his green sleeping bag with about a million hand slaps on his face. It was so red you would of probably mistook it for a tomato, he rubbed his sore face and when Sango came back his face light up.

"Where is Lady Kagome?" he asked inching his hand were it didn't belong, only to have it slapped away by her.

"I don't know," she looked to the little kit in his sleeping bag, wondering how to tell him his adoptive mother wasn't here. Then it struck her Inu Yasha wasn't here either.

She shook her head "Oh no she must've seen them together," she was about to cry when the hanyou himself decided to show up and then Shippou woke up with a scream of terror as he saw his adoptive mother wasn't here. He saw Inu yasha and raced towards him putting a ward on his face so he wasn't able to move and knowed on his ears saying:

"Where's my mama! Where is she you stupid dog!" tears streamed down his face and his little paws rubbed little green eyes. Sango detached him from the dog and Miroku took this time to smack him in the face with his staff. Inu Yasha growled.

"Not my fault the wench saw me with my love and she ran down well. I suppose she will not be back for a while," he grinned sinisterly at them as a cold and indifferent laugh filled the clearing. The figure of a woman came into the clearing with soul stealers on each arm, her ebony hair flowed in an invisible wind and her stealers looked like wings of an angel. At least that's what Inu Yasha thought, Kikyou however still had the idea to take him to hell with her.

"Where is Kagome!?" Sango yelled at the clay pot, as they loved to call her. She landed in Inu Yasha's arms and leaned on him turning around to face that reached demon exterminator.

"She is gone for the time being, but I will some how make sure she nerve comes back for Inu Yasha is mine! We will go to hell together!" her laughter again filled the clearing but this time she disappeared not with her soul stealers but just vanished. Inu Yasha got a discruntled look, and then Kikoyu's voice rang in his ears.

"Kill the girls friends so she has no one to come back to…" with that said he got an evil look in his molten gold pools, the fiery eyes of death were upon the trio but Miroku caught wind of what was happening so they had a head start on running. Kilala transformed into her nigger version and ran off with Sango, Miroku and Shippou on her back. Inu Yasha chased them a whole ten hours before giving up. Instead of making camp they decided they needed help and where off to the well to see if they could go through and maybe not get caught.

The sun shone through an open window in a neat room, the bed was unsleept in and someone was at the desk with pencil still in hand. She began to awaken to pain in her back. Black raven hair was lifted with face as she took up her pencil, seeing only half her homework was done and not even the math. She groaned but got up stumbling into the shower groggily making her way to turn it on. After that she got out her outfit but then remembered it was a school day, she shrugged it off _I have to go to that temple today anyway._ She got out a new outfit this time it was a black shirt with glittery writing on the front it said: I'm a Bitch and on the back: So what of it? Then came the black pants with fire licking up each pant leg, black Nikes did good with the outfit, and last a bottle cap belt to top it off. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and then looking at herself in the mirror she said:

"This is me now right?" looks at her reflection to see if it might answer back. Smiling at the thought she packed her stuff up and headed out for this persons temple to see who she really was. Out the door and down the steps she came to a forest behind her temple. Figures a temple would be in the woods taking out the directions her mom wrote up she walked into the woods and onward to her mom's friend's temple.

Mean while at Genkai's temple a ruckus could be heard.

"But Kei its just another mission! I can go out with you any time!" a boy with slicked back gelled hair said to a girl with brown hair in ponytails, and soft brown eyes. She smacked him hard I might say he went sprawling to the floor.

"Are your stupid missions more important then me!" she had tears in her eyes. Ysuske took Keiko in his arms as she struggled to get out of his grip. He kissed her full on the lips making her blush.

"Keiko I promise I will go on a date with you soon but first I have to finish this mission," stares lovingly into her eyes. She got herself out of his grip.

"Oh Ysuske…" she said coming back up closely and SMACK "You better come home to me alive." She ran out yelling "I'm late for school later!" as she rounded the corner and ran down the many temple steps Yukina was walking up the temple steps with broom in hand. She waved at him.

"Hello Ysuske, by any chance have you seen Kuwabara?" her ice blue eyes held concern and Ysuske didn't want to worry the girl but before he could answer Hiei stepped into the room and said:

"Hn" entering the room he went down the hall and into another room but one that was deserted. This one looked like a bedroom he could hide in for awhile and what luck a tree next to the window he could sit in. What fun he could have torturing Kuwabara for taking his sister away from him. _You're such a coward you can't even tell your sister you're her brother_, he growled at his conscience. _Yeah well I prefer to stay on the low,_ he retorted back to himself and found a nice blackened corner to sit in to his liking.

Kuwabra was in fact playing with a kitten his cat Ikachi, but the surprise was he was going to let Yukina keep his cat for a while so they could play together. He walked up the any steps and poked his head inside.

"Yukina my love! I brought you something!" he said with big pink hearts in his eyes. Yukina got up from her cup of tea and giggled.

"Kuwa-kun what have you brought me?" her eyes danced with childish laughter and delight as he opened the box with holes. Then out popped a cay head with a pink bow.

"What is it Kuwa-kun?" she smiled Kuwabra fell over anime style.

"It's a kitten my love, you can keep him for awhile to play with when no one is at the temple." Yukina awed saying it was cute and picked up his cat, the cat did as Kuwabara expected it warmed up to her purring and then settling in her lap.

Kurama was meditating in the forest listening to the wind and plants, and then Youko decided to but in. _Smell that redhead? It's a human,_ – Now Youko not all human ningens are worh having…- his sentence went unfinished as he blushed at the thought. _Well then have fun with your plants party poper,_ Kurama sighed.

"I swear I really need a rest from his ranting and raving." His hand brushed upon a tree as flowers grew there and some moss for him to sit on as her meditated again, he never noticed the fight scene between Spider and women in another clearing for he was too deep in thought.

Kagome knew she was lost now, nothing but trees, trees, and trees. She groaned, "this is such a pain" drinking up the last of her water she decided to look for a stream of some sort. When she found one she filled up her canteen only to be caught in spiders web. She yelled, "ewwwwww I hate Spiders!" she tugged and wriggled to get out of it. On the other end of the web Mistress Spider felt the tug on her web.

"Very good, now I will have a meal for my young ones" she looked to the hollowed out tree where she laid her eggs. She came out from the shadows of the forest tree's to reveal what she looked like. From her abdomen to her six legs she was a black widow spider and from abdomen up she was a women with long read hear with red streaks in it. She scuttled over to where the tug was and found a young girl; she hissed and licked the girls face, feeling her tremble in fear.

Sorry Clifhanger! O.O What will Kagome do now? Is Kurama going to save her or will there be a twisty plot I have in store. Also will Hiei ever find true love or will the shadows comsume him for eternity? Tune in next time when Kagoem gets rescued, Kuwabra gets a beating and Hiei might find love! =O R&R ppl R&R!


	4. Once in a Life Time

Oh what the hell I'm going to stop numbering ee and please enjoy the long awaited chappie ee  
  
Once in a Life Time  
  
Hiei had awoken to the yelping of someone in trouble; opening his ruby red- jeweled eyes they scanned the area in the darkened room only to hear that the commotion was set outside. He grinned evilly as if he had just killed someone, it was Kuwabara he had some how fallen down the many temple steps and was being comforted by his sister. She could of picked another guy he grunted with dissatisfaction. Getting out of his comfortable spot of darkness he stepped out into the afternoon, the sky had many colors casting it into a mix of orange, pink, yellow and light blue hues. The sun was hiding behind a puffy pillow looking cloud that seemed to just hang there. Then suddenly as if the cloud knew he was there it moved aside as some of the light touched his face and he shrank back a bit not being used to the warm rays of the sun. Yukina noticed he had come out and smiled,  
  
"Hiei how are you this fine afternoon?" she smiled up at him from the bottom of the temple steps next to Kuwabara's unconscious body. He was about to say something when Kuwabara decided now was the time to wake up as Yukina's attention was directed at him. With an Hn he was off into the forest with a confused Yukina and a very pitiful looking Kuwabra still on the ground. He was like a black blur in the forest passing the clearing in which Kurama meditated earlier that day, the moss never left its spot near the tree and there was a indent of where he sat as well. Now that he was gone Hiei was in a sort of sulking mood. So he went deeper into the forest to find a lowly yokia and slay it for his satisfaction of being angry and wanting to be secluded from the rest of the world. Sure he was friends with Kurama, and Ysuske, but not the oaf Kuwabara. A few hours passed by quickly as he indeed found a lowly yokia, a female cat. He had killed it as quickly as they started their fight, when an anonymous scream filled the air; he rushed forward in a hurry to try and find what was screaming, then an evil thought came to mind. Maybe I should put it out of its misery with that in mind he speed up more heading towards the direction of the scream.  
  
Kagome was at the time being carted off on the back of a spider youkia, her eyes traveled up the human back of the spider, only to get a glimpse of something like a tattoo. But the human half's long hair got in the way. She was beginning to think this was a bad idea and she should have gone to school, when a red blur passed her by. Inu Yasha? Her mind questioned as a big sword came out of no where and almost hit her as that one word hung in the air by the one who screamed;  
  
"Tetsiga!" and she was set free from the bonds of the spider web and she fell to the ground with a thud. Her vision swam in and out for a few seconds and then focused on the person who saved her, but that only earned him a smirk and her gasp. Golden molten pools found ocean blue one's as she blushed and he still had that evil smirk on his face. She noticed he was carrying something on his back; it looked like Sango's boomerang. A smooth yet deadly voice spoke from his sensual lips;  
  
"Your friends are dead" is the only thing he said as who but the clay pot showed up. The stench of clay and death hung in the air as Kikyou came down on her angelic looking soul stealers. They let their grasp on her loosen as she flopped into Inu Yasha's arms like a rag doll; he hugged and kissed her in front of Kagome. A voice filled with hate spoke next as Kikoyu's auburn honey eyes turned to her cool ocean blue orbs.  
  
"Now you will die reincarnate, then I will have my soul back and drag my beloved to hell with me!" she laughed maliciously at the fallen Kagome. She looked into those hollow molten gold pools once holding amusement, laughter and then anger and once or twice before Kagome thought she saw love in them. Now they where dull looking as if someone just put Inu Yasha on the shelf and had forgotten about him, he stared into space until Kikyou stirred in his arms and whispered a few things in his ear.  
  
"Kill her beloved, so I may retain my soul and live with you forever in hell..." with that said her soul stealers came back to pick her up and she flew off into the sky. Once Kikoyu was gone she though How could Kikoyu get to my time! Does that mean Naraku is here as well? Inu Yasha looked at her an evil grin on his once beautiful tan face, now he was evil and that radiated off his youkia. I must kill him or it will be me just like that spider at that thought her head turned to where the spider was, at that angle she could identify the tattoo it had. Naraku! One of his children... Her breathing got shallow but she regained composure as Inu Yasha crept closely.  
  
"I killed your friends...they fled and the little runt whined for you the whole time!" he laughed the way Kikoyu did that sent the blood boiling in her veins.  
  
"SIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as his body went down to the dirt making a 50 ft indention in the ground, he growled;  
  
"Stop stalling your death wench!" he got into her face and yelled as spittle flew everywhere. He backed her against a tree because she tried to run away, now that she was against the tree she could see the lust in his eyes as he took a hand and put to the side of her cheek and then scratched it, making four lines across her left cheek and licking at the blood. She shivered then screamed;  
  
"Nooooooooo!" squirming against him she could feel in-between his legs she was only encouraging him so much more. He ginned nipping at her ear and then biting into it drawling the faintest amount of blood and sucked on it. She could hear her own heart beat in her ears as it thumped in her chest why is he doing this? I became his friend her eyes went a cloudy blue I released you from Goshinkobou...you kissed me once...you held me when I was hurt...now you betray me by being lusty just for her pleasure... She gasped when he began to rip at her skirt and then paw at her shirt, she couldn't restrain herself as she slapped him in the face for that.  
  
"Lustful Animal!" she yelled putting her hands behind her feeling the tree and keeping her balance as she tried to get away from him by going around the tree which only earned her a trip and a muffled cry of pain from her as he slapped her across the face.  
  
"Shut up stupid whore and keep still!" he barked at her again ripping the rest of her cloths away from her body. Kagome could see the sun setting in the position she was and prayed to the what ever God was out there to help her out of this mess, as she felt his lips touch her skin and nibble up her neck almost to the jugular and back down trying to get her bra off. She sweat dropped Thank Gods for the invention of the bra! Though her happiness didn't last long as he got it undone, descending to her left breast when someone knocked him out and she blacked out from the sheer terror of what might of happened.  
  
Hiei wasn't sure what happen but what the half-demon was doing made him mad; after knocking the person in red out he was in mind battle. Why did you save her? Hn Don't fight me I'm your consensus now answer! I don't have to answer to the likes of you even if you are I. After that little comment he stood above the women now in her under garments, with a disgusted look he took off his black cape and put it over the girl to try and cover as much as he could. Then his attention seemed to be directed next at the weapons, then the half-demon stirred placing one hand on the ground, then the other and rising as if from the dead. His face was set in a scowl;  
  
"Hey tiny that's my prey not yours!" he growled balling up his fists and drawing blood from the fingernails on his palm. He seemed to be void of pain and the next minute Hiei knows he is in another battle.  
  
Kagome woke up to see Inu Yasha and another demon fighting, then she saw her friend's weapons. Oh Sango, Miroku and Shippou give me strength to use your weapons! She then noticed the small black cape over her so she tried to tie it as best she could around herself as to cover up as much as possible. Then getting up and balancing herself against a tree she walked over to the weapons, then picking up the staff she used that to balance herself now and picking up the boomerang and putting it to her back she walked forward with a grinning Inu Yasha looking her direction, giving the other youkia time to hit him. He did get hit and she smirked as she got the boomerang ready to throw, the youkia with black on seemed to sense that she wanted to fight so he punched him in the gut and got out of the way. Kagome could feel her legs buckling underneath her light body which now seemed to feel a lot heavier, as she gathered what little strength she had left putting it into the boomerang, the unknown youkia stared at her as she tried to lift the big weapon over her head as she felt her body topple over and she fell waiting for the pain to come but it never did, she felt the strong arms of someone holding her. Blue oceanic orbs met ruby-red jeweled one's as he helped her throw the boomerang at the half-demon. She smiled before fainting in his arms but still clutched onto the weapons.  
  
Hiei knew the girl was going to try to finish the stupid hanyou on her own so he jumped out of the way. Then he saw her lifting up that big weapon, something inside of him compelled him to in a matter of speaking save her. Then the sight that was before his eyes was very interesting, as the hanyou did fall but didn't die as he had expected. So the one in red ran of into the forest to sulk over his pray and not killing it. Might as well kill this one while I can. She seems to be in much pain he was about to put his claws through her heart when he saw her back, she had flipped over in his arms shifting her weight.  
  
Meh hehehehehe ee okay how was that? I hope it was good and thanks for the R&R's. Also sorry to my loyal fans for being so late in updating oO you know how's its been with school, a boyfriend and prom right? Ah well I must stop my ramblings anyway later - 


	5. Who am I?

Okay I finally updated - wow a looong time. Have a gooden reading this e-e

Ch 5 I'm who 

Hie carried the girl and placed her on the steps of the temple, he had no idea what to do. What luck as Yukina came up the steps to find the poor girl bleeding as she hollered for Genkai to help her. She was placed in a guest bedroom, the one next to Yukina's.

"Get some bandages and healing ointment Yukina..." Genkai's raspsy voice said from her position on the floor next to the bleeding girl. She took up a cloth and dabbed her side, she whimpered wanting to roll over and get away from the pain. _These look like youkia scratches on the poor dear._ Thoughts interrupted by the young ice apparition giving her the things for treatment they never noticed Hiei sitting in a tree by the window taking a look inside now and then to see the girl got the right treatment. A few hours later Kagome was well underway to recovery as she mumbled incoherent things, her dreams were filled with terror.

Kagome's Dream

She felt something wrap around her middle as Shippou came into view a few feet in front of her. Reaching down to touch what felt like tendrils of some sort keeping her in place. She saw Kirara, Sango , and Miroku as well as the fighting scene came to her eyes.

"_No Mama!!!!!!" Shippou yelled as Sango protected him, keeping her body over him as Inu Yasha prepared to slice her head off, unfortunately Miroku couldn't use his Kazanaa because of Nuraku's poison bee's. She watched as they all dead one by one. First was Sango who was huddled around Shippou, her Hiraikostu missed its target and Kiara already lost to the world. Inu yasha's Sankon Tetsusou hit her square in the heart from her back, as Shippou yelled and ran for cover. Miroku tried to cover him with one of his ofuda but Inu Yasha took his sword and slashed through him. Shippou squeaked trying to run more as he found the well in the clearing, his enemy took on a look of anger. He cut his arm and then yelled "Hijin Ketsusou!" his blood claws dug into the tiny body as it slumped over on the wells lip. _

End Kagome's Dream

Kagome let out an ear-piercing scream as she sprung to life in the bed like a jack in the box. Gasping for air she could hear her own heart beat widely, left hand clutching her chest and perspetrating. _How could Kikyou of gotten to my world...unless Inu Yasha sided with Naraku and he gave Kikyou ... maybe his incarnations pieces of the shard he has..._ her eyes widened at that fact.

"Now they can come through...I'm the one...with the other half..." she whispered still gasping for air, it felt like some one had stabbed her in the heart and kept plunging it in, twisting and then pulling out. _How could you Inu Yasha_ her eyes watered as small hands went up to her face to cover her eyes. _I have to stop this...I can't cry anymore for the one who doesn't love me..._her eyes got a glassy like look in them as if reminiscing or remembering something from the past. Suddenly she remembered as pain shot up her back.

"So he did hurt me..." reaching back to where it hurt the most, her hand glowed a bright pink illuminating the room and catching the attention of the sleeping Hiei in his tree that was next to her room unfortunately for him.

Yukina was walking down the hall sweeping and saw the light as well. She hurried down the hall expecting to se some thing horrible but saw that the girl they rescued was getting out of bed.

"You should be resting, that's a very bad wound..." she said going over and pushing the girl gently back onto the bed.

"I'm fine..." Kagome got up again, seeing she wasn't in her regular cloths she sighed. _Greta I left my bag and now I have to go get it._ Before she could get a foot out her room a goofy looking guy came in and took the ice apparitions hands in his.

"Yukina my love! I have returned for you!" this guy was heart eyed, with curly orange Elvis style hair, black beady eyes, and a crushed up face. The girl laughed at this as Kagome tried to side step them and got away before the resonating sound of a slap was heard, walking down the hall she stopped to by pass a library. But what made her stop was the one book out all those in there the one titled Legends About The Shikon Jewel.

Her interest now on the book instead of her pack at the moment forgotten she took a step inside the library. Once at the place in front of the book she reached out a hand, her fingers brushed the binding as it pulsed, she gasped.

"Just like Goshinkobou..." she had also noted that another followed her throughout her stay here. "No..." she took her hand away from the book, "I need to find my pack" her hand went to rest on the bottle around her neck Inu Yasha forgot to get away from her. She semi smiled walking out of the library to have her wrist be caught by some one, her eyes travled up the arm, over small muscles and to a face with crimson eyes. Glaring at him she tried to yank her arm back but he held onto it firmly.

"Please let go" she asked looking into his red colored eyes, tears prickling there way into her own. As one fell down her face he wiped it away with his finger.

"Why was the hanoyu attacking you?" he said in a gruff commanding voice expecting her to answer he let go of her wrist as she fell back onto the ground. Her pink lips moved without any sound coming out, but then she spoke.

"He wants...what he can't have..." getting up from the floor of the temple she was making her way to the exit as another guy passed her, looking over. Oceanic blue orbs burned into amethyst brown with a un seen fire that raged within her very soul.

"In any event..." she said stopping at the door "I thank you for your help..." she dropped the bloodied bandages on the spot and ran down the temple steps. _I'll never be free unless Inu Yasha is stopped and I avenge my friend's death, I don't really care who or what I am._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice she knew.

_Do you care who or what you are? Or is revenge what keeps you going on like this?_ She tripped on a lose stone on the steps and tumbled down the few remaining ones.

"Midoriko..." the one word made her look up into the endless sky, the clouds swooping over large tree's, making even bigger shadows then the tree's themselves. "What is it you need to tell me?" her breath again grew ragged, hand slowing going to clasp the Shikon Jewel shards around her neck.

You are the Jewels Keeper but you are not Kikoyu's reincarnation. Your mine... 

"W-what?!" she started shaking, as a hand came to rest on her shoulder, it was the same guy who had captured her wrist in the hall.

Sweet child you're my reincarnation and so much more. I held a secret with me as I was chosen to be the guardian of the Jewel, so you are a forbidden child as was I. Her eyes went wide as realization struck her in the gut.

"I'm forbidden?" the words rolled off her tongue as the guy behind her tensed up. "Midoriko why am I forbidden?"

"Ningen..." the voice behind her held so much venom as she again spoke in Kagome's head.

Your father was a fire apparition and your mother an ice apportion. Much like the young man that stands behind you now. I leave you with knowing what you are and a gift from myself will be with the weapons of your friends once you get there. The voice faded as the words Forbidden echoed off the trees, the person behind her heard it as well. She stumbled to find the words but remembered tonight was her 16th birthday and that means she would turn into her true form, how she knew it was beyond her.

"Let go...please..." she said as the person turned her around and again she was assaulted with the crimson red eyes.

"Ningen you will tell me why you ran and what non-scents you speak of!" he shook her non-to gently as her eyes glassed over.

"I'm the guardian of the-the Shikon Jewel..." He helped her stand and glared as if she were nothing but trash. "I have to leave" her throat tightened up as she was once again let go of and ran into the forest.

"Hn...weak ningen can't even protect that damned Jewel..." he snorted finding a place to sit in that was shaded from the sun. Why do I feel obligated to even ask her anything? Its not like I have feelings for that wench! The pit of his gut said other wise, as the decision was made to follow her into the forest. How he hated when he made one choice then turned around making a second one, he usually went with the first impulse. Now he thinks about it like a common ningen, pushing that thought to the side of his mind so he can mull over it later on, he speed towards the girl.

Kagome walked on through the forest noticing she forgot to put shoes on, her now scratched up feet didn't matter at the moment. She wanted her friend's weapons and Shippou's cerulean hair bow; she stumbled a few times getting some rips and tares in the nice fabric she wore. _I'll pay with money once I can get my pack._ Her mind whirled all the while remembering the good times they had, she giggled at that thought.

Flash Back

The summer day was nice as the sun warmed her already hot body from so much walking. They had gotten another lead on a Shikon Jewel in a neighboring village and headed that way. Kagome and the others looked tired as well, so she jogged up to were Inu Yasha lead the group, with a nice smile on her face she stopped him.

"_What" he glared at her through molten gold pools, as long strands of silver/white hair spilled over his shoulder. _

"_Can we stop to make camp?" smiling even bigger she hoped he would say yes. _

"_No we can't we need to keep going." After he spoke he noticed the other grumbling. Then his ears were flat on his head as Kagome smiled sickly sweet at him. _

"_Oh Inu yahsa...SIT BOY!" she yelled an eye twitching as she took her large pack off and started to pull out Ramen and some sleeping bags. Twitching in the small indent in the ground Inu Yasha peeled himself from the dirt and was about to yell at her when he smelled Ramen cooking, she giggled at his look of bewilderment and pushed the cup into his hands. He scarfed the whole cup of flavored noodles as the others got their meal as well. Once all were done the only thing left was to clean up and Kagome went to go wash dishes by the river, as she came back a loud smack, thump, thud, and howl of pain came from the direction of camp. She entered it seeing Miroku had again groped Sango, he now sported four fist sized lumps on his head. _

"_Didn't just hit him did you Sango." She giggled as Sango held up Hiraikostu with a wink and laugh. _

End Flashback

Walking past the tree Inu Yasha pinned her too she looked around the clearing for her bag, and found it by Hiraikostu, Shakujou, and the cerulean hair ribbon. She reached for the hair ribbon first as Hiei had gotten there.

"He killed my pup..." tears started running down her cheeks, as some splashed onto the ribbon. Once done with her morning for her friend she put the ribbon in her own hair, picked up the other weapons but was surprised to find a new one laying at her feet. She knew Hiei was there and called out to him.

"You can stop hiding now I know your there" her hand grazed the hilt of the rusty sword, one would think it was another Tetseiga, but it was just a bit longer in length and the blade itself was rusty. _If Inu Yasha sword protected people, then what does this protect? _

The words were carried on the wind for her ears alone.

It protects friends and loved ones...Sobajin... 

"Sobajin...that's the swords name..." taking the sword firmly in both hands she swung it, and then jabbed twice.

Hiei didn't know what to think of the frail looking ningen who had gotten a rusted beat up sword. _What a piece of crap_ he chuckled.

_Now if I remember correctly when I was in trouble his sword would transform into the fang, but I don't have any but my family that I love..._ her mind was going in a bit of a circle as who but Naraku himself would show up to say his greetings.

"Kagome...so nice to see you again. Ah you brought the rest of the jewel with you..." he smiled under the light blue skull, and white wrap of a monkey, he extended his hand to take the jewel, halfway there another hand stopped him. Hiei had come off his perch to watch the girl die, but each time he saw some one trying to hurt her, something inside him cracked like it was his duty to protect. It was one thing to deny the feeling for another but why would he pass up a good fight that promised bloodshed? Cracking the wrist of this Nuraku person he smirked.

"Ah I see you have another to protect you...my Kagome..." he began to back off when she went running at him with a huge sword, swinging it at his head and killing the bastard. She huffed an angry expression on her face, she spat on the wooden doll that fell out of his body and broke it.

"I belong to no one...Do you hear me Nuraku! I don't belong to you!" Nuraku looked on at the scene the girl made, through a small circular mirror held in the hands of a small albino child named Kana. He waved his hand dismissing the child from his room and fell to thinking another plan to rile the girl up.

Kagome looked on in aw at the sword she held in her hands now, Sobajin rivaled Tetseiga by far. It might have been a little bigger but the blade wasn't as thick, it was made to fit her though. The tip of the blade was sharp, the steal magnificent as it glinted in the first suns rays of morning, taking it on another test run she swung it at a tree as Hiei snickered thinking she missed it, he turned around to walk away when the tree crashed to the ground. The hilt was made with fine black leather, she wanted to examine it more but it reverted back to its rusty bladed self.

"Midoriko you forgot the sheath!" her voice echoed off the trees in the surrounding area, Hiei thought he was dealing with an idiot as a sheath appeared before her in pink energy. She smiled and bowed to the sheath saying a prayer; she blinked in surprise at the weightlessness of the sword and strapped it to her side. Something else caught her eye, some prayed beads glinting in the sun, along with a whole bunch of Ofuda near her pack.

"Women stop dialing and pick those things up! We need to get back to Genkai's temple!" he grunted picking up the heavy pack and she scooped up the weapons, prayer beads and Ofuda.

"You mean the temple I was at was Genkai's after all?" she stared at the small guy in bewilderment. Her mind whirled with more unanswered questions as they came upon the looming temple, there at the top was an old women with light curly pink hair that comes with age, and old hard eyes looking past her to a boy that ran around the temple.

"200 more laps slacker!" she yelled to a tall guy, in a yellow muscle shirt and blue jeans, his hair was greased back and he had amethyst brown eyes. _That's the other guy I saw in the hall_ never noticing were she was going she bumped into the guy that had her pack. The other guy running stopped, to by his friend.

"Hey Hiei you never told me you had a girl friend!" he pointed laughing like an idiot, and I don't know who got there first but I took the Shakujou in my hand and ran after him, my glare promising death. Though Hiei got there first and slammed the guy into the temple steps.

"Ysuske...if I ask for an opinion I'll let you know..." Hiei grunted, pushing his friend back down when he got up.

"oh my..." She walked back to her things on the ground and picked them up, Ysuske gaped at the chick because she had a huge boomerang on her back, a few weapons in her hands and what looked like a small cat coming out of the woods.

"Mew..." said a voice from behind her, Kagome stood stalk still, slowly putting her things to the ground and turning around to see Kirara hurt very badly.

"Kirara!" she rushed over to the almost dead walking neko. "Oh Inu Yasha did this to you didn't he?" she asked scooping the bloodied neko in her arms. Hiei watched from afar as always, but got on his guard incase the neko was foreign. The girl gasped as she took out a Jewel Shard.

"I can see how you got here Kirara...the only way was through the..." she was about to say well when the neko went unconscious and she took her to the temple. "First my friend then my weapons..." she said to Genkai, the old women nodded. A lot of bandages and some hours later Kagome washed her hands of Kirara's blood. _Inu Yasha I will kill you. Bastard!_ She shook all over walking back to the neko's side as it opened its eyes.

"Mew..." it said climbing into her lap and places the two tails over its face, she buried her face in the bandaged fur. Then taking out the jewel shard that was in one of the neko's cuts.

"I see you're the guardian of the jewel am I correct?" the old women named Genkai came in as the girl nodded and purified the shard; putting it in the glass bottle around her neck.

"Now that you know your history I am to train you" Genkai got up as Kagome picked the neko up with her cradling it in her arms. Ysuske was still running his laps but got an extra 200 for stopping before. Hiei watched the girl from his tree, seeing she took in hand the weapons and Ofudas.

The battlefield were Ysuske fought Rando were Kagome was to learn her first lessons. _Boy this will be interesting _she thought taking all the weapons off and setting Kirara off to the side on the soft lush marshy grass.

Will Kagome ever stop getting into trouble? Is Hiei debating his feelings for Kagome? Were did Kuabara go! Genkai teaches Kagome about spirit energy and the same training Ysuske had for those few months she will go through. Will she survive the hell of training or will the one who betrayed her break her spirit! R&R!

CH6 Spirit Energy


	6. Pillow Fights

Finally I got my ass into gear and now here's chapter six! Hiei darling would you do the disclaimer for me!

Hiei snorts and sits in the shadows.

Sori waves fist in his face and threatens to take soul and put it in a plushy and keep voice in a jar twitch

Hiei mumbles "Stupid onna…She doesn't own me and the others so don't think about stealing anything b/c it don't belong to anyone anyway!"

Sori glares "Anyway yeah I don't own Yu Yu or Inu Yasha and this time if fluff stuff with Kagome and Hiei! Now on with the chappie! o

Ch 6 Pillow Fights 

After finding the weapons she was dragged to this swamp place, it was all green and woodsy looking except for the fact that there were underground springs, swamp algae, and other things. The sky was blue and full of fluffy clouds when her training began, the ground was very soft and supple the slightest movement of the feet would make one slip but she wasn't on her feet oh no she was doing a handstand on a needle, with her finger on the needle, and the bottom of the needle itself was standing without support on the soft swamp land. If a wind should blow and she fall off, then it was to be done again for a full day, she sweat dropped _is this what Ysuske went through?_ As if reading her mind Genkai hobble over to see how she was doing.

"Ysuske did the same thing as you but you are a better student anyway. No grumbling nor fussing which is very pleasant to these old ears." The old woman smiled going back to her spot on the regular grass, watching her sustain that position for quite a long time and this would be her first day out, even the dummy didn't last this long and makes one wonder why she wants to be trained and why her mother had asked for it? With a silent sigh she blew on her tea and drank it.

Leaves blew around the tree in which Genkai had sat in front of and where Hiei found a good spot to see this girl get defeated and run home crying for mommy. But she was on her first day and doing much better then even Ysuske did, it was a shock to the system yet again even that damned rusted sword looked to of been worthless when she wielded it. Once the training was over he stood watch over the girl as she said some things to Genkai.

"Tonight I will change for ever…" she smiled at the old lady who had seemed just as her supposed mother.

"I see tonight is your birthday is it not?" Her auburn eyes bore into blue ones with an intensity searching for something and seeing she was scared.

"Tonight under the full moon is when my change begins…. what if I become a beast like Inu Yasha then what?" her eyes became glassy and out of focus, they seemed to be holding back tears of pain. A light sound of pitter pattering paws hitting the ground caught her attention as Kirara ran to, then did a front flip onto the girls shoulder wiping away the tears that threatened to roll down her cheek with the two tails.

"You must expect a change to happen, I believe you will stay good because you are pure and wield the greatest weapon none of these boy's have ever seen. I'm not talking about the jewel around your neck either…until you know that power you will be forced to hold back all you have strived for, to beat your once known friend Inu Yasha…." With that the old woman turned around and walked back to the temple, with a teacup in hand.

"Kiara do you think I can do this without the help of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou?" she looked down to the neko in her arms and it mewled snuggled into her chest.

"I thought so…" giggling she put the cat down as it gave her a stare of why she put her down in the first place. The sky's light hues and dark hues battled for the dominance, but the dark colors flourished like a freshly opened flower and the swamp became a dark green color in the shades of some of the tall deciduous trees at the edge. Walking into the middle of the swamp she wondered _Genkai told me Ysuske fought a demon named Rondo here, I wonder how he defeated him?_ Many thoughts were running through her head till the full moon cast its full glow on her. Its light made her face heavenly with glowing pale white skin and cherry lips parted to take in what was truly something to call her own now, no more lies, no more death, and no more being called some one she's really not! It was like a breath of fresh air her hair got longer down past her knee's to back ankle with highlights of dark blue and purple, her eyes didn't change color that much but had gotten silver and dark blue specks in that would hold anyone captivated. Her body changed as well from a teenager to that of a grown woman, she got more a curvier hourglass figure and longer legs, as fangs grew in her mouth the pain only lasted for a few seconds before she ran her tongue over the newly acquired weapons. Her body was now complete but wasn't she supposed to control fire or ice or something? She grinned evilly impicturing Inu Yasha burning on a stake and a small flicker of something on her arm caught her eye but disappeared. At least she felt like she was still good in a since, now that she was a Forbidden Child the next step was to use the new powers to help her become stronger and maybe Kirara can become stronger as well. Looking down at her cloths they were torn a bit, a rip here and a small tare near the breast regain, blushing she ran to the temple with Kirara following suit as the small neko always had done with her Mistress Sango.

Hiei saw it all from his pertch; the girl had changed and in fact became a Forbidden Child as he had. No wonder he protected her she was just as he, another accident from Makai most likely the laws of nature never seemed to stay the same once you become something different and all around you become fixated some times and other times you get shunned for what you really and truly are. He has felt this way for all his life, being shunned by those who don't understand the pains of being different, of almost having something but not really achieving the goal of getting it. So close to his sister but he can't tell her yet, it would break her heart to know he was a murdering demon who cared none for the ningen lives and the life of that new girl, but some where inside his being he knew he had protected the girl for some other reason. He felt the tingling of something warm creep over his body when he though of Kagome, no more were the black shadows consuming him when she was around smiling, laughing and being herself, more to the point he was impressed on how she could fight even in a injured state. Shaking his head he cleared the thoughts from mind _I don't like the new onna and she doesn't like me…_ how could anyone like a forbidden child except for another one but that's not the point! He killed so many in his past and now in the future he is paying for it ten fold. He took off racing towards his sleeping tree, once there he sat in its branches enjoying the peacefulness of the night when the onna started talking to that strange cat.

"Kirara how did I lose them all? Was I so blind as to believe Inu Yasha loved me?" tears flew down her cheeks as if seeking a river of some sort, fresh tears ran down the tracks of the old, her eyes now puffy and red, cheeks swollen and red as well. She hugged the neko tightly in her arms crying into the fur fiercely, she pulled back starting to talk again.

"It dose me no good to cry for him, he's now a pawn in Naraku's plot to steal the jewel from me. Oh Kirara his eyes…they were so lifeless, so empty my heart cried for him so many times." She sighed seemingly downed and depressed for the moment until the mood changed to one of happiness.

"Well at least I have new friends, and Hiei is kinda cute." Without a second thought she blew the candle out in the room, all thoughts of Inu Yasha were gone now and replaced with other things to come.

Hiei probed her mind with the Jagan, but was blocked out by a barrier around her mind. _Damnit!_ He wouldn't admit it openly but she was strong for a ningen, no wait ningen no more but now a Forbidden Child. He sighed in frustration for the first time in his life, how could a simple girl do this to him? How could she make him be like this and act a different way!? Was she a witch? No, no a witch wouldn't be able to have that necklace around the neck for it was the fabled Shikon No Tama, the accursed jewel of four souls. Its protector had to be pure and she was proof enough of it, sure she is a Forbidden child now but will she regret being one as he did or try to cope with the fact she has changed for the good and better. He had no regrets, none not even through the painful process of getting the jagen. In the pit of his stomach something lurked, it neither seemed he had one thing he didn't want to do nor ever wanted to do.

_You think too much, you have to tell her who you are and what she means to you.._ A mysterious voice came from out of nowhere in his head.

_Who are you and what do you want? Or do I have to find you and kill you!_ The voice in his head laughed to some degree.

How can one be killed if one is already dead? This confused him greatly as he settled down on the branch watching Kagome's chest rise and fall. 

_Who are you and what do you want?_ It was a question of if this dead person wanted him to be with the onna or if this dead person wanted him dead.

_You are now her chosen protector, a new ally and friend to be added onto a family of mass proportions. It was I who chose you though, later on you will see why…_ the voice in his head diminished, going away completely all this talk usually made him mad but suddenly he felt the need for sleep. It was a rarity that he would need sleep but from all the chaos and now this voice talking in his head it was all very tiring indeed.

A new day came to, light filtered into the room with a sleeping girls arm wrapped around a small furry body and the animal itself mewling with contentment. Hiei had woken up earlier and watched the girl sleep, for reasons unknown he climbed out of the tree and sat in the shadows of her room here he felt more comfortable. Her scent calmed him, as crimson eyes warily watched her chest rise and fall. _Why does she do this to me so? Why me at all?_ He kept saying the same things to himself over and over. Sure he was a friend to Ysuske and the pretty boy Kurama, but to that offy blockhead Kuwabara, oh he would get a reckoning of mass proportions. He would make the boy suffer for touching his sister as a growl recoiled out of his mouth, the girl said something in her sleep and he listened more carefully. She turned in her sleep before popping up in bed.

"No!!!!" eyes wide with shock she broke down and cried her heart out, the neko woke up pawing her arm in comfort.

"I only have you left Kirara, not even my mother was my real mother…" she blinked a few times to clear the tears. He calmly said that one word that gets under the skin that so annoys people its just scary.

"Hn" that announced his presence for the time being. The onna looked in his direction, the shadows disappeared and he stood there with back against the stonewall of the temple.

"Yes Hiei might I help you?" she faked a smile, but he didn't buy it.

Kagome sat up in the bed screaming and then out of nowhere pops Hiei into her room, she knew he cared just a bit of her safety. Even the Hn's said he liked her in some odd way. She could see him in the dark corner as the darkness melted away and the sun shown through, she patted the side of her bed for him take a seat but he stood reluctant to sit. She smirked evilly as she set a foot out of bed, and went over to him still in yesterday's cloths.

"Onna you stink" he smirked earning himself a growl of anger as he got chased around the room only to land on his back by bumping into the closed door that was suppose to remain open. As she fell on his chest hard, he made an oaf sound and she snickered, knowing this was the right time to warp her arms around his neck and pretend she was going to kiss him. They were in the midst of doing this when the door opened and non-other then Ysuske stood there with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, well Hiei looks like you've been doing more then kissing!" he doubled over in laughter and could soon be seen with bouts of laughter on the cold temple floor rolling around in a dog kind of manner. Both of them blushed pushing apart, and then the pillow came down on Ysuske's face.

"Out of my room! Out out!" she used the pillow smacking Ysuske on the head and stomach, as soon as he left she shut the door and glared at Hiei still on the floor. She smacked the pillowcase on her hand.

"Hiei you got some explaining to do!" with a fast swipe to the left Hiei dodged to the right, but his back was un guarded as the neko joined in pouncing on his head. He through the cat aside with a grin, dodging more of the pillowcase attacks and sweeping the onna up in his arms.

"And what is it I have to explain to you?" he stopped in the middle of the torn up room and got in her face, very close to her face like nose to nose close. She gulped but stood her ground glaring at him.

"You tried to get into my mind, why?" vivid blue eyes met charming red ones, which made both, blush but her more then him.

"I don't have to explain anything to you onna…" he then became like his old self, dropping her to the ground, but not before she bonked him on the head with the pillowcase.

"Next time I catch you in my head, I will purify your ass so you don't have one!" she shook her fist at him and he chuckled turning to go out of the room and find a place to sulk for awhile and left her in the messed up room with feathers, some books scattered and a desk turned on it side. She sighed taking up the things and cleaning up before she went to go ask if they had any hotsprings around here. With a grunt of displeasure she took up her bathing supplies, Kirara was to come with her when she went to the hotsprings just as she followed every where she went. The neko made herself known when she wanted to and followed behind Kagome with a little basket in mouth, which had some soap, and a towel in it.

"Your so eager to help Kirara." She giggled and knew Hiei was watching her but at the moment she didn't care or did she?

_Hiei get out of my mind, didn't I tell you I would get for being in here?_ She sent him a mental image of him being assless for the rest of his life. He chuckled in her mind seeing she would propply do that.

_Don't think so Onna, unless you can get past my sword and Jagan eye you've been beat to a bloody pulp._ He could feel her anger really easily, she smirked though and walked away trying to find the hot springs, was it that hard to be nice to people around here? _Guess I have another Inu Yasha and what luck I have some prayer bead still!_ She chuckled to herself.

An equally evil chuckle issued from Hiei, he followed her around the temple masking his energy so he could see what she was doing and going. Even through the pillowcase wars they just had he wasn't still sure he could trust her. Sure he let his defenses down to a some what degree but he still tried to probe her mind and again he was denied entrance by a stronger barrier. He smirked knowing she would find the hot spring one way or another so with demon speed, he ran through the forest to the women's hot springs and waited for Kagome to get there so he could try and probe her mind while she's in a laxed and comatose state. It was a perfect plan; he smiled in the shadows of a tree, hearing her coming down the path that led to here. Once she stripped down and got in the hot water her mind was at ease or so he thought, her mind was in fact not.

_Inu Yasha how could you betray me, I gave all I had to you. _ Tears pricked at her eyes again he saw and wanted to rush in to kiss them away. That's exactly the opposite eh wanted to do, his heart ached to have another to love, hell Yoko could love both sexes but he couldn't. Jumping down quietly from his perch he striped down with only his black pants on and got in next to her, she blinked a few minutes and turned around to see him there and her face turned a beat red color as the screaming echo of Hentai was heard after an almost slap to the face. He calmed her down though turning around so she could get a towel around herself and sit back in the water. He placed a clawed hand on her cheek wiping away the tears, and soon he couldn't help but be in love with her kissing away the tears that pained her so. Sure he had a pained past and was betrayed by friends but he usually killed them in the end, with the exception of Kurama. _Stupid Fox._

She turned to Hiei who didn't know how to make the tears stop, even kissing them away didn't help. She burred her face deep within his small muscular chest, heaving great pains out to the world.

"Hiei…I'm sorry…" she said lifting her head from his chest and wiping away her own tears this time, though the hand that was on his chest didn't leave she was searching his ki and found that he two was a person inside and loved just like the rest. She blushed taking the hand away from his midsection and he gave her a strange look.

"Onna every one is troubled…" he mumbled taking her hand in his just to hold. Then his sensitive side was gone, like it just vanished he threw her hand down in a fit of unknown rage and stomped off into the forest. _I can't be in love with the onna its just not right! I can't love, will not love…_ he found a good sturdy high branch to sit in, its boughs smooth and to his liking. He had no clue what his heart wanted, what his heart told wasn't what the brain was saying. Should he follow the heart or the brain, they where both good organs so why not follow both? It confused him, this new emotion called love; he had never experienced it before. It scared him actually, the way he acted with the onna and the way she almost smiled at him and her touch, he then shivered it was so soft and comfortable. He ached to have her hands on his face but knew not what to do, should he go back to the springs and talk with her? Or stay here and try to revert to his old self? Then a lot more questions popped into his head like why he argued with himself over simple things, but the heart told him this wasn't a simple matter and it had to be resolved quickly and hopefully soon. Someone called him, his name hung in the air with a loving purpose.

"Hiei!" Kagome called him, she was now fully dressed and wanted to see him again at that thought she blushed. _Why did he run away from me? Was it he or I?_ She didn't know why he ran off without a word, but it hurt to see love in his eyes one moment and then confusion and anger the next before he rushed off.

"Hiei I love you…" she whispered to the carrying winds that brought the words to some one's ears that shouldn't have.

"You shouldn't love one you just met…" golden doll like orbs peered upon the girl in the forest with a wicked grin on face as Inu Yasha stalked his pray. Though now was the time to go report back to his love, with a temperamental child like sigh he took to the forest and followed the scent of burnt flesh, clay and bones. Seeing his love near a river he came to a screeching halt, kicking up dust in his wake as the soul stealers set the clay women down.

"I suppose you haven't killed her yet?" a cold venomous voice asked, coming from his once alive love and now he just like her dead as a damned door nail! Sure he had thought about this many a night after he rutted with her, but it all came down to the fact that he loved her.

Inu Yasha still hasn't gotten over Kagome yet. Will a battle break out between the dead Hanyou and the Forbidden Child and will Kagome get there in time to stop it!? Is Hiei really so dense that he doesn't relies love is around the corner for him! And again where did Kuwabrara go!?

Ch 7 To Love is Forbidden 


	7. To Love is Forbidden

Yay a bonus chapter! Since the other one wasn't updated a long time ago I figured you'd enjoy another chapter. More Fluff stuff in the cute kind of snuggly way! o this time I have Edward Elric read the copyright stuff! - (Sorry Slight Ysuske bashing! Ed: Sori don't own Yu Yu or Inu Yasha. Also she doesn't own the Star Light, star Bright poem.

Soriana: Thanks love! o jumps into his arms and waves Now on with the chappie! O

**Ch 7 To Love is Forbidden**

It was close to nightfall when Kagome came out of the woods, she was worried for Hiei but she should have been worried for herself. As she came out of the woods a twig snapped, whirling around she faced the entrance to the forest she just exited. Sweat began to collect on her face as another twig snapped loudly, her heart raced she could hear it in her ears, adrenaline rushed everywhere in her being. A bunny hopped out of the forest, she let go of the breath she was holding turning around to the face the temple as a hand went over her mouth. Breath was felt on her neck, making the hairs on her body stand on end, a clawed hand traced a circle just above the collar bone making her shiver.

"Do not say a word Miko, for you belong to me…." Her eyes got wide that wasn't Inu Yasha, or even Hiei. She recognized the voice that belonged to Naraku; he placed a hand around her midsection disappearing with her in a puff of miasma. _No don't let him take you!_ Her mind screamed, his hold got tighter as they were now sitting in a tree he held her closely to his lap with legs and white baboon skin wrapped around her; licking her lips she decided what ever diversion she could scheme up would be good at the moment for lust played in this hanyou's eyes.

"How did you get through the Bone Eaters Well?" her voice was but above a whisper and very shaky. She could feel him move around in the back placing his head on her shoulder.

"I didn't need the Shikon shards if that's what your implying my dear miko, I used my own dark energy. Just enough to get through so I could take over this world and make it a demons paradise." She could feel him smile against her skin; she shivered as he talked a bit more.

"You will belong to me after all the shards are in my position, then I shall take them and we will rule the human world." He chuckled in her ear, and that got her piping hot mad, what the monkey didn't know was his baboon pelt was being set a fire. His face contorted into a horrific look of slight terror, he looked to her and then back at the smoking white pelt. It spread from the arm to the midsection as he dropped her to the ground, though she twisted like a cat to land feet first on the ground. She looked up at the flaming Naraku, a small chuckled issued from her, standing there with arms crossed defiantly.

"I belong to one man and it's not you or Inu Yasha." With that said she ran into the forest for the billionth time today Naraku yelled at her shaking a fiery burning fist at her retreating back.

"You and the Shikon will belong to me!" he yelled at her, she ran for her life sure she had new powers and all but she had no clue how she did that. Into the forest again its brown and green colors seemed to blur in her vision as her breaths came ragged. To much running in one day… her legs screamed from the pain but the maniac laugh before the puppet of Naraku burned up laughed and it echoed in her head reminding her to keep going. She found a place to rest, sitting on a big root belonging to a huge tree with groaning thick boughs. Looking up through the branches she saw she was out almost all night, wanting a closer look at the sky she jumped into the tree and almost bumped into a black lump. Taking a closer look to see Hiei was sleeping in this tree, she blushed scooting close to him and looking up at the stars, then reciting a wish on a star.

"Star light, star bright first star I see tonight, wish I may wish I might have the wish I wish tonight…." She paused for a few seconds thinking about what she would want, her eyes landed on the young man in the tree. "I wish for all to have their greatest wishes fulfilled." Yawning her arms instinctively went over her head to stretch, she tried to wipe the dirt smudges off her face but they didn't want to come off so she went to sleep anyway. Neither one noticed that he wrapped his arms around her protectively nor that she cuddled closer to him, both slept in peaceful slumber for the first time, no more night mares of attacking youkia or being thrown off an island and being alone. Kurama walked through the forest; the nighttime calmed his nerves and Yoko's as well. His hand went out to touch a tree it would tell or show him in his mind what it saw. He had put his hand against an oak tree when it gave flashes of the girl at Genkai's sitting in a tree with a male in a baboon suit, it unsettled him because he knew Hiei liked the girl, but it didn't look like she wanted to be with the guy he saw struggling and an angry expression on her face. What was really interesting was that she could catch someone a flame just by emotional changes, the man dropped her and she fell to the ground twisting her body. In the end the male was really a puppet seeing as a wooden part fell out of the fallen emptiness that was a shell. It made him happy to see his friend in love but emotional turmoil seemed to grip at his very soul, and knew Hiei was in a bit of trouble not knowing what love felt like. He smiled taking his time getting to the temple knowing Hiei would get an armful of beautiful surprise in the morning for another tree gave him the mental image of the fire apparition with his hands around the girl protectively.

As always the sun rose filtering throughout all the tree, but in one particular tree a couple snuggles on a bough, it's big branches seemed to of made a resting place for them both. Red eyes opened, it was strange for the first time he had actually had a peaceful sleep and its not like he had to have sleep or anything its just he never wanted to and didn't need it. Something warm shifted in his grasp, a confused look spread across his face as he took a look at what was nestled in his arms. Eyes wide with shock he saw raven black hair spilled over his arm, a light paled hand rested on his chest and the face was hidden from view, but he knew who it was. How did she get here? And why was she here? Did she worried over him? And if so is that why she's snuggled against him in his tree spot? Frowning deeply he held her a little more tighter, still in thought he closed his eyes to try and clear his mind. The sun didn't hurt his eyes this time when he opened them to see a smiling girl looking up at him. He blushed and she giggled sitting up but he wouldn't let her go anywhere, he held onto her.

"Where do you think your going?" His arms wrapped around her midsection completely stopping her in her tracks. She smiled at his question, taking his face in her hands and moving her mouth over to his ear, her lips brushed his cheek and he couldn't help the electric shock of a shiver that ran up and down his spine.

"Some where maybe not here at all…" she whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickled his slightly cool skin. She brought her face back to look in his, they both blushed a deep red, though both faces got mere inches apart before a voice from below sent her tumbling to the ground, she feel with back facing the ground and halfway down her midsection twisted so feet touched the ground first. She looked angry, as she went up to a goofy looking guy with a Pompadour haircut, scrunched up face and beady black eyes. Clenching her teeth she balled her hand into a fist before he asked the infamous question, taking her other hand in his.

"Will you go out with me?" even his voice sounded really bad to match the blue outfit and face. Her fist slammed into his face like a train wreck, a loud resounding pop echoed through the forest and Kuwabara found himself meeting the dirt, soil and leaves on the ground. With a sigh she straightened out her shirt and looked into the tree again, Hiei popped his head out to blink at her. She motioned for him to come down but he insisted she come back up, she mumbled something about Annoying youkia. He came down from the though scooping her up in his arms bridal style, jumping back into the tree he speed from tree branch to tree branch going towards the temple. He chuckled though for the first time in his life seeing as his women could take care of herself with that big oaf around. _Did I just call her my woman?_ That thought though strange felt very good to say that in only his mind, he wouldn't say it out loud to anyone but he knew she knew very well.

Kagome was over joyed to be in Hiei's arms, being held by someone you love is very comforting to her and it helped with the previous incident that he sort of didn't want to let go of her. He seemed to sniff at her from behind when they got to the temple, he sat down with her in his lap and he sniffed around her neck, then above her collar bone his red eyes widened and they narrowed.

"Who was it?" his voice angry, a scowl lined his features as he growled. She fidgeted in his lap and sighed rubbing a hand on her neck and shivered. The thought of Naraku with her again, holding her like a lover and almost marking her like that, it was a close call.

"My Enemy's puppet caught me…it tried to mark me as his property…" she looked into his red colored eyes, no emotions flew across them In the blink of an eye she was alone sitting on the grass next to the Temple in the sunshine, with a sigh she got up and walked the steps of the temple to get a bath she was really in need of one. She passed Ysuske on the way up, he had a grin on his face and she made the mistake of asking.

"Why the smirk oh whiney one?" She stood with hand on her hip, the other itching to slap him in the face. He looked her over a few more times with hand stroking the chin and walked around in a circle.

"Looks like Hiei had his way with you didn't he!" he pointed a finger at her with his left hand as the right wrapped around his stomach. He didn't notice the evil twinkle in her eyes as she poked him with one finger and he started to tumble down the Temple steps; then it was her turn to laugh. The look on his face was priceless; it was one of shear horror, amazement, and one of total shock that a girl would do such a thing. Shaking her head she walked the rest of the way up the stairs, then in through the door. "Where were you last night?" a raspy voice said from behind her, twirling around she looked down to the old woman with curly light pink hair.

"I went to the hot springs, I wanted to find Hiei, and my arch nemesis caught me but I escaped with these new powers…" she said it in one breath and sucked in the oxygen she lacked from speak there of. The old woman wanted her to follow and she sighed her bath would have to wait until after the talk, her eye twitched as Genkai lead her to the tea room where Yukina was sitting with legs tucked under, sitting on a pillow chair. She smiled at the young ice apparition, who got up and went to make tea most likely or went because Genkai asked her to.

"Take a seat, it is time for you to know who your parents really are." It was what she waited to hear for so long, to know whom she was and why she came to be.

"Your father was a full blooded Fire Apparition, and your mother a Ice Maiden. Since the females on Ice Maiden isle could reproduce with out a male counterpart they had no need of men. Once day your mother was out in the snow fields looking for any signs of life, even a small flower that was blooming she never liked the snow for it made her heart as cold as ice. She had found something in the snow it was your father; he was frozen from head to toe tips. She dragged him into a cave nearby to nurse him back to health and in doing so she fell in love with him, she looked like you except she had blue hair but you have those same pure blue eyes as your mother had. Anyway as time passed they grew to love each other more and it happened they untied as one in the cave, more time passed and he got better so when he found out she was pregnant with you he vanished never to be seen again. She was left in that cold cave with a once again cold heart to bear you, she wouldn't go back to the maiden village with you, and so she jumped off the isle and landed in a tree. She had a nasty cut on her backside but she had to keep going with you in her arms, each time she wanted to stop she would look at your face and keep going. She had found a well and thought it would be a nice resting place, once she sat down she had a dream about a strange women telling her she would be flung into the future by the well. As it was it happened and she found your adoptive mother who was very weirded out by this but accepted because fate had brought Mrs. Hirigashi a daughter she couldn't have birthed. Your mother some how found my temple and me but by then she was almost gone from this world, the few last words she gave me were this, "She lives with Hirigashi…please take care of her and tell…who her mother…was…" with that she died on my steps from too much blood lose." Genkai then stood up and walked out of the room, Yukina had come back in with some ginger flavored tea; she sat the tray down and took a seat next to Kagome. She had tears streaming down her face but then a solid sound was heard each time a tear was made, her tear jewels where crimson red and a medium sized ball of light blue was set in the middle of the red. Yukina's eyes went wide as she picked one of them up _Wow her tear gems are more beautiful then mine and probably worth more!_ With that thought in mind she enveloped her new friend in a hug and rocked her back and forth this is what Hiei found when he was back from his scouting mission.

He had been gone for a while but it was worth it to see no that no man touch his Kagome, once back at the temple he heard the sounds of gems hitting the floor. He thought of Yukina and rushed in to see what was the matter but it was actually Kagome who was crying; and they were her gem tears, beautiful crimson red and light blue gem tears. They were scattered around her form in a slight circle and Yukina had her in a hug.

"Kagome don't cry, its not healthy and plus you really don't want people to find out you can make tear gems." she had picked one up for Kagome to see and put it in her palm after the hug.

She looked at the gem, it was so pretty still in tear shape form and it had two colors in it splicing with each other.

"Yukina why am I crying gems?" she looked confused, as Hiei had slipped in unnoticed and hide in the shadows.

"People will want to use you for a gift they don't understand."

"Ysuske and his friends helped to save me from an awful man who tried to make me cry by hurting me." She was pulled back into the memories of the lonely cell and the bird that died because of her. Kagome saw the saddened face and hugged Yukina in return for the hug she gave.

"Well that was just too much to absorb into my brain for one day and I still haven't even taken a bath."

Do you know what time it is perhaps Yukina?" She looked to the other girl who smiled.

"Yes but you came in very late, you thought it was morning but its afternoon time." She giggled at Kagome got up.

"Ja Yukina I need to take a bath I smell like…" she sniffed her clothing and got up from the pillow chair to walk into the hall. "I smell like Naraku and that stupid puppet of his…" she grumbled, today she didn't get one single break from the life of a un-normal teen. Even though now she knew where she came from and what she was her parents name didn't even come up in that short story Genkai told her. With a shrug she was off to take a bath, which she had set out to do earlier and had gotten side tracked as soon as Hiei let go of her. It took her a few minutes to find the bathroom and just as she opened the door, out of nowhere Hiei stood in front of her; she sighed crossing her arms and waiting for him to say something but he wouldn't. _The silent treatment huh? So what's with you?_ She had reached his own level of delving into minds, he looked a bit surprised but soon the face was back to normal.

_You smelt like a hanyou I didn't like, it wasn't there when I went to find it._ He found a nice dark spot to sit in but was stopped as her arm shot out and held him there; she looked about to laugh.

_I took care of it, besides it really wasn't Naraku it was one of his puppets_ she let go of his arm and crossed her own over the chest, she had a towel over her right shoulder.

_Naraku? The Naraku wants you?_ This was bad Spirit World had told the other three about Naraku; even though he liked the idea of taking over the world he would want to do it on his own without any help. That hanyou wasn't going to mark his women, she belonged to him damnit him! In the midst of thinking he didn't notice the growl that ripped through his throat, and she lifted an eyebrow at him shrugging and kissing his cheek. He blinked at her and she smiled reaching into her pocket to bring out a necklace with a tear gem on it; she put it the necklace around his neck and walked into the bathroom talking over her shoulder.

"Yukina said I could make those when I cry, perhaps Naraku is after those and the Shikon." She disappeared from his sight as he took a closer look at the necklace she had given him. Smirking he knew she belonged to him, she had given a tear gem to signify she wanted him and he surely wanted her. Now he devised a plan to sneak up on her in the bathroom, it would be like at the hot springs but there weren't any trees there.

Kagome stepped into the bathroom; the floor was also made of stone, as was the rest of the building. A furry something rubbed her leg and she eeped, looking down to find Kiara. Picking up the neko she went on her way to find an inside hot spring was in the bathroom. She blinked with a surprised look on face _Wow what a nice place._ Stripping down to the bare essentials she jumped in with fervor, besides the warm water, soap, and shampoo were included which made her very happy. After washing her hair she heard a small splash, the neko had jumped in as well to be washed, with a giggle she swam over to the now wet Kirara to wash her.

"We both smell good now." She had said laying her back against a rock, it mad her want to dose off. The shoji door opened and closed, her eyes snapped open in that instant all senses alert to the on-coming person or persons. Muscles went rigged and tense, her breathing got erratic, sweat poured down her face as something tackled her into the water. Her eye twitched while under the water as she went up for a breath but was stopped by a blurry shape snapping out to drag her under even further. With a grin she got out of the grasp and went up for air; the other person followed suit.

"You really didn't have to do you know…" she swam over to Hiei who had a smirk on his face. She stood in front of him and he sat on a rock in front of her without warning he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his necked body. He nuzzled her neck letting her scent mingle with his own; feather soft chaste kisses were put on her neck. He could fell her tremble under the kisses and went up to claim her lips then and there. He licked her bottom lips for entrance to the mouth, she moaned letting him in. The tongue delved deep into her mouth exploring each crevice carefully, she tasted like cherries and vanilla ice cream. He moved over to her neck again this time nibbling at it as she purred into his ear, without any second thought he nibbled down to her caller bone, their he would leave his mark for all to see that she belonged to him. He made sure she was in a euphoric state of bliss before he bit her, her blood tasted just as sweet as her mouth it gushed into the hot springs water making the bubbling clearness a light pink color. He wanted to have her here and now, so he picked her up and took her over to a smooth rock on the other side of the spring so if any came in they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone.

"Sure you want to…" was his halfhearted question, his answer was a hand to his cheek and a thumb rubbing his lip.

"I want to, I'm ready. You're the one I trust you, you're just as me and so much more in my eyes. Hiei you are my mate and forever I will love you, you are no more the murderer you thought you were. I love you and that's all that matters." She smiled at him with dilated lustful eyes of pleasure, as it seemed to shimmy down and up her spine.

They both kissed seeing as this would be her first time, he would be gentle. His hands roamed over her body hungrily, they found the round lumps of flesh as he began to message them into hardness. One hand worked with those while the other teased her stomach stopping just above the navel; she shivered and moaned out in pleasure. He smirked against her skin as he took a nipple in mouth sucking on the appendage to earn another moan; he to was enjoying this though it was sort of hard for him because his own member was getting hard as well. He teased her still to make it last only a few more moments before his hand above the navel traveled south and found her wet folds. He found she was very wet from this experience and smiled so he was her fist, for her being a virgin it made him extra horny. Sliding off her she placed his face in-between her legs and began to lick the sweat aroma into his mouth, the creamy substance was even better then her lips and mouth. He again began to tease her as he stuck a finger in a hole and began finger fucking her, soon she began to rock with him heaving great sighs. He kept adding on fingers until she took all 5 in a rocking motion, stopping he liked his fingers and heard her whine. Going back up to her lips he kissed her and nibbled on her neck.

"Are you sure?" he had asked again as the silent plea to him was a nod, eyes alight with love and understanding. He eased himself into position before he pushed into her a whimper found its way to her and he nibbled on her ear tracing the in and outsides with his tongue, while whispering sweat nothings into her ear. Soon she began rocking along with him as he thrust in and out, faster and faster he went before long both there worlds shattered into silence as Hiei fell atop Kagome. They both snuggled into each other; her head was against his chest and he put a protective arm around her. He chuckled before passing out from good sex, whispering into her ear.

"You belong to me…" with that, said he slept with her in the springs they would clean themselves up later on after the rest.

Inu yasha smelt the faint traces of sex clinging in the air, his eyes widened. _No Kagome belongs to me!_ His mind hissed as he sped through the treetops and landed on swampy ground, the temple that stood before him looked to be empty. He hoped the stairs two by two with demon strength all the while his eye took on a shade of dark crimson, the white was almost gone from his eyes. He let a growl rip through his throat, which set off a signal to the ones in the temple for he came face to face with two humans and a demon of some kind.

"Why are you here demon?" was the reply from the small human who had on a green uniform, his build was one of small but still muscle was upon his scrawny body. He had dark brown eyes and slicked back black hair.

"I don't have to answer to a puny human!" He charged the boy with claws out stretched, a wicked smile on his face. The boy pointed a finger at him as something glowed on the index finger, blue light! A blue fuzz ball came to sit on that same boys shoulder.

"Puu! Puuuuu!" it yelled at him in an angry manner. The thumb went down and a beam of raw blue light was sent his way as he dodges the attack called Spirit Gun. He ran at the boy still Kagome on his mind, another attack was headed his way.

"Spirit Shotgun!" the boy now had his fist out and punched a few times in the air, little orbs of blue light came at him in multitudes, hitting his face, hands and legs a few times over. He growled getting to his feet when non other then his own mate called him. She came with the soul stealers wrapped around her arms.

"Inu Yasha you know better then to gallivanting off without telling me!" he got a glare from her as a soul stealer began to pick him up. He lashed out at the soul-stealing dragon ripping it to pieces as it regenerated itself.

"I have business here if you don't mind wench!" he pointed a finger at her as one of the Spirit Shotgun shots had gotten him in the head, he fell to the ground with a thud. He was angry now they can't keep him away from Kagome!

"I want Kagome now!" he said through clenched teeth, the other human who was wearing a blue suit scratched his head.

"Hey isn't that Hiei's mate?" he didn't even know what he had done as the orange haired boy got punched in the face by the dark haired boy.

"Kuwabara do you know what you did now! That's Inu Yasha you dumb dumb!" The ningen on the ground looked up somewhat confused.

"Well Excuse me Urimeshi! It isn't my fault that the shrimp took a mate now is it!" that incident was still fresh in Kuwabara's mind. He had seen the girl go into the bathroom for a much-needed rest and relaxation but then Hiei followed her in there. He was curios as to why the small fire demon was going in so he investigated but found out why and it made his face go a pasty ghost white. He went in their hearing groaning and moaning but found the two on a rock having sex in the back no less! It made his stomach lurch and now his face was green and losing color again.

Inu Yasha didn't like what he saw as more soul stealers tried to take him away, he would just simply cut them to ribbons.

"Kikyo I want Kagome not you!" he pointed a clawed finger at her as she became mad. She placed a silencing spell on him, he tried to talk but couldn't it was a mockery he made of their supposed love and it mad her blood boil.

"Did you forget what I did for you? I had you remade and alive again! You are but like me dead honyou alive and yet dead not grasping the thought that we both need souls to live!" she snapped her fingers as soul stealers flew into each other making a huge dragon, it roared at him and charged.

He went a pale color; he had no idea Kikyo could do that oh what a tangled web we all weave for he was to be eaten by a big dragon. Shaking his head he wouldn't give up it wasn't his time to die yet! It dawned on him as he laughed he was already dead and living in a living world! He ignored the huge dragon as he headed for the dark haired boy but was cut short when a taloned hand came down in front of him.

Inu Yasha gets through the Dragon and the Tentai team, he kidnaps Kagome when she sleeps. How will Hiei react when he sees his mate is gone? And will Kagome escape the evil clutches of Inu Yasha or end up in Naraku's arms again and be forced to give up the most precious thing in her life? Tune in next time when passions arise, a forced love triangle, and the most precious thing in the world is lost or not! I would like 4 new reviews before I do the next chapter please -.

**Ch 8 Alls Fair in Love and Wars**


	8. All's Fair In Love and Wars

Yay! Now on to Chapter 8 of this spine tingling adventure. All thanks goes to MyRini13 for helping to actually do the formatting, so now I can update a lot faster and I have a new laptop! Look people I enjoy getting your e-mails and comments but if anyone ever flames to insult me again I will go to the authorities of the website, thank you and enjoy the story - Now Ryokou Disclaimer please!

Ryokou: Sori doesn't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. – is clung to by author –

Sori: Ain't he the cutest? Thanks! – Snuggles and plays with his kitty kat ears-

Alls Fair in Love and Wars

He stared at the huge beast; its iridescent scales glowed in the morning sun that filtered in through a window while aqua lizard like eyes of furry stared into golden pools of equal anger. Its huge talon now blocked his way to the obsession that was his object of desire and Inu Yasha be damned if the thing would stop him. Moving ever so slightly he raised Tetsusaiga pointing the tip at Kikyou, entertained when the woman with soul stealers floating in the air got a apprehensive look in her eyes as the chocolate brown color wavered flaring with emotions as they flickered across them quickly the most predominant emotion was that of fear. He could smell his lovers delicious scent masked with the over powering fear as it seemed to streak her whole body from head to toe, then reality sunk back in as the dragon beast creature stood in front of his way again this time to protect its mistress from harm, his grin became cocky enough to shame Ysuskes smirk of triumph. Anger grew to that of waves in the wind gradually getting bigger as he took a few steps back fang still pointed at Kikyou but now at the beast that stood in front of her, raising the sword high over his head he finally attacked the thing. The sword began its steady descent to a stoned carved floor as torrents of yellow beams came from within the fang invisible winds picked up as the attack swept by the Tentai in a rush slicing off a part of the dragon to his disgruntled grunt of displeasure but as he looked on a lizard like hand fell to the floor with a resounding thud. The limb on the floor wiggled like a fish until it finally stopped and started to melt into a metallic blue puddle of liquid, the flesh was no longer a solid object but one of liquid as he watched curiously the puddle moved slowly at first crawling upon the stone floor with a burst of speed he thought liquids didn't have it was crawling up the dragon beasts body again reattaching itself. Once the shiny stuff made its way there it began to mold itself back into the limb that was cut off, first a thumb, index finger, for finger, etch grew along with those sharp glinting talons that had stopped him from going anywhere moments ago. This angered him to the limitations of the way his own emotions played, snorting with a frown on his face he raised the sword again only to be stopped by a powerful blast. The blast it self was powerful enough to rival his blades of blood so he took it to the side, when all was said and done the blast made a small burn mark that being it he turned to see the human with slicked hair and green suit was holding up a hand, the last three fingers were curled while the index pointed straight at him and the thumb knelt against the side of the index finger like he just shot something. He knew of guns when that one time Kagome told him about the robbers, and murders that occurred in her time but that wasn't a real gun it was the humans fingers, she had told him those things were made of a hard substance called metal. Albeit he wanted to kill the boy but right now his focus should still be on the dragon beast, turning back to the enormous animal he took a few steps forward being scrupulously careful not to injur himself again by those prats watching though after that kind of show of youkai toughness perhaps they wouldn't fight him for fear they would pee there human pants and run away screaming.

"What will you do now Inu Yasha? You can't kill it with the Wind Scar…" Kikyou stated the obvious in her cold crackling fear voice as she floated protectively behind the large thing she had made, he only grinned the widest grin, if he hadn't of done that then there would have been a spur of evil laughter, but now that he was reanimated he actually had a brain to think the woman must think him a brainless idiot for doing only the Wind Scar. The sword hilt in his hands slipped slightly from sweaty palms holding fast to the tattered end, the hilt itself looking worse for ware as if it would fall apart at any moment. With lucid liquid movements of grace he kissed the air by jumping up just a few meters to come face to chest with metallic like scales, he saw the underbelly though had no scales that was a weak spot but then it would only regenerate the hole to be gone it was a tricky mystery as to how to kill this thing when it clicked in his brain. It had been almost right in front of him how the first cut limb was made a puddle, the liquid jelly like substance was the key to its regeneration and healing any where on the body. Landing in front of the beast he stared it down with a gaze of unwilling fear, hell he died and was now back beyond the grave, who could ask for more? Jumping once more he went over to the nearest wall taking a torch down while sheathing the fang for the moment, Kikyou curiosity peeked from behind a scaled shoulder to look at what he was doing. He took the torch calmly walking back over to where the dragon stood and took out the fang, in one hand he raised the sword high above his head as it descended to earth in a sideways streaking motion while throwing the torch in the attack as the winds picked up and carried a flare of fire within itself to create a huge flaming wind that surrounded the dragon like a tornado eating at its skin, when it tried to regenerate it couldn't. Before the beast went up in flame he saw Kikyou move off to a safer place, clapping his hands at her he smirked.

"Bravo my lovely woman but you forgot to tell him not to play with fire, because it burns chemically jelled or liquefied substances." Biting back another round of evil laughs he strolled forward haughtily as he felt the stare of the boy in green, he snorted seeing as he didn't run away but oh well another obstacle in his way wouldn't hurt. This time he thought he didn't have to use his sword so he put it in the black sheath coming to a stop in front of the small rag tag group of three, two ningen and the other a youkai. Paying no attention to the orange haired boy next to the gelled hair boy he took a stab literally at him slicing the green coat off with seconds to spare to see anger quelling in dark brown eyes. The teen just discarded the garment throwing it to the side while getting in a strange stance he had never seen before a smirk lightly touched the others lips he as well was ready for another fight. Though at this particular time Kikyou wasn't to be seen for she had fled after he talked with her, mentally shrugging he didn't need another woman here anyway there was only Kagome. Getting into his own stance he charged the young man who stood his ground, a fist landed itself to his own stomach as he doubled over in obvious pain, taking a peek from behind silver bangs he looked at the hand that hit him. The balled up fist was glowing a strange bluish color, he could feel strength radiating from that he snorted getting his act together for another attack. He was injured a day ago but today he was healed by one of Naraku's incarnates Shidma was his name, the man came out differently then the others this one actually obeyed the every command of the lord Naraku. What ever he asked of the young man he would receive, and yes all the incarnates are fighters this healer used a strange weapon it was called a Bone yard Scythe. The thing was made of bones with a metal blade, when it got broken the bony hands that are the base would grow to a large enough size to wrap around it as a strange glow of black surrounded the closed metal, once released the scythe would be just like new as if it had never broken. The dark lord had instructed him to go get the priestess and bring her back to him so he could take the jewel from her and most likely take over that era. But there was one thing that the healer couldn't get, that's the partial reason for him being here the other is to have Kagome killed and brought back to life to live with him forever as eternal lovers. He is the most trusted over Shidma, Kagura, and even the small albino child Kanna this made him snigger in delightfulness as a hand almost connected to smash his face in and interrupt his thoughts. He growled his blood boiling to give the sign for transforming but he held that back for the time being to see what this kid has. Strikes from the fists came into contact of his arms making an X over his chest or face as the blows kept coming on strong, they stayed like this for about a millisecond before both jumped apart to see the damage inflicted. Inu Yasha had had enough of this; his arms had scraps all the way from the elbow down to the wrist. No matter it only made the next move easier for him to do, lining up the left wrist with the rights index fingernail he cut the flesh up the arm to stop at the elbow as life's blood dripped from his body. Yes he was dead but unlike Kikyou who was resurrected from ashes he was brought back to life in his own body that didn't need to be remade. He died meeting Kikyou one fortnight to have the usual sex they did while Kagome and the others slept, when they were done they both fell into a peaceful slumber or so he thought she did as a purified knife was plunged into his heart killing instantly upon contact. Another reverie relived and past he dipped his fingernails into the thick substance he didn't need to have the wound closed for already being dead but he had to have souls to live. Raising his hand halfway it came down with the usual battle cry.

"Blades of Blood!" the four red lines arched upwards and then fell to the earth heading in the direction of the boy who had made him feel pain, he dipped his fingernails in his own blood again doing the attack a second time like he did with Kagome when she fell into the well. Both attacks were head on as the first missed his head by an inch but the other struck home on one of the arms digging into the humans skin and making him bleed rapidly. Dark brown eyes narrowed even more as the hand gun gesture was brought out again, this time he saw confidence in those eyes that showed fear he shrugged it off as adrenalin in humans and took out the old battered and beaten sword to have it once again transform into his fathers trusty fang. The sword that could kill a thousand demons in one foul swoop, this blade was lethal but it only seemed to let him or humans hold it other demons hands would burn off or be fried to a crisp trying to just hold it. Both squared off again waiting for one another to give it a go, as the young man was the first to make a move by stepping up to the plate and giving strangled cry of

"Shotgun!" as the hand made a fist and came at Inu Yasha with a will to win but all hopes were dashed from the young man by his dodging each shotgun shot, swerving around the lights that illuminated his face in the most dark way making it seem alluring but at the same time dangerous. So that was the attack used last time on him as the boy took a step back he got in his face, both of their breathes ragged from this fight but it wasn't over yet not by a long shot. Inu Yasha's sword was now pointed so close at Ysuskes neck it actually grazed the milky white skin a tear shaped red liquid soon rolled down the sword making it more evil but that also made the owner malicious a killer for the thirst for blood and that's how he liked it as fear tingled its way to his nostrils for that affected his mental state of mind and preferred to kill the boy without his other self showing through. It was a miracle at least with the smell of blood that his true self hadn't come out yet that only meant he would have more toys to play with even if the other was a human. Most fun would be the youkai he would be last to fall and probably more fun to fight, he had to end this quickly or this stupid fight would draw out even longer, impatience was settling in his brain when a fist to the cheek told him he really needed to finish now. Taking the sword from the boys neck he took a few steps back reading himself for the strongest attack he had next to the barrier breaker, it was strange he never really thought he could do this as the swords point was once again pointed at said young man. Something yellow akin to the wind scar started to come out of the sword, the color wrapping around the glinting evil metal as another light came about this time red wrapping around the sword as its brethren of light had done as well. The lights seemed to dance a pattern around the now glowing sword; the white light was now so bright the teen had to cover his eyes or risk going blind. When it faded the sword still glowed but with one color that of the purest white that was reserved for those who were actually pure. White in the world represents purity as black represent evil thus the world is split into chaos by someone stepping in-between the colors to make one of their own, gray spilled into the color scheme it seemed as Inu Yasha held the fang out at arms length tip in the air for just a moment before it began to tip pointing over the boys head at the ceiling and when he looked up his face got so white one would mistake him for the dead. All he had to do now was attack the ceiling and all this would be over so he could get on and get through the others. As he was about to kill the boy a snapping noise much like watered down leather slashed the side with which the burn wound hadn't healed yet, with a sigh he knew then that all had to die the same way nor he would never get this task done and over. With a reluctant sigh he found the orange haired boy had already moved to the side of his pale-faced comrade in honorable humbleness grabbing the air as if there was something their thus creating an orange static sword made of light. The one with the whip flicked back his long locks of red in an irritable manner but seemed confidant that his two human comrades might be able to succeed in killing him. With another grunt of displeasure he tipped the sword then halfway and brought it out in front to have both humans look at it. It was raised in the air all the way above his head, the white energy crackled collecting any energy that was suspended in the room, all energy even the tentai's spirit energy entered that thing to power it up for a final swooping attack like a eagle on its prey of huddling scared and fearful mice. The first to feel the effects of this was the orange haired boy who fell unconscious his body making a large thudding sound that resonated through the hallway bringing an unknown person out of his slumber. The other one swayed just a bit but held fast to stand awaiting him for the attack. Dust that collected in the stone hall seemed to settle as all went a deathly quite the only sounds were the labored breathing of the boy standing, the breathy in takes from the unconscious one, and a whip being dragged back for a quick slash. The snapping leather noise was heard again but its intended target caught the tip pulling and tugging till the hand on the other end was raw but this youkai wouldn't give up, with time ticking by every second Inu Yasha pulled the whip to its breaking point when it snapped he lowered the sword to kiss the earth as a rumble went through the building, the walls and piece of hall behind him and them were incased in a white light that looked like cell bars in a prison, this wasn't the attack but it would keep them in here until he was finished with them. Then it came the two mixed lights from the tip of the sword leaked out again this time swirling around each other making a light mist break into the cage. The boy was getting ready spreading his legs apart to balance himself for this and Inu Yasha let it go the power that surged in the room made even the red head gasp in shock and fear itself was evident. The two lights swirled at the tip first conjoining with pieces of white light that lapsed into it from some of the cell like bars; it made the glowing even brighter. The ball of light disappeared then as a confused human looked on with a strange looking contorted face, the energy wasn't in fact gone but the fang had absorbed the energy thus making a new attack, the two colors represent the two attacks from the sword itself the barrier breaker and the wind scar when combined with his own energy that consisted of white it made the sword stronger. Letting the swords tip drop to the floor he dragged it oh so lightly to show it cut even when it touched something lightly, bringing it back up he slashed once, twice, thrice and nothing seemed to come out but the boy had no time to dodge as three colored arc's of light smashed into his body, first the yellow light connected with the stomach, the second light red connected to his chest, and last the white light connected to his skull as dark brown eyes went blank and static electricity itself wound about the falling body to inflict more damage then already done. Now that the two humans were out of his way he turned to the fox hanyou as he presumed him to be. Eyes now glowing with the white power of the cell like walls he spoke in a cold calculating voice.

"Shall I kill you as well or will you let me through?"

Hiei was cuddling against a creamy white shoulder, he didn't mind using her as a pillow seeing as she was actually the one cuddling him. Some time after their matting when she fell asleep her arms wrapped around him a bit to tightly and pulled him up chest level to have a snuggle fest. If this were any other woman he would of killed her but this is his mate and he would let her be until she awakens later. Then that's the time he should talk to her about the snuggling strangle problem, a loud boom woke him though from the light slumber he was having and it was odd Genkai wasn't teaching anyone a lesson today at this time nor was Ysuske training it was defiantly odd when he smelt the blood of the detective whom was usually the one to draw blood first from his nemesis. Another scent wafted to his nose he didn't like it was the smell of rotting flesh, bones, and dirt he shook his head in a vain attempt to try and get that nasty smell out of his nose when his mate came to sniffing the air with a worried face. He grabbed her chin gently forcing her to look at him in his eyes and he saw hers for the time with real fear, the painfully anguished look of a defeated woman was not a pretty sight. Her eyes seemed only to get larger as the scent moved down the hall; tears gems began to make there way down her soft rosy cheeks only to be wiped away, a few of those prized jewels made there way to the ground with a soft tinkle or a soft plop into the water.

"No more tears, why is it you cry?" it wasn't a statement but a command in a loving voice as her tears dried up.

"I know that scent from anywhere but its impossible for them to get here, that would mean some how getting through the well to my time! Oh gods of the seven hells how did Naraku find a way through there without any of the Shikon Shards!" she shook her head in disbelief but the truth was the scent that marched down the hall faster now closing in on the indoor hot spring. Her eyes got even wider by a fraction as he slipped his arm about her waist and pulled her closer to look her in the eyes.

"Who is coming?" it wasn't a question or a statement this time but a demand for an answer, she shook in his arms and held fast to his shoulder trying to calm down. He had her calmed down finally when the door to the place they were in splintered open, as the figure walked closer the mist that enshrouded it came apart as if for a person of high stature. Hiei grabbed his blade as the woman in his arms started to cry again but she whispered a name that seemed to send chills down both their spines.

"Inu Yasha…" it was a strangled answer as he took up his black cape to drape over his necked lover who obliged in taking it an wrapping herself in it like a miniature toga. He stood in front of her in a protecting manner his thoughts even told him that he should protect his mate, another figure staggered into the spring after the first who turned around to face it. Arcs of red light were seen as his mate whimpered behind him, he wouldn't let this person get her he would rather die first as a shout of pain was heard from the second figure who he gathered was Youko. It hurt to hear his friend in pain but he had to stay by his mate's side as the other figure turned back around as a sword tip parted the swirling ominous mists the thing looked like it was glowing an ethereal white or perhaps that was just his mind playing tricks on him? None the less a tall well muscled body followed suit, as a face was seen with glowing white eyes, he took a step back to balance his body and feet but being small always had its advantages. Without a warning the huge sword was swung at him in a half arc yellow, red, and white light crackled towards him in a fanning out fashion getting him only in the stomach as he dodged the other two arcs that went sailing into the wall behind him making the stone structure crumble. It was then he noticed the way the man with long silvery hair looked behind him at his mate with lustful intentions, the look in those eyes was one to make him go bananas and kill the beast for looking at his Kagome that way. Quickly he unsheathed his short stout sword in a fluid motion the metal making a soft shing sound to accompany the ting when the blade itself was pulled out fully. Dropping the black sheath he held the weapon with both hands protectively in front of the one he loved, the tall man charged him full ramming speed with the large sword pointed at an angle to were he was free to run about without it getting stuck into anything. Both jumped fearlessly at each other like grappling dogs in a dog fight both bared there teeth with grunting and growling as swords clashed the metals tingling against each other, weapons groaning their protests as one shot forth the other parried. If either made one mistake it would mean there lives at the futile cost of a fatal blow, but they continued there dance of dominance for who would win the woman who sat in a small black cape. The larger sword came at Hiei from the right cutting his arm; the cut itself was deep enough to draw blood but not enough to stop him from fighting. He gritted his teeth as he held out his hand to call forth the strongest attack he could muster, the faster he killed the bastard the faster he could help Youko and calm down his woman but alas this would do no good as his nemesis prepared another onslaught of that strange attack one after the other. Repeatedly he jumped out of the way but getting grazed many a time as one attack caught him in the chest making another wound on him and his pride of being the fastest one in the Tentai group. This wound drew blood as well as his eyes began to seep red, his skin changed color drastically from a human peach to a sickening green color with purple eyes every where. Where the cuts were located those eyes stayed close but the rest were open, he looked at the thing that dared cut him and make him bleed. In a menacing way he held up his newly acquired clawed hands the talons glinting at the dog demon as a grin of delightfully relishing blood lust coursed through his veins. His body seemed to move of its own accord as his legs brought him closer to the dog demon whose eyes where trained on him since the fight had fist started, with a burst of speed he thrust his sword through the mans abdomen blood trickled down the sword in a small rivulet landing on his hand as it dripped all the way down. Taking the sword out of the body in front of him he took his sword back and put the hand up to his face to lick off the fresh blood in an attempt to say he wasn't scared and would wipe the floor with this demon. That only earned a slight psychopathic grin of evilness from the man in red as he took a step forward and Hiei took one back with a determined expression on his face. Both parties had congealed blood covering them at this time, though they didn't care at the moment as the one in red discarded his top to reveal a white shirt underneath and strange looking necklace with black beads and white teeth of some sort. They both stared at each other for a second time each lost in his own thought, one thinking he had to get the girl and the other thinking he had to protect his mate. Finally the one with the largest sword sent out the same attack used on Ysuske the three colored arcs this time combined in midair to make a more bigger arc that disappeared only for a minute as Hiei got confused and slashed about the chest a second time at an angle to make the wound on his chest an sloppy X. He fell to the earth of stone body systems shutting down one after the other, as his body hit the floor the last images was of his mate crawling over to him and cuddling his face in her arms tear gems tinkling to the ground in a futile attempt to wake him up as a smile graced his lips the irises disappeared completely to become white and electricity convulsed through his body to make her let go as a small yelp came from her.

Kagome watched the horrifying sight of her mate being defeated and now here she was crying over him when she should be running. After the electricity shocked her hand away from the small mans body a person loomed before her as a clawed hand took her wrist to hard and pulled her up. Another clawed hand ripped the black toga cape off of her so she was totally necked, she screamed at him saying sit but this time it didn't work and his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Naraku made sure you couldn't do that again my dear…" he rumbled in his throat as the same hand that ripped Hiei's black cape off wrapped around her waist to settle her there as he took off through the huge hole in the wall made when he fought the small man.

She was beyond scared or even fearful she was terrified and didn't know what was planned for her once they got to where they were going so she tried to make it difficult for him to get anywhere by struggling in grasp. Kicking, squirming, clawing at his already bleeding arm and dare I say it she bite him a few times. Though once she calmed down she couldn't find a solution to her problem just yet as the well house loomed at them from a sunset, that's when cool air penetrated her necked skin and she shivered. A piece of white clothing was draped over her in a loving manner; she clung to that source of warmth for night was fast approaching. Up the Temple steps of her home for the sacred well, the oak door sung open with a clatter strong enough to break it, pitch blackness meet her eyes at first before she could get her eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light to dark, the well itself looked creepy beyond all reason but she held strong to her courage even in this situation.

"The only reason I didn't take you then and there is because Naraku wants you for something, then we shall mate and become eternal lovers…" his voice was thick with a psychopathic kind of love that made her insides crawl with disgust and her body itself shiver with a most un welcoming feeling. Jolting slightly she knew he jumped over the rim of the well as she watched the wood pass by, the regular light that would shine was a peaceful serine blue but it glowed a murky brownish black color. She gulped watching the scenery change instantly to that of woods around the other well entrance as he hopped out with her at his waist side. That's when he dropped her on the ground to take a good look at her, lust played in his eyes as she knelt on the grassy covered ground. He walked around her a few time sniffing with a calculating stare of disbelief; a strange emotion crossed his face the remnants of anger bubbled up back into him it seemed as he took a step back and growled pointing an accusing clawed finger at her with disdain written basically everywhere on his face.

"You took a mate! You were supposed to be mine and only mine for all of eternity! No matter the bite on you will expire in a day or two since your lover's dead. Your mine now don't ever forget that!" He came up to her pulling the long ebony hair back to take a look at the small bite mark were the shoulder conjoins to the neck and snorted; though he ran his fingers through her soft silky hair in a gesture of love. She seemed to sink into the to large white shirt that was given to her and she wished at that moment she could shrink as she began to sob those priceless tear gems fell out of her eyes in waves. Soon the grass had a small pile of gems glinting by the old wooden well. Watching ough splayed fingers as Inu Yasha took up one of the jewels turning it over as recollection smacked him in the face. Her once again turned to her with a question in those dead golden depths that so resembled two burning suns.

"Your mate had one of these around his neck, why?" it was a command to her to tell him the truth, he would know if she lied and thus she had to tell the truth.

"I had cried for him and those of my race that cry for another of the opposite gender are to be given those to say that I chose him as my mate." Her voice was a little worse for ware but she said it in a small squeaky voice at first before it returned to normal. They sat in silence for what seemed eternity before he took up one of the stones and pocketed it thus then taking her wrist in his hand and standing her up. He was helping her to put the white shirt on correctly when a huge weapon was cast at him as he looked over to where it had come from.

"So there still alive aye?" was all he said as she looked back at the clearing wondering what he was talking about as the weapon in question flew back at him. Watching the huge boomerang hope swelled in Kagomes chest then knowing her friends were not killed but how? Tears were making there way down her cheeks again the tinkling sound was made a third time as Inu Yasha noticed she had cried some kinds of gems. Taking out a leather satchel bag he scooped them up and dumped them in, another attack with the boomerang came at them as a woman in a demon exterminator suit ran about the field with a monk in purple robs and a small kitsune child on his shoulder. Smiling for the first time knowing her friend were okay she wretched herself out of Inu Yasha's grasp only to have herself pulled back into his arms, it seemed he wouldn't have her go any where but to Naraku. Kami didn't seem to love her at the moment but at least she knew her friends were okay and not dead. She was very tempted to call out to them but knew Inu Yasha might silence her, so thus she kept quite while they came closer to him. He set her down on her rump roughly to try and hide her form from them but a shout from the woman in exterminator outfit was heard.

"Kagome!" Sango's eyes narrowed at the sight in front of her own eyes, her best friend was sitting behind the dog demon with his white shirt on clutching onto it with fear laced throughout her whole being. It was enough to send her into a rage, as she got ready to throw Hiraikotsu when a hand landed on her shoulder squeezing it lovingly. 

"I wouldn't do that Lady Sango." She knew Miroku was right but she wanted to help even the small kitsune voiced his opinion to save her.

"No I want to save Kagome!" the small child's voice held much worry for his mother figures safety. The monk sighed taking the child into his arms and setting him down on the ground looking into emerald green eyes that spoke the truth of him loving Kagome as a mother; just as he loved her as a friend but it was a painful choice to leave her to her doom with Inu Yasha so thus he conjured up a plan. But first he had to diswaid Sango from doing anymore harm by throwing that weapon at Inu Yasha.

"Sango I have a plan but we must get away from here first." He grabbed her hand as a blush crept up into her cheeks, the blush heating up her face as the monk pulled her far away from Kagome. She pulled her hand back, taking aim at his face as he turned around and slapped him seriously hard tears made there way down her face as the kitsune child made his way over.

"Miroku that was our only chance to get Kagome back and we just left her!" she tried to glare at him from under her bangs and tears but the salty water wouldn't stop flowing over her cheeks to splash to the ground as she gave a strangled anguished cry; not one of defeat but one of much sadness. The monk after he recovered from the bashing crawled over to the woman wrapping his arms about her waist and back bringing her closer to him and cradling her in a warm embrace, the hand that was about her waist moved to the silky dark brown tresses pulling his fingers through her hair in a calming manner and rocking back and forth with her in his arms. Soon his kimono like rob was wet with salty tears, soon the sobs died down with only her shoulders shaking and her body trembling. He sighed holding her tightly.

"I know that was a hard thing to do but I do have a plan to get her back, but first you must sleep this was a long day." He sighed moving them both over to a tree while picking up his staff and sitting it against the tree as well. With a straight back he settles it against the soft but rough bark pulling Sango's still shaking figure into his lap, she laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on her hair still petting the tresses. While this scene played itself out Shippou sighed and curled up into a little fluff ball at the side of Miroku's lap, but he couldn't get to sleep seeing his mother in such distress and the thing that broke his little heart even more so was the look of happiness that they would save her. As they left h had looked over his shoulder to see her eyes go blank, the love that was there before had disappeared to be replaced with sadness, anger, loneliness. He put a small paw over his erratic beating heart, once he thought he would never have anyone to care for himself. Before meeting Kagome he was just a little kitsune who stole and did things to get Shikon shards to beat the Thunder Brothers for killing his parents. It seemed Kagome came at the right time, when he needed her the most. With all three of them he realized Kagome had come at the most crucial parts of their lives to help them out of the darkness to speak and into the light. To help them see they could live without loved ones ands go on through friends, but it was so much more to him she was just as his mother an innocent woman who shared her love and joy with him, his father and their friends. Tears began to spill from his eyes as they did Sango's but his crying was silent as it had been that night when he found his parents dead in their den, a great pinch like hurt began to swell in his chest as he closed his eyes for sleep all he could see was her face and the over zealous joy it reflected then the sadness as they had walked away from her, he cried in his sleep as his furry red tail wrapped itself about him.

Inu Yasha chuckled helping Kagome to stand while fastening the white shirt about her in the fashion he always wore it. His smoldering eyes looked into her sad and hurt ones, his lips found there way back to her ear as he nipped at her earlobe she shivered within his arms as they wrapped about her in a hungry embrace.

"Your friends have left you to your fate, they know they cannot defeat me. Yes they are alive but cowards." At that he saw a small flicker in the girls eyes as her hand whipped back and about to smack him across the cheek, from there it was all slow motion his face twisted about to one side and her eyes got big. He growled at her slapping her across the face harder then she did to him, narrowing his eyes down to slits he hissed at her.

"I will have Naraku brainwash you to obey my commands!" with that he lifted her up in his arms bridal style when she glared at him.

"They might have run away but I know for a fact…" she was cut off by him laughing at her halfhearted attempt to say her friends were brave for he was go to Naraku's castle to deliver her and perhaps he would be able to keep her. The girl was being defiant again glaring at him as he smirked holding her and caressing her bum, she squeaked as a blush stained her cheeks as her eyes smoldered with a vengeance to get him back. He loved that look he wished she would look at him like that as she had with the small man. Jumping into a near by tree he flitted from branch to branch the tree itself never knowing he was there at all from the fact that he had pads on the bottom of those feet. From a distance chocolate brown eyes narrowed in anger a shadowed figure stood next to the old dry well, a snake like creature glided along in the sky as it swooped down with what looked like an energy ball but was in fact a blue orb of a maidens soul.

"You shall pay Inu Yasha and so will my reincarnation…" with this said the shadows arm shot up to have the snake like dragon thing land on her arm and she stroked it as the blue soul was absorbed into her body. She sighed slumping against the old wooden well as other snake dragon creatures flew about the sky hustling a crowd of blue maiden souls to their keeper.

First to awaken from the horrible battle was non-other then Kuwabara he only fainted as the other sustained injuries far greater then him. He looked about seeing that the white bars were gone off the stonewalls, a groan alerted him to his comrade on the floor, he stooped over Ysuske to take a look. He assessed that the boy had fought to the every end but it looked like nothing he did could stop that raging malicious man with long silver hair to go away. Without even thinking it over he touched the boy only to get electrocuted his hand was now a raw red; burnt flesh was the slight smell that accumulated the air he watched the steam wisp about his hand before he yelled out in pain, a chuckle to his left had him glaring at the silver fox in white clothing.

"Will you stop laughing that hurt like a bitch!" he snapped at Youko who flipped back silver tresses and his tail swooshed about in a mannerism of that like a dogs. He only smiled at the boy walking over to knell beside his fallen comrade racking his hands through silken tresses pulling out a seed. He set it beside the boy and feed it his own energy as is sprouted growing into a small bush, roses began to bloom becoming white as the middle of the peddles became red and then black was the color it stayed. Kuwabara seemed to take this the wrong way as he grabbed the Youko by his white shirt.

"Urimeshi isn't dead!" he pointed a finger at the boy's chest raising and falling rapidly, the male's shirt he grabbed only smiled taking his hand from his clothing. Rising he looked down on the orange haired one in a manner that said listen.

"I didn't grow those to grieve Kuwabara but to help Ysuske recover." He knelt beside the bush plucking off a black rose its peddles looking alive as a vine had wrapped itself about the boys foot, the youkai growled at the bush as the vine snapped back into itself hiding within the small branches. He blinked wanting to ask the question as a black rose was plucked from the bush it gave a shrill cry of anger lashing out at the wall and anything that moved missing him by an inch or so as he fell to his knees in slight shock. 

"What is that?" he asked in a strangled voice gone hoarse, another chuckle issued from the Youko changing back into Kurama. The red head look at him with a smile on his face.

"It's called Black Dragon Rose, it works well against electrical and energy forced spirit energy. In this case both were used in the attacks that were inflicted on Ysuske and Hiei." That brought a frown to his lips. His next question was answered from a groan right behind him with a bleary looking Hiei with black pants and sword clutched in hand, he turned all the way around to face the other corner as rustling clothing meet his ears. He turned back around to see the small man putting black shoes on, then tying the black-sheathed sword to the white obi about his waist and wrapping up both his hands in bandages. The look on the chibi's face was enough to melt his head as he turned back to see Kurama crushing the black peddles into a fine dust and proceeding to scatter it about his comrades body. Once the crushed peddles fell to his body the electricity seemed to be pulled to the dust as it was absorbed making the dust crisp up and slowly degenerate. After that it only took a few moments before another moan of pain called from him as he sat up from the stone floor rubbing his head a relieved Kurama helped him to his feet.

"So you used that stuff on Hiei?" was another stupid question asked but the red head nodded to him. It was then he also noticed the peeved expression on the smaller mans face. He seemed to be itching to get into a fight, his hand hovering over the small sword and a slightly blank expression oin his face.

"Shall we go then?" Kurama finally voiced to them all, Hiei nodded while walking up beside the red head while Ysuske looked really confused at the moment.

"Oh what the hell I'm game!" said the teen pointing a thumb to his puffed out chest a smirk growing on his face, thus that's when he noticed something.

"Hiei where' Kagome." He looked about the hall not noticing she hadn't trailed after her lover, said chibi had pieces of bangs covering his eyes both hands fisted at the sides as something clinked to the floor. Suddenly he scooped it up into his hands not wanting them to see but the red head did coming over and tapping him on the shoulder. Whispering in his ear Kurama gently took what had clinked to the floor out of his hand and pocketed it as if saving it for later.

"That's the point of our mission, to save Kagome." With that said each person fell into their own thoughts as silence swallowed the group as they walked out of the temple.

"So where did he take her?" was the reply from the orange haired one, Hiei spun on his heel and glared at him but told them.

"To her house were the old dry well is, that's the portal through which the dog demon had to go through." He growled this out with much hatred then was gone in the blink of an eye a black inky spot in the distance. He looked to Ysuske a d Kurama who looked back him with a shrug of their shoulders they ran to try and catch up with the speed demon. Pun intended by the way o-o All three had come to a complete stop seeing as Hiei was standing in the middle of the forest sniffing about with a frown on his face, he saw the dust cloud settle and looked on at them.

"I can't smell his or Kagomes scent anymore…" this worried the wee one as the frown increased its own path to make an angry scowl.

"He probably masked it with a spell or some kind of object." Kurama came up next to his friend with an equally upset face, that's when they heard a low growl. All heads wiped about to look in the direction of the sound as a huge cream-colored cat with black markings came about. It was huge with two protruding canine teeth that rested in-between its gums and the bottom of the mouth in a menacing manner, while the heels of each paw had flame licking up the creamy fur. It trotted to them with the air of confidence, Kuwabara was foolish enough to yell kitty and almost have his hand bitten off by but that's another story. It strolled past Ysuske and Kuwabara, as well as Kurama to stop in front of the tiniest in their rag tag group, he stood his ground watching the thing sniffing him while going around in a few circles. It snuffed his hair last then without warning a puff of smoke engulfed the huge beast as a small squeak was heard. The small animal rubbed its face onto his pants leg and started to walk off, but stopped seeing as they wouldn't follow. All of the guys looked at each other before one voiced his opinion.

"I think it wants us to follow it…" the rest of the guys gave Kuwabara the I think we know that face before following the strange creator. That's when Hiei know what that thing was; it was with Kagome when she was at the temple so he decided to try something. 

"Kirara…" was the soft call as the cat now identified turned around to look at the small one, it squeaked at him nodding its head ands continued to walk until they were out of the forest and came to a busy intersection.

A dark castle loomed in front of Kagome who clung to Inu Yasha for dear life, they had encountered many demons along the way but each was defeated with the slash of his Blade of Blood or he would drop her on her rump and use the Wind Scar to kill it. At one time she thought she saw another set of illuminated golden eyes watching her captors every move perhaps it was only in her mind? Thunder crashed and recoiled against it self in the sky making the castle look even creepier as tiny rain droplets began their descent to earth. Oh great I'm going to die like in a movie if I knew this would happen I'd of brought my friends and Hojou along to be executed with me! She made a humphing sound in the demon dogs arms the thought actually sounded really funny but that soon vanished as Inu Yasha came to a skidding halt in front of two double metal doors big enough to rival a medieval castles draw bridge as dust settled around them the huge doors made a clanging noise as they opened for them to enter. The inside was fairly dark the gray limestone deposited walls were covered with ripped tapestries or a broken picture frame or even the picture ruined it self by something that looked to of slashed it. No furnishings were in the hall, not even a damned rug and look at her she was halfway necked for Kami's sake! They probably didn't even have an outfit for her to ware cause they got rid of human things; sure some other youkai might not mind parading their bodies about but she didn't like it not at all. They had walked through many hallways to get were Inu Yasha needed to be, another set of metal doors seemed to set itself in front of them and they opened on there own just as outside. There was a shoji screen door with a pretty blue jay sitting on a pink sakura blossom with a piece of the branch painted on the creamy paper, she thought it was gorgeous, but when it moved aside all thoughts crept back into her mind that she was in Naraku's castle now and that's who popped out at the last second. His crimson gaze was unlike Hiei's who's was a thoughtful gaze but this ones was menacing, cruel, and nauseating to look at. He looked up at Inu Yasha who froze and set her down on her rump non-to politely ands bowed lowly to the man.

"Thank you Inu Yasha you may stay here while we converse but after words you may take her to the west room with the other in it." His cool voice with so much ice, vinegar, and malice made her heart freeze, at one point she forgot how to breathe before his eyes roved over to her and he chuckled. Snapping his finger Kagura came in with her fan in hand as always and dressed to kill or escape.

"Go find a suitable garment for her to ware." With that the wind sorceress was gone going to get what was requested. He folded his hands in his lap and stared at her a few minutes before talking.

"I need what you have mainly the Shikon and you." He said this with no remorse, nor recreated it watching her to see if she would say anything but did not and continued.

"I will use the Shikon to take over this era and use your life-force to make me a pure blooded demon. I was going to discard your body to the demons outside my fortress but Inu Yasha wants you to be like him so you will live as mates. Thus if I do this you will be under my control like he had been." She had heard it all not one ounce of emotion showing, though a smirk came out to twin about her lips and mock him as she started to laugh.

"You think you can use my life-force! You don't know what you're getting into with it, plus the fact that I'm a miko still thus you would die! Next I'm not dyeing not for you, not for Inu Yasha, for no one! Also you can't have the Shikon, it is my duty to protect it from the likes of you and all who want to make it corrupt and take over the world or era or what ever!" she stood to tower over him some of her hair resided on one shoulder as it covered one of her eyes making her look menacing herself, she pointed a finger at him getting all her courage back.

"You will take nothing from me, that includes Shikon, life, and…" that's when Inu Yasha stepped up to the plate to slap her down literally as her body fell to the bamboo laden floor that had stone under it. Naraku chuckled seeing that fire in her eyes wouldn't stop burning even after that had happened.

"What you wont even give up your love?" he asked with a sly smirk his tongue tip dragged across his bottom lip to make him look hungry, lustfully hungry and that made her slightly scared.

"Inu Yasha!" said person came to rapt attention as his name was said from those evil lips.

"Take her to the room now, I've had a trying day." With the dismissal of her the shoji door closed and the candles in the room blew out. She shivered as Inu Yasha picked her up and stood her in the halls that's when Kagura finally arrived with clothes, which she handed over to the girl and went her own separate way doing things.

He dragged her now about the wrist going into more hallways taking left and right turns and sometimes about facing because he didn't know where the hell he was half the time. Finally they came to a set of double doors again, this time they were not metal or iron but oak, it was a pretty door she always loved the natural grains, he opened the door and thrust her in, with his face just inches from hers he smiled.

"I will come back for my shirt tomorrow morning." With that he stole a lick of her cheek and bounded off to Kami knows where. She was at least glad he didn't stay in here with her, turning around she saw the room was big enough to fit a whole heard of elephants in it, but hat was the most interesting part was that someone else was in the room with blankets wrapped around their form. She dropped the clothes strolling over to see who was in the bed, once there she turned the person about face, and then pulled the covers back as she gasped.

Woe longer chappie then I usually do, to my loyal reviewers I'm so sorry about not updating as soon as I possibly could but now you don't have to worry cause of the New Laptop!

Someones went missing! Kouga is still looking for Kagome he still loves her but what happens when he meets her mate? Sesshoumaru gets thrown into the mix, while Kagome contemplates why Naraku has a certain other person their. Hope arises when the Calvary comes will Sango, Miroku, and Shippou save her or die trying again! Tune in next time for the next chapter My Lover Rescue Me! 


	9. My Lover Rescue Me!

Trying to update as soon as I can and I forgot to ask for more reviews in the last chapter! . Well now that that's done and over with. Now on with the next chapter! Erm yeah in this Ginta and Hakaku are mates blinks since they really don't look like brothers to me ), oh yes there shall be a big yoai scene in here with them as well so if you don't like don't read ). Also Sango and Miroku fluffy moment! Awwww. 

Miroku grabs Sango's rear.

Sango slaps monk with weapon, hand, chalkboard, and other assorted items Soriana hands her.

Soriana giggles "Well folks you wont get a lot out of them right now so I suppose you read the fanfic chappie and well see what happens." Watches Miroku get thrown into a few trees and land in a sticker thicket. o

My Lover Rescue Me!

A small round face peered from under the blankets Kagome had lifted; bright inquisitive brown eyes stared back at her. The child moved about off the bed to stand next to her as Kagome was clung to at the leg, she felt tears prickle her eyes but held them back for the small child that she had so often seen with Sesshoumaru.

"Rin why are you here? You okay?" she cooed taking the girl into her arms and sitting on the soft bed sheets. The little one in question heaved great sobs crying onto her shoulder and getting the white shirt wet, that's when she remembered the cloths that were dropped to the floor. A rumbling noise made her jump as a dragonhead peered at her with dark black eyes; its green scales glittered at her malevolently. A puff of smoke shot at her from another direction as she watched the dragonhead, Rin giggled in her arms wanting down by tugging at the white shirt lightly to signal for her release. She reluctantly let the child go as she ran up to the dragon's head petting the nose affectionately as the nose bumped her face as a snake like tongue wormed its way out to lick her cheek. Kagome giggled it was actually pretty funny to see, but she was curious as to why that thing was here.

"How did you get here Rin?" she coaxed walking up next to the girl as a second head swiveled about to knock into her side, the dragon seemed to be getting a bit scared for the girl, thus with its tail shoving her behind it and growling at her.

"No Ah-Uh! Kagome is a friend!" the child scolded the dragon youkai as it hung one of its heads, she laughed behind a hand and reached out to pet one of them.

"Rin got captured by a man with a weird looking weapon made from bones. Ah-Uh tried to save Rin but the man captured her." Looking up from the floor her small hands were stroking the green tail with furry red hair at the end, it seemed this dragon thrived on affection. Reaching out a tentative hand a head bumped into it and rubbed on its own a strange growl of contentment came from within its belly making both girls laugh. That's when Kagome saw the dragon for the first time; it was chained to the wall by way of both necks and a body harness while rickety chains rattled as it walked about. She was going to ask another question when Rin let out a loud yawn curling around herself like a kitten and laying against the dragon as a pillow, as a result said youkai curled itself around her as well in a protective mannerism. Its tail shot out for her pulling her into the small space Rin had for herself, draping her arms about the child she pulled the smaller into her arms and laid against the dragon's side which she thought might be to rough to lay her head on but once she did it the scales were really soft. She watched both the heads as one went down to the folded hands below the other stayed awake for look out it seemed. With another light giggle she patted the side of the animal and fell to sleep, she decided when she work up she would put those cloths on. Also she realized how tired she was curling about like a kitten herself she snuggling into Rin and the dragon's side for sleep.

He had told him to look after his young charge to come to find out she was missing, Jaken bothered on about fighting and defending the child best he could. That also left the question of where Au-Uh went might have gotten captured as well when the squawking of the toad youkai interrupted his thoughts.

"Me Lord Sesshoumaru me thinks Rin was taken by Naraku!" he bowed before the him, kissing the dirt and worshipping the ground he walked on the staff of heads clattered to the ground As it was dropped. The meadow they stood in was no longer a meadow but a crispy singed clearing; grass was burnt down to the blades while bushes were singed black with the small branches protruding now and again to have flames still dancing there vengeance, trees were harshly burned as if a huge claw of fire slashed them scarring them until new foliage could grow. The place were Rin would pick flowers was by an old oak tree, she would spin about going from bush to bush or picking a flower from out of the ground to give to him latter with dirt clods; once that was done she would be dirty her clothes and face smudged with dirt stains. She would run up to him and huge his leg leaving a dirt mark about his white pants giving him her award winning toothy grin of pleasure. Stopping in front of the oak his taloned hand touched the scarred tree, it was the one she loved because there was a hiding hole she could be in, not even Jaken knew about it; sometimes they would play a game of hiding her in the hole while making him p about trying to find her and in when his futile attempts became fruitless she would jump out at him. It brought a rare smile if any at all to his face; he would find Naraku and take back his young charge then kill the bastard for taking her in the first place. Taking his hand away from the old tree he walked on with Jaken getting up from bowing position.

"Me Lord, please wait for this lowly Jaken!" he squawked gathering the staff of heads running after him in a valiant chase to catch up failing miserably and tripping over a tree root with his face down in the mud. A disgusted expression crossed his face but he wiped off the gook and continued to chase after Sesshoumaru yelling his name a few times again.

Ginta and Hakaku gasped for breathe at a near by river with the wolfs themselves tired out by the long chase given by Kouga to get Kagura. The wind witch got away though seeing as she's faster on her white feather, by doing that the enraged Kouga threw a fit and ran into the forest to try and track her down from the land by the windy currents that smelled of her. They just looked at each other when he ran off again, they couldn't keep up with him with those Shikon shards in his legs; they literally eat his dust. So they sat by the river looking into its crystalline depths their stomachs growled.

"Lets get fish!" Ginta suggested jumping up to go into the water, bending over he stuck his hands in the water. Waiting with baited breathe he stood still as something slimy touched his hands, wrapping his fingers tightly and piercing the sides of the thing he brought out a shiny blue fish with a green stripe on its sides. He smiled triumphantly as the fish's tail wiggled and slapped him in the face leaving a red mark and wiggling out of Ginta's clawed hands. He blinked in surprise touching his face as if a woman had slapped him while Hakaku laughed on the bank a smirk planted firmly on his face, he helped his lover of the water while his hand rubbed the mark the fish made.

"That fish really didn't like you." So it was Hakakus turn to get something for them to eat, seeing as his lover how to hunt the wet one sighed sitting on a rotten log waiting for him to come back, though while waiting a hand landed on his shoulder squeezing it ever so gently a wry smile on the olders face.

"Look Ginta you did well for your first time catching a fish, but dinners on me tonight alright." With a smile his mate was off into the woods looking about for some grub, that's when he noticed the silence, it had been awhile since he had time on his own to think. Getting up from the log he took off his furry shirt thing to dry since it was wet, cold skin met cold air and he sighed wondering if it would be a good idea to make a fire like the humans did. Going into the forest he took up some wooden branches, sticks, leaves and moss, setting those aside next to the river he looked about for rocks creating a circle. Taking the moss and two sticks he rubbed them together in a fast fashion to make friction, soon the stick ignited into a small flame as he added the leaves and then small sticks. He watched the fire eat up that fuel as small branches were added he felt a bit better but still cold as suddenly the sunny weather turned cold the fluffy white clouds were replaced by evil menacing clouds of dark gray. Lightning flashed before his orbs illuminating them reflecting the yellow colored light in his dark pitch black ones. Sighing he picked up the supplies needed to make a fire and went off in search of a cave forgetting to pick up his furry shirt he sighed walking about the woods on his own. He recoiled from the strange sounds of animals he didn't know of, a twig snapped and that sent him running into the woods farther then he intended to go. A cave stood before him as he smiled bringing the supplies in for a much-needed warm place to sleep, he set about the task again of making a fire. Once that was done he his eyes traveled to the opening to see rain coming down in a light drizzle as seconds ticked by it became a hard rain and he began to worry about his mate. With another idea in mind he looked about the cave to see if there were any dry leaves about but could find none. He sighed so much for bedding, grumbling about bedding furnishings he plopped down in front of the fire to warm himself up and thus waited for his mate to be back with food as his stomach gave a hungry growl.

Hakaku sighed he had had no luck in getting food and all of a sudden his ass was saved by a wild youkai deer the size of buffalo running past with a visible sign of being hit by some kind of weapon; there fore it became slow and stumbled it was an easy kill or so he thought. The deer ran for its life on three legs as he chased it down to the farthest reaches of the forest getting scratches and a bruised knee from falling over a tree root, at that point the deer stopped running to look at him as if to mock him and ran again. This time he made sure that no tree stumps/roots were in his way, he entrapped the animal between himself and a mountain gorge wall how the hell he got here who knows but he got his meal ticket as he lunged at the deer grabbing it by the neck and biting down on the jugular vein. Once all life had pulsed out of the animal he snapped the neck in two just to make sure; he started to carry the huge beats back into the forest as it began to rain. The torrents had buffeted him to the point of the droplets hurting his face but his mate was hungry and he would go to the ends of the earth for him if need be to get food damnit! Even though he couldn't keep up with Kouga he at least knew how to hunt properly, he didn't mind the fact that they wouldn't have children either he rather enjoyed the picture of them both getting old and settling down in their own cave together. That brought a smile to his face, only one problem though Kouga still didn't know and he wasn't sure if the leader would let them be mates so they kept it a secret ever since the fist time they kissed, but that's all that happen he wanted to do more but it didn't feel right then Ginta was a bit young for that but now he was a strapping young wolf who in his eyes looked ready for a coupling. Things still weighed heavy upon his shoulders (no pun by the way oo) as more thoughts crept into his mind about those other few times he snuck a kiss or two along with a love bite to Ginta's lovely neck. Those things kept him going and soon he came to where he first saw the deer sweat dropping he sighed.

"Well at least I'm halfway there." His face was somewhat bruised from the hard rain as it came down with a vengeance to strike him were he stood. Never the less he kept going as the earlier scene came to mind his mate had indeed caught a fish for the first time and it was lovely to see him succeed at something, he was never really good at fighting, their were other strong suit about him like his kindness shown to others and his bravery in battle even though he's scared to death, the way his orbs alight with love and affection for him, every smile and laugh were for him and only him. A sinister smile made its way to his face as he came upon the clearing near the river, the only remnants of anyone was the rained on fire and a furry shirt. Dropping the deer he strode over to the shirt and sniffed it in much alarm he thought Ginta might have been injured or worse captured but the furry parcel didn't smell of either blood or his fright. Yes he had a good nose; even in this kind of weather he could smell his mates masculine scent. Haling the deer back up to his shoulders he just followed his nose while more memories came back, one time while Kouga and Inu Yasha were fighting he talked with Kagome about liking someone. When he told her who she hugged him and patted his back with a congratulations, then he had to ask her what he had to say to this certain person to tell them how he felt. She gushed at him to just tell the person how he felt about them and not to skimp on the details of what happen next time, he blushed then and now at that still not used to that one memory, but it was good advice when he told Ginta he had blushed a pretty scarlet color which made his face glow. Now his face was contorted in a goofy grin while in his gating run he almost dropped the deer but held tightly to it and fell into the mud, the wet dirt squishing in his furry shirt he sighed splotches of mud dotted his face as he blew at the strand of silver hair that came undone from his mow hawk. Once he lost his mates scent which troubled him and only lead to a small whimper that escaped his lips, as the wind changed direction the scent was picked up again as he smiled running full speed ahead to a cave that loomed at him. Skidding to halt outside the door like opening muddy water splashed about in the pouring rain only making him more muddy, stepping within the opening he took the deer all the way inside to see Ginta turn around eyes getting wide as a snicker made itself known, thus a full blown laugh erupted from the younger one. Hakaku grinned he deserved that and the mud for laughing at his mate from earlier, even he started to chuckle before it became a full blown laugh shoulders heaving the dead animal on his shoulder moving up and down. The laughs faded into chuckles as he set the deer down in front of the fire, he smirked hands finding the sides of his lovers face and pulling him up by the face slowly for a hungry kiss, hands rested on his chest as he was pushed aside a grin on Ginta's face as he touched his cheek the residue of mud staining his fingers. With a slight giggle his lover tugged on the furry shirt he had on, dragging him by that out into the rain to get them both soaking wet he watched with fractionation as the rain made miniature rivulets over his lovers bare chest, he couldn't help himself as he touched that beautiful chest eliciting a soft moan from the shorter. With a chuckle he swooped up the small one into his arms taking him back into the cave, somehow taking his furry shirt off he set Ginta on top of it while claiming his mouth as bodies meshed together in hot passion.

Hakaku kissed him for the longest time before they had to part for breath, the boys cheeks were aflame with a blush spreading like wild fire, he thought it was cute as a hand came up to settle on there a thumb stroked his lip. He looked into the others eyes asking that silent question silence embraced the two lovers as the look became more intense on the other lust clouded them both as a smirk made its way to his lips. He kissed again this time not hurrying but letting him enjoy the feel of mouth, licking the bottom lip a gasp let him enter into the hot cavern, two hands were pressed against his chest as his own held luscious small hips hands moving in small circles there. There lengths brushed against each other both moaned in time while he licked his way from the jaw line mapping it out to his ear and back a few times, thus taking an earlobe in his mouth and suckling gently. A mewl came forth from thin lips that he captured again one last kiss before moving down his body, trailing red hot kisses down his chest. A tongue slipped out to touch the tip of one of the small stiff mounds, while the tongue worked one nipple the hand tweaked and pulled caressing the other. All sorts of noises came from Ginta he knew who was enjoying the attention. Slipping lower his hands played with ribs and torso muscles before slipping off the furry wrap to reveal a throbbing cock, he chuckled at the glazed look in his lovers eyes, he loved him even more seeing as they held so much trust in him that he wouldn't hurt him at all. He hesitated though slipping a hand over his hip again, while his mouth was next to Ginta's ear whispering huskily.

"Are you sure you want this?" the glazed eyes turned to him, the love shown from within them, the trust and loyalty pierced his heart as he smiled the silence his only answer. A feral grin found its way to his lips as his hands slipped to the inside of the thigh, the boy under him arched into the touch with a whine wriggling underneath him getting himself more hard. Discarding his own furry wrap his breathing got more ragged, reaching about to the tip of his mates cock he touched the tip with his fingernail pulling it slowly across the mushroom like head. Hips bucked against his hand as he held down Ginta shocking him next by putting the tip of his tongue on the flesh, a sharp intake of breath and a gasp were heard as he took him fully in his mouth pumping slowly at first then gradually getting faster. He stopped in the middle of it to chuckle at the annoyed face his flushed lover made while pouting at the same time, a finger found its way to his arse massaging the opening as he the body underneath him shivered in delight that's when eh stuck his finger up their a small squeak alerted him. He began to take it out when his lover started to shake his head no, with a reluctant sigh Hakaku shoved his finger back up messaging the in side thus moving it in and out adding a second and third finger along the way, when he thought Ginta was stretched out enough he pulled the boy close but got up to go outside to get himself slick, coming back he put the boys legs on his shoulder and cradled him close while positioning himself at the entrance, thrusting in softly the boy yelped and he got worried but his lovers eyes bore in to his telling him to keep going. Thus complying he shoved his shaft all the way into Ginta and waited for him to get used to him and began rocking in and out before long he had hit the sweet spot making Ginta cry out his name. One hand held his lovers creamy white hips while the other stroked his hard member, Ginta convulsed before he did as the boy now a man saw stars and went limp in his arm a little after that momentum began to built and he came inside his lover placing a kiss and teasing lick at his neck where he had left his mark a long time ago. He sighed happily gathering his lover in his arms and taking them outside once more to wash off the sticky fluid and coming back in to sit before the fire and snuggle, before long Ginta had fallen asleep in his warm arms head lying against his chest and his head lying on his lover hair. The rain outside didn't seem to quite even as nighttime fell the darkness becoming a bit foreboding for his taste, Hakaku fell asleep against Ginta in front of the fire and smiled for tonight both of them became men and soon he would tell Kouga of there coupling hopping to the gods that he wouldn't recoil from them or look at them in degust. Dark orbs closed petting the hips of the one sleeping next top him as a stifled yawn with covered with a hand he finally went to sleep as well.

What was with the strange scent in his land? It seemed so familiar and yet not, Kouga was super confused as to what it really was until his brain finally screamed at him that it was none other then his love Kagome and the mutt breathes scent that wafted to him on the breeze. Dark cerulean orbs narrowed in anger, agitation, annoyance, and fretfulness as to what Inu Yasha wanted with his woman. The mutt was with Naraku; his stench was all over the silver haired man as well as the incarnates, with a slight frown he snorted seeing the smell was leading him away from his own lands and into Inu Yasha's forest. Passing by Goshinkobou he noticed the smell got a bit stronger as elation filled his being, perhaps this time he would get to fight the mutt and kill him there by taking Kagome and making her his mate, with as goofy a smile ever he ran a dust cloud following in his wake. The forest seemed a bit to clam for his taste though as nothing seemed to move or even breath, the clearing itself when he came to it was breath taking long grass swayed in the breeze with little dew droplets on each of there tips, flowers of every shape, size, and color swayed there delicate peddles moving lightly to catch the suns rays as a pair of butter flies danced there way about each flower one following the other in swooping arcs. Walking ever so carefully over to the bone eaters well he sniffed and then sneezed another scent was there, a third one he couldn't put his finger on it. A distorted face looked into the well to look at the dirt floor, it was littered with youkai and demon bones hence the name bone eaters well. It held the bones of the dead youkai so that in death they wouldn't come back to disturb the living, he had heard Kagome say when she jumped in here she would be transported to her home. At first he thought she was kidding but the way she acted towards people, her appealing attire that showed off a lot of leg and the way she carried herself it wasn't like the humans in this era. To top that off she is the priestess of the Shikon No Tama, the jewel others lust for both human and demon alike. Blinking he sat on the lip of the well looking down at his legs still deep in thought.

Who knew these Shikon shards would give him so much trouble, lots more demons have been chasing him since he's kept these things in his legs. While his tail swooshed about thinking he came back to the conclusion that Kagome was back for only one reason! To see him and be his mate! A goofy grin plastered itself on his face as more questions came to mind like why was she with Inu Yasha or why did her scent smell altered somewhat? Though it wasn't an unpleasant smell it made her scent of sakura blossoms and tropical fruit seem even more delectable and desirable to him; then there was the other scent to seemed to cling to her smelling of something that caught on fire mixed with the first smell of snow. Blinking he looked over at the pair of butter flies again watching them flit about more before disappearing together chasing each other off into the sun set, that's when a gleam caught his eyes. Shielding them from the shiny object with his hands as the sun went down he glimpsed the thing on the ground that had almost had him go blind, well in his opinion. Stretching out a hand to pick up the tear shaped object he inspected it up closer now the shape very weird indeed, while the inside was red the outside covering itself was a light blue; placing the strange thing in his fur wrap to look at later. How odd was it for him to find something else around the well, last time he found something called toothpaste he had tasted it and spit it out the stuff was nasty. Kagome had told him it wasn't eating but for cleaning ones teeth she had gone back to her time to get him a toothbrush and showed him how to use the stuff. Now his breath didn't smell so much like rotting meat and boy was that helpful, well almost cause Ayame said he had nice smelling breathe and wanted to kiss him. With a twitchy eye he had ran away from her again as the memory played itself out in his head he chuckled it was a fond one like all the ones with Kagome and her friends. All the time it seemed when he came about to talk with them Inu Yasha would have a fit and try to fight him, the woman would then save his ass by telling the dog to sit oh hilarity as the silver haired ones face went crashing to the dirt to say hello, the string of curses that followed were even more funny. His woman would then hurry him along before the one on the ground got up to yell at him, he would sometimes kiss her cheek or hand to enrage the other and run off into the sunset like the gallant knight he was. He fingered the object in his fur wrap bringing out the tear shaped thing it glinted, it really did remind him of a gem shaped just as a tear. Perhaps when he met up with Kagome he would give it to her and she would fall madly in love with him and be his mate! He stared at the object for quite some time its glimmering shininess never faded even as the stars danced across the dark purple colored sky. Yeah he would give this to Kagome as a wedding ring, though he might need Tottosies help on that cause the old man did make a new Tetsigua for Inu Yasha.

His brain hurt now with so many thoughts about his beloved and sighed rubbing his temple, the thing ached like no tomorrow and his ass was now very numb. Sliding off the wells lip he laid against the wooden structure orbs slightly closed, mind drifting to sleepy land in a hazy love way.

In the present day the guys were having some good luck seeing as Kirara was their guide to the girls house.

It had been so long since they left the forest and the cat wasn't even doing any walking, surprisingly it had jumped into the forbidden child's arms and he in turn and very bacillary held the creator softly, petting its creamy-white black stripped fur. Hiei was he one walking in front with Kurama, next came Ysuske plodding along with his hands behind his back and eyes a tad closed while trying to look at the sky at the same time. Last was Kuwabara who had been complaining since they got to civilization in other words, buildings, people, smog filled streets and loud car horns blaring in the ears of the group who had the most delicate of hearing. A soft mewl came from the fluffy object in the chibi's hand, as two furry tails wiggled about pointing them in the direction to go. It would seem it would be a while before they even got anywhere for it seemed they were going in circles, that earned a slightly inoughtable growl from the smallest of the group as Kurama shot Hiei a worried glance and sigh. Who knew a city could be this big, with so many interesting things and a few or more straggling women wanting to bed you for looks and body type. Oh yes they had run into the deviousness of fangirldom, the Bishonen fan club, Doujinshi book signings by the authors themselves, and a mini-chibi-Hiei club! Yes Ladies and Gentlemen they ran like the sun don't shine un til a familiar pulsing in the air got the cat to squirm out of the small ones grasp and mewl at them to follow.

Indeed the place was very beautiful and serene when they finally got to the top, so many stairs yet so much daylight already burned.

"I think my workout for today is done…" grumbled Ysuske as he dropped where he stood, his body now under the shade of a huge old ancient oak tree.

"I agree…" said Kuwabara sitting Indian style under the same tree.

"What is it with temples and steps, it's like their trying to kill us or something!" yes it was Kuwabara again as he settled down in the shade wiping the sheen of sweat off his face. It was very hot today but the other two didn't seem to notice well the smallest one, he was used to intense heat, but they didn't know if Kurama was? With a sigh both boys got up when the other two started to walk up a second flight of stairs with much groaning and protesting from them as they could muster.

The cat sat in front of a wooden door starring at it as if willing it to come open, turning its head to face them it mewled, which got an awww from Kuwabara, which in turn got a punch to his face by Ysuske to shut the hell up. Rolling is eyes Hiei opened the door as air whooshed out of it the smell of the Inu demon and Kagome very strong, but another scent invaded his nose the one that his mate called Naraku. He narrowed his eyes to slits as tiny hands made themselves fists leaving behinds crescent moon shaped marks. Everyone went in after Hiei, each lost in his own thought until Kuwabara said something.

"Hey guys, it's the tickly feeling!" he whispered all the hair on the back of his neck raising telling him to go back out of the well house. Though he was ignored as each person checked out the well house, it was nothing special just a wooden structure with a wooden well in its middle. That's only until Ysuske blinked at the well and asked a very good question.

"Hey Kurama dose the well feel anything like that tree out there? I mean even as I sat under its shade it gave off some kind of weird energy signature." The red head was amazed at the complexity of how this boy's brain worked; he shook his head if only he would use this kind of brainpower for school then they would get somewhere.

"I don't know let me come over there to take a look and get a reading for myself." As he nonchalantly walked over he saw Hiei sniffing about near the back of the well house and then walking just a bit more until the tip of that nose was upon the wells lip; he chuckled that was typical Hiei. Any way he put the tip of his left index finger on the rim of the wells lip to test the energy signature left there and found the one belonging to the tree and the ell itself to be identical, with a sly smile like that o so lovable Youko he took his finger off the well and spoke.

"It seems your assumption was correct." He said turning to the teen who was busying himself with sniggering at the look on Kuwabara's face, he in turn blinked a few times before going over to the boy who looked to be spacing out. Putting a hand up to his eyes he waved it a few times watching for any eyes movement and when he saw none he wondered what was going on as the eyes then shut and opened themselves.

"I…I…demons…in..in the well!" said the orange haired one pointing at the well as he started to try and explain, Kurama put a hand on the young boys shoulder.

"Its okay Kuwabara, well figure out what happen later but right now we need to know where Kagome is and how to get her back." Before a second or perhaps a minute lapsed Kuwabara opened is mouth to speak.

"Jump in the well and she's being held hostage…." That's all they got out of him as he eeped when Hiei pounced him into the wooden wall sword drawn rubbing against his neck in a saw like fashion almost about to break skin when the child like man was wrestled from him thus Ysuske saved his bacon again. With that said and knowing that was strange they already knew the well might be a portal, maybe Kuwabara tapped into the wells magic? Or some person was controlling him, or even other scary thoughts ran through rather one persons mind.

"Shall we jump then?" said the redhead hand out to indicate the jumping to as he did a volt over the side, the other three watched as Hiei was next doing a dive head first into the well. That only left Ysuske and Kuwabara, the said punk of the High School sighed shaking his head.

"Good grief out done by a bunch of demons on good jumping." Chuckling he did a scissor split and tucked his head in while the last of their group stood there with mouth open and a scared look on his face but the honor flag had unfurled itself in the well house with big huge bold black letters reading Honor the Honor Code! He quivered like a leaf in the wind but then he took a few steps back and gained a running start, with one hand pinching his nose he jumped tucking his feet underneath himself.

"Geranimo!" he yelled at no one as the voice echoed, once down in the well he saw lights come about white blue lights that didn't feel evil but good, the lights moved him along in a hurry as he was set down in the well again. With a grunt his bottom touched the bottom of the well and a spine that almost cracked, his first reaction was that he broke something but seeing as he checked himself and nothing was broken he looked to what he was sitting on.

"KUWABARA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" rang about the clearing as both boys jumped out of the well, the one with slicked hair chased the one with orange hair not noticing a pair of cerulean eyes watching them from against the well.

"Who do you think will get beat up this time?" the one against the well heard one voice say in a smooth voice.

"Detective, always dose…" grumbled another voice very low in key much like a childs deep voice.

As their beat was closed it was that the one with Black slicked hair jumped the orange haired boy and began beating the pulp out him. With a final crack of a fist to face the one with black slick hair got up and walked over to the front of the well to look at none other then Kouga prince of the wolf demon tribe. With a cocky grin he cracked his knuckles at him and smirked, boy was he really in the mood for a fight perhaps this guy would like to?

"And just who the hell are you buddy?" asked the peeved off detective who was looking for a fight, a hand grabbed his making him stumble backwards to growl at Kurama who took a good look at the now fully awake Kouga who stood up growling at the supposed human.

"You need to teach your humans some manners half-breed, no one calls me buddy!" he growled out at Ysuske who laughed at him.

"Pardon my friends behavior Kouga was it? Well were just passing through it you don't…' before he could finish Hiei had the wolf by the neck with his blade once again placed at the jugular of some stupid dolt. His small hand reached into this guy's furry pelt, which made a certain teen chuckle while the red head looked on blanching. The hand came out with a tear shaped object, he held it to his necklace and growled it was the same colors as his, he sniffed the salty gem its scent belonging to his mate. He pocketed this in his black pants, putting is sword away he aimed a punch at the wolfs stomach to send him flying into a tree. Speeding over to the fallen wolf demon he frowned, red-hot fiery eyes burned into cerulean that seemed not to know what the hell was going on.

"You have my mates tear gem, it was not given to you this I know." He snorted in the wolfs face eyes narrowing ever so slowly into those trademark slits. He had sheathed his sword after getting his mates treasure back; this trash wasn't even standing after that punch to the stomach not a worthy mate to his woman at all. The detective came over to him to try to talk with him on matters, which wasn't going to work but he let the boy put a consoling hand on his shoulder. He looked at the boy with angry red eyes of furry, which was countered by dark brown calculating eyes, telling him all the same to leave and scout. With that settled Hiei whizzed by them into the forest before the well, he did in fact find his mates scent which was odd seeing as he had stopped in front of the same large oak tree that was in her time, he found the remnants of a purified arrow its iron tip was stuck in the ground. He picked it up the tip only to have his fingers burned but still held fast to it; Kagomes scent was all over it and the tree. Dropping the arrow head he placed a hand on the large oak its soft yet hard bark resonated, pulsing with life with each pulsing it seemed to tell a story as his mind got foggy and orbs closed to see behind closed eyelids a time when there was a body occupying this exact tree. Hands made fists at his sides as he saw over and over a scene of requainted love being exchanged by the dead woman and the dog demon. He also saw the strain of him having trouble picking the one woman he wanted to be with always. It all ended with Kagome seeing Kikyou and Inu Yasha while she watched helplessly, then a blinding light consumed his vision before all came into focus again. He growled at the memory thing that he just saw, the ass picked something dead over living how could he but then again if that hadn't happened he would of never met her, now the urge to find her was becoming more and more important. He needed to be with her, have her by his side always and nothing was going to stop him from finding his mate no one! He sped off in the direction of his mates scent mingling with the mutts, all would reveal itself in time and unravel the plots that were so thick they grew as a sapling did to become a thick rough barked tree, even in the early stages one couldn't even strip the bark with hands you had to use something else.

Back in the clearing Kurama was worried for his Hiei's sake, his chibi sized friend seemed to have frazzled nerves and to add to the worries of his mate being kidnapped that a wolf demon would claim she was his woman. He sighed for the billionth time today it seems he's doing that more often then not; watching the wolf gain his strength back and stand he chuckled going over to help but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Ysuske what's the meaning of this?" A delicate red eyebrow rose, as the boy looked him in the eye and snorted.

"Hiei won't like you helping out that male, which by the way laid his claim on Kagome. But on the other hand it seems she had repeatedly saved his life from the mutt face as it seems." He blinked at Kurama who just stared back, an almost comical look on both their faces.

"Well if you're quite done with that statement I'm going to help and see if I can do anything." A registered sigh came from the boy as he strode over to Kuwabara to see if he was okay but smirked at the damage done to the orange haired one. He in turn strode up to the wolf demon half off the ground and leaning against a tree, he couldn't help the chuckle that wanted out but kept it inside. He held out a hand in a silent gesture of helping.

"Need help?" was his smooth question only to have his hand batted away as a snarl coursed through the wolfs lips.

"Don't need help from a half-breed!" he yelled dropping to the ground against the tree with a grunt of pain. He sneered at Kurama who just flicked his red locks back over his shoulder with a stance that issued he not be ignored if the wolf thought about doing so.

"I assure you I am not a half-breed." He stated so matter of factly as Kouga started laughing for all it was worth, tears leaked from his eyes as his insides burned from lack of oxygen; soon though he had to stop to breathe and gulped up fresh air greedily like one who hasn't had water for a period of time out in the desert sand dunes. Kurama glared at the boy with such anger and malice that it seemed to burn a hole in to this idiot's brain as he stopped the banterous laughter.

"You're a full demon, why do you hide it then? Afraid someone else will show you up pretty boy?" a smirk played on that Kouga's lips that he wanted to bitch slap off.

"You clearly don't understand were I come from and thus if I explained it to you your tiny malnourished brain wouldn't cope with the concept that I do this to protect myself and others from being exposed." He glared fiercely at the man on the ground; no wonder the girl couldn't stand him, with a last glare he went over to Ysuske to talk about what they would do next.

"Where's the fire cat?" asked Kurama suddenly looking for the cream colored animal as it wasn't seen anywhere.

"It must of followed the chibi off some where, don't worry I think that animal can take care of itself as seen in our world." Ysuske chuckled as the red head made his way over to him, both sat on the well staring at Kuwabara's crumpled form; he was in a spread eagle position while his face looked to take most damage, the skin around his left eye was beginning to get a bit purple. Ysuske chuckled while Kurama shook his head and started to get out money from his pocket. The boy raise an eyebrow at this action as his friend started counting off money; basically 10,000 yen was in his hand.

"Hmm I really thought Kuwabara would get you this time from training." Chuckled the red head placing the money back in his pocket as the boy smirked.

"You know he can't fight as good as me don't you." Ysuske chuckled in return putting his hands on the back of his head and closing his eyes tipping his face up to the waning light of predawn.

Sango opened her blurry puffy red eyes to a world of darkness, it seemed she lost the all-consuming battle of trying to get out of Miroku's grasp as he had tried to calm her. She sighed softly at the comfortable warmth the other body radiated, wait….another body…. She took a chance to look and her fears were confirmed, the monk was holding her in his lap, but not doing anything Lecherous at the moment, which she was thankful for. She put her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat while looking up at his face, there were tension lines creasing his forehead with a frown marring his features. A few strands of dark ebon hair had slipped out of place without hesitation she brushed them back with her hand, a smile forms on her face as a rumble turns into a small chuckle, purple eyes look upon her with fondness and love.

"Why Sango, I didn't know you cared." He smiled, juts no in that way he usually dose while chasing other woman and girls about. No this was a smile meant only for her, and her alone thus making her blush and remember were her butt was parked tried to crawl out of his grasp, he only held tighter to her though and smirked against her hair.

" Ready to head out to Naraku's hideout so soon?" he asked letting her go and getting his staff while standing and stretching while watching her get up and find her weapon as well. They saw the small child was near by curled into a small ball; his tearstained face was evidence that he was crying all night. More tears began to pour down the kids face even in his sleep; Sango picked him up as she looked at Miroku.

"What's the plan?" she asked as they walked through the dark forest, this kind of thing she wouldn't do because of all the demons and things but she made an exception they were going to get Kagome and her friends safety was more important then eing scared of being eaten y a demon. Yes she was scared of demons and no one but Kagome herelf knew Sango's secret, she innerly cringed each time before a battle and thanked Kami that the guy's never saw her.

"Well…it's not a real plan yet but I think we shou-" he was cut off by a slap to the face and a very angry Sango as they walked down a path into the forest that lead to the Western lands; though they didn't know that.

"I really thought you had a plan Miroku! I want to save Kagome…" her anger rose and then fell as they passed tree's, shrubs and some funny looking plants, the monk wrapped his arms about her waist while she struggled only for a few seconds before braking down in his arms for the second time today.

"It's okay Sango, we'll find a way to get Kagome back. In the mean time we can try and track Inu Yasha down. Dose that sound fine?" she snorted at him but nodded. She thought how did Miroku get so nice all the sudden, it's when she saw that his hand didn't creep over to her bum and that he held her as if she was china; it was like a loving embrace as he looked deeply into her eyes and saw the love itself shine through.

"Sango I love you." Was the declaration he made while smiling another rare smile indeed as her heart raced faster and faster in her chest as if it would pop out at any second. Heat flooded her face, she knew it was a blush and averted her gaze to the still sleeping boy in her arms that snuggled closer to her for warmth.

"I…I..love you to Miroku…" was the small whisper barely audible, but he heard it cause he pulled her to his chest and kissed her lightly on the lips, thus licking her bottom lip for entrance as she complied and then pushed herself from him softly.

"I have Shippou in my hands…" she said showing the monk she indeed had the small child still held in her arms. He only smiled and nodded but pulled her close so they walked side by side.

The forest was eerie sending shivers down Sango's spine as she crept closer to the monk for comfort; just to make sure he was there she held Shippou in one hand and slung her other arm about Miroku's. The farther they went into this place, the more dence the foliage got which meant demons could hide within it attacking at any moment; but the plus side was they could camp out and hide from them in turn. That's when they a white blurring object heading there way, Miroku pushed her behind himself and brought out ofuda in one hand while holding the staff in the other. Looked like his possessiveness had him protecting what was his, she blinked was she really his? Her left eye twitched every woman they had encountered before this he would ask for them to bear his child; but now he stood in front of her with a determined look.

"Wait don't do that!" a girls voice said as the white blur stopped a few centimeters from the holy ofuda.

Ayame stood there with her hands on her hips looking at the monk down her nose, what a foolish man to scar her and the scouters; that's when she noticed where they were.

"Why are you in the Western Lands?" asked she while finding a nice fallen tree, it had grown light lime green moss and looked most comfortable. She patted the log for them both to sit and tell her why they were here. Watching them comply and take a seat she saw the female wrapping her hands about something protectively in her grasp, the monk sat next to the female while wrapping his hands about her waist which earned a pink blush spreading about the face; she had fantasized about Kouga doing that with her and sighed waiting for there reply.

"We are looking for Naraku, so we can save Kagome. She was kidnapped by Inu Yasha." The monk pulled the female closer as salt infiltrated Ayame's sensitive nose, ah yes Kagome the one female Kouga would go about the forest traipsing after. Though that was in the past when she hated the girl, now she respected Kagome for she keep telling Ayame she wasn't in love with Kouga and the wolf demon really didn't get the hints; a little brain dead but hey he has the looks, and a good fighting style.

"Hmmm.." is all she said looking to the two, cocking her head to the side she wondered how Kagome could get kidnapped by Inu Yasha since he was in there group per-say.

"What happen to Inu Yasha?" she asked wanting to know more so they spent most the rest of the pre-dawn telling Ayame of when Inu Yasha started acting weird.

"I see." she said biting her bottom lip lightly as not to put a hole through it. Now why were they in Sesshoumaru's lands?

"If your wondering we were just passing through to get to Naraku's castle, I know where it is." Stated the monk, after that he got slapped a few times by the female as she cried more on his shoulder. She nodded perhaps she could help as well, its they least she could do since she almost scared the monk and female half to death, blushing she smiled.

"I forgot your names, so sorry." She bowed to them as the monk came forward and smiled at her.

"I'm Miroku, that is Sango, and the little bundle she has is Shippou." He said it as though the child was his own; she grimaced at the hand on her butt as the woman now called Sango slapped him to the ground with swirly eyes.

"I take it the child isn't yours?" she said to Sango who nodded showing Ayame the child she had.

"No, he actually considers Kagome his mother figure." At that name his tail twitched, cerulean eyes opened to stare into brown a small fanged smile was presented to Sango and Ayame as Shippou awoke.

AHHHHH! Gets pelted with rocks Sorry! Runs Apparently it will take me a longer time then two weeks to get these chapters done, but if you stay with me you'll get a story so please R&R. Oh please four more reviews before I post anything else cause if I don't have reviewers then what's the point of the story ne? Ja!

The Tentai have just gotten to the Feudal Era, what will they do next? Ayame is thinking about joining the Trio to go to Naraku's castle, why? Inu Yasha has a bone to pick with the newest incarnation about Kikoyu, also why IS it Naraku needs the child Rin? Sesshoumaru joined the tussle of un answered questions with some of his own and GASP he smiles? Why?

Tune in next time for The Rising Sun and Setting Moon


	10. The Rising Sun and Setting Moon

Next installment yay! Now let me just say I'm so sorry about my chapters being late with all the hustle and bustle of life going about, but I shall not disappoint you. I might be taking off my other story Cards Of Old since no one reviewed for the new chapter thus this will be the only story I will have done so far. Other updates will be told to you in later chapters of this story about other stories I'll be doing.

Inu Yasha: Hey how come I'm the bad guy in this:glares:

Soriana: Because I made it so :smirks: If you don't like I can kill you in this chapter?

Inu Yasha: Fine…:mumbles: She doesn't own Inu Yasha or Yuyu Hakusho, but she dose own the plot, the witch, and the new incarnation! Feh!

Soriana: That's better, now on with the show:smiles:

The Rising Sun and Setting Moon

He followed Kagome's scent about the tree after that weird experience, how could a demon pick something dead over living even if it was his 50 year old lover; for Kami sake she dead! A perturb grunt escaped his lips while looking for her, his lover the one who was the shinning light in his existence, though coming upon a village that was destroyed he never once stopped to hear the explanations of the people.

"Demon!" some yelled as the men of the village took out bows and arrows, stringing them attempting to look intimidating. He looked up just to growl as he sniffed the air, little children ran to there mothers or parental guardians for protection as a sleuth of arrows whizzed through the air making a sort of whistling sound; he side stepped most of the wooden arrows and caught the rest breaking them in half with one hand. He frowned at the men as they backed up and ran, others began to call for some one called Keade; thus he saw an old woman in the same outfit his mate wore at the temple.

"You must be a miko seeing as my mate wore the same garbs as you." He spoke with confidence in his voice taking a few long strides to stand next to the hunched over obserative knarled woman. She had the same white top, while her old gray hair pulled in a low ponytail, she had a patch over one eye it seemed she got hurt sometime in her youth as he sniffed while circling her. She watched him out of the corner of her one good eye, the look in it staying strong as ever and never moving an inch; he came closer to her to take a better look, her oldness was so seeing as wrinkles lined her face especially under the eyes and about the hands. That's when a knowing chuckle made its way to his lips, he knew this woman his mate had told him of her.

"Demon why be thee here, this village have naught anything to give ye." She spoke in old Japanese as she raised an old aged gray eyebrow at his chuckles. He stepped back then to give her space, thus talking again.

"My mate respects you old one, I believe she said your name was Keade ba-chan yes?" his wine colored eyes sparkled with amusement watching the woman recollect the one who called her thus. She sighed turning to the men with bow and arrows.

"Go, thy demon has business with me. Fix up thee village as I talk with him." She said this dismissing them as they started to protest she held up an old knarled hand to stop them from doing so as they bowed respectively; then going about their business fixing buildings and such. 

"Come we shall talk while I pick herbs." She walked away at that moment not slowing her pace to see if he was coming or not, so in the light of things she followed her to as hut, she went inside to get a back basket and came back out to wave him to follow her, as they walked through the village many people stared at them he didn't notice though for many questions were surfacing to his mind; he fingered the jewel like item about his neck. They went back into the forest he came out of, there seemed to be a field with strange looking plants he knew not of as the old one bent over starting to pick some of it.

"Now ye come looking for Kikyou is that it; for I am sorry to disappoint ye she is dead." The woman sighed; as she seemed to get older then she looked while pulling herbs, picking them apart and tossing them in the basket on her back.

"I've come not for the clay one, but to see if you can direct me to Naraku's castle." He said bluntly he really had no time to beat about the bush; his mate might be in trouble, wounded or even worse which at the thought he shivered. The old one looked at him strangely setting the already halfway full basket down, who knew she could pick that fast?

"I do not know where it lay." She simply stated putting her hand in front of her face to block the rising suns rays from reaching her steal gray eye.

"Then I'll leave.." he said turning around to go as a knarled hand stopped him resting on his shoulder.

"Ye have not told this old one the name of thy mate." A small smile played on those thin lips as she took her hand off his shoulder. It was only fair to tell her because she had truthfully told him about Naraku's castle.

"Kagome." Is all he said upon hearing a small gasp he sped away to meet the others at the dry well, he could smell her scent everywhere in this forest it un-nerved him a lot.

A dry chuckle was heard at the well as an orange haired boy finally got up with the rising of the sun, yellows, oranges, and reds danced across the sky as he sat up with a hand rubbing his head.

"You didn't have to hit so hard!" he grumbled from his sitting position rubbing his now sore head and felt his eye hurt, it was probably black by now from lack of ice, a strange laugh caught his attention. He turned looking with his one good eye at the strange looking youkai that was getting up leaning against a tree.

"Well, well looks like wolf boy here wants to get going but he can't!" that voice Kuwabara recognized as Yusuke whom currently was sitting on the well they had jumped in next to Kurama. Grunting he got up to only to sit down back on the ground near his friends and sigh.

"Were are we and who is that?" he asked jabbing a thumb in the direction of the groaning wolf demon. Kurama is the one that spoke since Urameshi was to busy laughing and rolling on the ground.

"Yoko knows this place, it's Feudal Era; as to your second question that would be a wolf demon by the name of Kouga." He flipped his hair about his shoulder in a pensive manner while keeping those green eye fixed on the wolf.

"Where did the shrimp go?" he asked another question, though his reply was a slap in the back of the head when said shrimp was upon them now; dust settling from the ground in a large cloud he stood there in a most angered manner the small black cape billowed in the morning.

"Find out anything?" Kurama asked stepping forward with a head tilted to the side in question as he watched the small man snort at him as she shook his head in a gesture of no. The detective stopped laughing at the silence that ensued to engulf them all as each was thrust into there own thoughts when laughter rang through to them.

"Don't know what to do now little man? Kagome will be mine." He said finally getting up and standing, he left in a cloud of whirling dust like a mini tornado.

"Damned wolf ran!" grunted Yusuke as he made a fist; he wanted a fight with the wolf to see if he was in shape since being at Genkai's.

"No need Detective, I know were she is." This surprised them all to say the least as Kuwabara and Yusuke gawked while Kurama chuckled.

"No need to look like fish, Hiei how will you find this man named Naraku?" he was intrigued himself as to how the little man would do this.

"Hn his smell." Is all that was said as he turned around sniffing about the around the clearing and well; he made a face by scrunching up his nose it smelled like dirt and bones, but also it smelt of putrid youkai.

"This way." He stated walking about the clearing and into the forest, it's errieness was very sharply and duly noted to each youkai and person within the group. They had set foot into this place only but five minutes ago when Kuwabara spoke.

"Guy's I'm getting a bad feeling about this place.." he mumbled as a twig snapped and he screamed jumping into Yusuke's arms, who mumbled and dropped him on his butt. The boy was now shivering not from cold but from fright, he knew something was out there watching them and he felt if they did something wrong it would be the end of them. Getting up and dusting himself off he let go a shaky sigh, seeing as the others juts left him there he frowned and yelled at them.

"Hey wait up!" as he ran in a crystal ball a creamy white hand went over the globe, the energy within it crackled to life changing the image to show three others were in this group, the person frowned and sighed. She now knew Kagome was gone, she had been captured and now it was up to her friends to rescue her, also it seems the child Rin was taken; that's when she smiled and chuckled. If Sesshoumaru would join up with the two small groups they would be able to save both Kagome and Rin, even the large Dragon Uh-Un.

"Lets see, ah.." she inquired.

"Perfect the boys are being watched, while not knowing what's around the next bend." She smiled looking away from the clear globe, getting up from the rickety old wooden chair she strode over to a cabinet to open it, quite a few items lined the interior as she grabbed for something in the back. With a triumphant cry of success she brought down a dark brown jar, setting it down next to a kettle on the stove she turned up the heat so the water would boil. Taking a two small tea bags out of the ceramic jar she placed them in the mug, with that she put the jar back up into the storage cabinet, so she could find it again later, but she chose some other jar that was turquoise and set it down next to her mug.

Going back over to her table she sat back in her chair waving her hand over the clear globe to see the boys were fighting a snake youkai, what excitement these boys are bringing her; though the one with orange hair was right about one thing she and another are watching them very closely. The kettle that was on the metal stove began to whistle in a high pitch, she cursed her luck seeing as they were in the middle of their fight, getting up she took the kettle off the stove and poured it into her mug, she watched the small smoke clouds rise. The liquid was very warm within both her hands as she walked back to her seat and sat watching the boys fight, her youthful face reflected in the globe with a smirk as she sipped on her tea.

"Great, look what you did Urameshi!" Kuwabara said while running about dodging spikes from the snake demon that wanted that tear gem from Hiei; who was currently taking his sword from it's sheath.

"I isn't my fault it wanted that tear gem!" said detective yelled back at him, while running around the clearing for his life as well.

"You are the one who said lets take this path!" They began a yelling match, which would have turned into a nasty brawl when spikes and a whip snapped at them they pulled apart from the grappling like hooks they both had on each other.

"We have no more time.." Kurama grunted as he jumped up onto a tree branch to avoid the snakes tail sweeping his feet from underneath him.

".. for you to be fighting!" With a small flick of his wrist the whip lashed out slashing the snake demon across the face, it hissed as the two human like arms flailed about making splinters out of nearby trees; which caused the kitsune to jump down and away from the youkai.

Meanwhile the two that were just fighting were now starting to formulate a plan, which was to rush the opponent to see what skills it had and then go from there. Kuwabara held his hand out as orange light filled his empty hand, the energy sword glowed as it got bigger and brighter by each millisecond, he charged the snake demon from behind yelling and giving away his position; which to that the demon turned around to hiss and spit acid at him. He gave a shout of pain as some of the acid hit his arm and it started to bleed, oh to say Kuwabara got angry would be an understatement it was more along the lines of an animalistic rage. Sure the others got their moments but it was rare even still that he got any kind of moment at all, without warning something happened as the snake demon snapped at the orange haired boy he caught the face and growled.

He felt it, it was something that coursed through his veins calling him from the wilds of the Maki to the Feudal Era, into his body. He caught the snakes face intent on crushing the skull it seemed like a delightfully delicious thing to do at the moment, nails dug into his skin as he let out a sinister laugh that chilled them all to the bone. His heart pulsed in a weird way, once, twice, and thrice as his body began changing into something he didn't know of but the strength that radiated from his was so strong that it almost equaled Yusuke's when in demon form.

"What's going on?" Ysuske asked now walking over to Hiei and Kurama also being cautious of the now rapidly changing Kuwabara.

"I do believe he is changing into a demon." Kurama said in hushed tones as another growl was projected from the throat of said boy.

He felt the power, it ate at his insides changing his out but his bloodlust wasn't done for the snake only gagged as he picked it up by the throat and chuckled lowly. He brought it to his face so he could see the evil pink eyes.

"You will die for you insolence reptile…" is all he said, black claws began to fill in were the fingernails were supposed to be, while a furry orange black stripped tail burst through his bottom region, he didn't scream but seemed to relish the slight pain as it mixed with the smell of snake blood. He saw the half-moon cuts in the snakes throat he made from holding to tight, with a feral grin he ended it right there with a clawed hand pulled back and thrust through the chest cavity, once there he rooted around until he found the certain organ and tore it out. The nasty gooey substances that were inside the said now dead demon dripped down his arm that grew orange fur with black stripes, along with parts of his chest and feet. He laughed like a maniac while the human ears moved to the top of his head to become orange ears with a pair of black horns behind them, the bloody heart he held in his hand had long since served it's purposes as he watched the blood drip down his arm and onto the grass. With out hesitation he squeezed the organ watching to his amusement the contents to which fell out, nothing but blood and tissue came out as it plopped to the ground with a sickening sound. He was now sated for the moment as he dropped the heart to the ground along with the emptied contents, with a smile he walked over to some the pieces of ripped off cloth that was torn when fighting the weak youkai and wiped his hands off. His eyes were no longer black but a yellow that faded to green from iris on out, while his face changed no longer bony looking nor smashed in, it took on a more smooth look much like Kurama but more masculine; his hair had also changed from the pompadour mess to long flowing hair with red highlights reached the bottom of his butt.

"What the hell is THAT?" Yusuke couldn't stop staring even as his best friend kept changing; the last thing really took the cake as something burst forth from the back. From his vantage he saw they were purple wings that faded into yellow, then red, and then orange. He also couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks, as his own demon wanted out to fight and to gain a mate it seems as forbidden images began to play in his head. That's when the changes stopped and Kuwabara now faced them, his shirt now in shambles he tore it off to show more of the change as large medium sized muscles were revealed with a six pack; he strode forward stopping in front of Yusuke narrowing his eyes when something seemed to click in his head as a smooth voice talked.

"What, what happen?" he asked going a bit pale at his own voice and wildly looking about at the surroundings, the sight of the dead snake baffled him only until the scent of fresh blood was smelt on his own hand.

"Eh I can smell blood?" he said getting a bit dizzy, sitting down on his butt roughly.

"Hate to say it Kuwabara but your one of us now." Ysuske stated clapping his friend on the shoulder and chuckling.

"Great…" was the only thing said as a frown slowly begun to form on Kuwabara's face.

"Do you think it's possible to teach him?" Hiei asked coming up at the right side of the mans form, while a chuckle was issued from Kurama standing at this new youkia's left side.

"Yes, he can be taught while we travel but right now I think it's best that we get moving." A loud ruffling sound was made as the large wings they didn't seem to see protruded from Kuwabara's back.

"Did I do that to the snake demon?" he finally asked in a raspy voice that settled on the silence.

"Yes you did." This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the boy gave a whimpering wail of Kami knows what but it made Ysuske sigh and sit next to his friend setting a hand on Kuwabara's knee making him look up. Those eyes made him gasp letting go a breathe he thought he wasn't holding, he took away his hand and closed his eyes trying to focu on what he was going to say.

"Look, your different now but that dosen't mean it's a bad thing. At first I thought it was but then I grew to love myself being the way I was and you will to. With the proper training you will have your bloodlust controlled and handle it perfectly when the time comes." With the said he got up dusting his pants off and shivered the feeling of the forest never went away, while the other stood up and dusted his own pants off he sighed.

"How do I get back to looking human?" he asked wondering if he ever could go back, that earned a smile from the boy who looked human.

"You need to learn how to do that and hide your spirit energy so weak demons and demons alike don't know your strong. The scenes you have will beou for a while until you get used to them. Come on lets get moving." That's when they did indeed get moving, walking as fast as they could through this nasty brash forest while a pair of golden eyes had seen the whole thing.

"Do you know were being watched?" whispered Kuwabara to Ysuske who chuckled with a huge grin on his face, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes a stray branch caught his face as he fell. Flailing his arms a hand grasped his, as a concern face entered his field of vision, his cheeks began to get pink as the blush deepened when the new youkai got in his face to inspect the scratch that was fading. Going on instinct he asked in a commanding voice.

"Why did that not get black?" his voice was smooth as he still held onto Ysuskes arm.

"Would you mind? I don't get hurt unless it's more of a slash or a bashing in it self." He murmured knowing he would hear him. Letting go he expected his arm that was a little paler then he wanted it to be but he would live.

That was strange fox; do you think he would be a good fighter?

Indeed my friend, he would make an extordenary fighter, I thought his kind died out long ago.

What breed is he?

I believe he might be a tiger dragon.

What…impossible..

I don't know, the proof is in front of you.

With their connection broken, all four boys continued to walk about the forest not knowing what would be around the next bend.;

Sesshoumaru had followed them ever since they had gone into his territory; he frowned because something didn't feel right. When the fight had begun he chuckled in his mind as the two supposed humans were dodging attacks and the one with black hair had did something weird with his finger calling it a Shot Gun. He was more interested though in the human who turned into a youkai he had never seen anything like it before and it was indeed interesting, he would follow them a while yet and then go find Rin.

Sunlight poured down onto a two-headed dragon, one head was already awake while the other slept peacefully when it's stomach rumbled waking up a bundle of two people that slept as well.

The child awoke first as she felt arms were wrapped around her and very warmly embracing her like a mother would her own child. Instantly her eyes opened she calmed down seeing that it was Kagome who held her tightly, smiling she dug her head into the other girls shoulder in a show of affection. At that moment a hand combed through her hair as the one holding her laughed softly and smiled as the girl looked up.

"Morning Rin, how did you sleep?" the older girl asked as she wanted down, she complied to Rin letting her go as the dragons tail un wound itself from about them both.

"Rin slept well!" she giggled going over to a dresser and finding a small kimono her size and shutting the drawer.

"Rin you never told me why you're here." She got up stretching alongside the dragon that did the same getting the kinks out of its two necks. She walked over to the small girl who began to change taking off the old kimono that she now noticed wasn't the one she usually wore while with Sesshoumaru; she put a hand on the girls shoulder and turned around hugging Kagome tightly and crying into her shoulder. She blushed noticing the blast of cold air; she set Rin down on the bed and cooed soothing words to her as she went over to were she had put the kimono from last night. Picking up the clothes she began putting the inner and outer parts on, then finishing with the obi, walking over to Rin she found the girl gawking then giggling.

"Kagome one-chan is pretty!" she squealed launching herself at Kagome the same way Shippou did, at the thought of her kit she frowned stroking Rin's dark brown hair.

"Tell me what happen, how you got here." She asked the child who clung to her with all her little might as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Rin was picking flowers.." she began wanting down to sit on the bed, while going to sit on the edges and move her little feet back and forth.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said Rin couldn't come with him on ree-coon, Jaken-sama was asked to watch Rin. Rin saw pretty flowers in the forest that glowed silver like Lord Sesshoumaru's hair, she wanted to get them for Sesshoumaru. Then when Rin tricked Jaken-sama into thinking Rin was playing hide and go peak, went to go get flowers, Rin was snatched from behind and hit on head." The child frowned after telling the story while Kagome herself frowned she enveloped the little child in another hug when the door slammed open. Inu Yasha stood in the door way as Rin gave a scared squeak tightening her hold on the older girl; the man that looked almost like Sesshoumaru came forward.

"Naraku wants to see you and the girl now." He grumbled glaring at them both as if that would put holes in their heads and kill them.

Nodding she got up from the bed holding Rin as a mother would and probably wouldn't set her down for fear of the girl getting lost and or killed for no reason but that still didn't answer the question of why Rin was still here. The halls were long, made of grayish black cold brick that was lined with torches, every now and again there would be a hall joining from the left, right, or they would turn down a random hall. It made her dizzy just thinking of the many halls they had gone through already as she stood in front of the same shoji doors as last night. She knew to wait for them to be pulled back by magic, as it was done she was roughly pushed in by Inu Yasha who at the moment sought out the new incarnation with a sort of chip on his shoulder he growled and that's the last she heard of his voice as his footsteps echoes got quieter.

"Hmm I see you have the child with you, good." That smooth voice said as bamboo mats where to show Naraku sitting on his legs like a normal person would do.

"What do you want." She asked in a civil manner, she wouldn't be a monster in front of a child or any child for that matter.

"I only want to take what's my, my dear wife." He smiled looking at the picture it created in his mind, to have this woman as his wife would mean power beyond his dreams and the whole entire world would be his to command with a queen of course. Though his wife wasn't pure he would fix that and the mark that she had on her neck, he would take her, as his and she would love him through sickness, health, or death and resurrection. His eyes glowed with lust but he held it back.

"Wife? Dose that mean the reason Rin's here is so she can be…" she thought this out loud as Naraku chuckled.

"Yes, the child will be our daughter and we will rule the world. You will also bare me a son." With that he stood walking over to her as she tightly held the now sleeping child in her arms; if she moved Rin would wake up and scream most likely. He came as close as sitting next t her and moving as piece of her bangs out of her hair in a careful manner as not to scratch her with his nails.

"You will grow to love me my Queen, my Kagome." He whispered in her ear as she shivered, he placed a hand on her shoulder and licked her cheek as the other hand traced her hips curve she hiccupped, as blue orbs got wide.

"Your mine." Is the second thing he said licking her earlobe in a seductive way, walking back to his sitting place and smirking at the fear and in describable emotions that flashed through those beautiful blue eyes. Now he would just sit here and gaze at her for as long as he desired before asking his servant to bring her and child back.

He growled very annoyed at the moment, that stupid incarnation would die by his hands and only his hands alone from having sex with his slut wife Kikyou. He needed to find Shidma and just out right kill him, but he had to get that damned Scythe away from him because that was what held his power; just as it was with the albino child, she was helpless wihtout her mirror as he was wihtout his weapon. A deep frown creased his lips as he found the scent lead out to the back into the gardens, he found the incarnation kneeling over a woman as that scent wafted to his nose along with another. He growled as both got up, the woman who was his wife stood up and put her white shirt back on as her soul stealers flew her away with a disgruntled Shidma who called forth his Bone Scythe which he brandished.

"You treat her like dirt half breed." The incarnation snarled slashing the weapon in Inu Yasha's direction as the white haired boy leapt out of the attacks way; he drew his own sword frowning.

"I can kill you with one swing of my fathers fang." He growled out eyes narrowing at the one who had defiled his lover, his wife, his possession that was his and no one else's. He had guarded her all his life and even when he died, then was resurrected and this man, human defiled her! He wouldn't take Kikyou back now, next time he saw her he would kill her that's when a scream brought him, back to the job at hand.

"Blade of Bones Blast!" Shidma yelled as none other then a blast containing bones was hurled in his direction as Inu Yasha dodged. If he wanted to play rough then he would to, he would use his weaker attacks because the incarnations were never strong anymore since Naraku popped them out like children; that thought made Inu Yasha chuckle.

Kanna came into her masters room sitting in front of him with her mirror held out for him to view, she noticed the little child and girl were in the room, she knew both had great significance.

"Hmmm looks like Inu Yasha is mad…" Naraku smiled nodding his approval to such violence and he didn't mind sparing a few lives to get were he wants.

"Kanna take Kagome and Rin back to their room for the night, tomorrow my Queen you will be pure once again." He chuckled as the bamboo mat was pulled back over so he was hidden; she stood up and carried a sleeping Rin down the many halls and into their room.

"You must be careful Kagome." Was the small whisper coming from Kanna as she left the girl to her thoughts. She put Rin in the bed tucking the covers about her and sighed taking off the outer part of the kimono along with the obi, folding them up she put them on the dresser sighing why was she being made to be a wife anyway. With a huff she grumbled.

"What is up with all these youkai falling in love with me…" her right eye twitched slightly as she crawled underneath the covers hugging Rin close for fear of one of the incarnations coming in the middle of the night to steal her away, frowning she sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

They had been walking all day in the Western lands, Sango's feet hurt she missed Kirara a whole lot.

"We some chow?" Ayame asked as the kit on her shoulder smiled nodding his little red head. She found the humans going about making things as in a camp was very enjoyable seeing as she didn't so anything, which got on Sango's nerves.

"Ayame will you at least go look for food?" asked the exterminator as her butt was grabbed and a hand smacked to a monks cheek that promptly feel over with swirly eyes.

"Okay, would you guys like fish?" she asked, it was her favorite past time actually to catch fish and then let them go as a child, but it came in handy now. With a nod from the female she was off into the forest to find a stream. Before this though she told Shippou to watch out for Miroku.

Sango watched as Ayame left and smiled going about the clearing and cleaning up the sticks and branches, one branch was really sticky and slimy she dropped it. Taking a closer look she gasped it was demon blood! Taking her boomerang with her Sango discovered a dead demon, the kind that didn't turn into dust once killed she almost retched but was used to this kind of stuff seeing as they were always fighting for survival. She began to walk back to camp went a twig broke, she whirled around throwing the boomerang when a cream colored demon caught the weapon.

"KIARA!" she yelled tears streaming down her face as she ran towards the creamy colored cat and hugged the huge cat petting her silky fur.

"Kirara where have you been? I was so worried when you didn't show up after Inu Yasha went crazy." She broke down into a fit of sobs into the fur as the cat nudged while licking her face to free it of the salty water. It made her laugh and smile as she petted the creamy fur more and sighed.

"I'm all right, just missed you and I think Shippou has missed you as well. Now he has a playmate again for some time before you run off again ne?" she said talking with the demon cat as if she were a human.

"Come on help me collect some branches and twigs to build a camp fire, we already set the rest of it up." She smiled a few more tears leaking from brown eyes; a hand snaked about her waist as she gasped a hand went over her mouth and she could feel breath tickling her ear.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" her eye twitched at that question why in Kami was he here asking this and where is Shippou? With a elbow to the gut of the monk he grunted letting her go as she spun around and growled at the fallen form, pointing an accusing finger at him she yelled.

"Where in Kami is Shippou!" That screaming really hurt his ears as he put hands up to them and sighed.

"He's sleeping." Is all he said as she growled more at him, taking him up b the scruff of the robe.

"You put him to bed? Idiot he's alone now, who knows what kind of demons have him now!" grumbling she dragged Miroku back to the camp site, while Kirara picked up branches with her mouth and two tails.

"Shippou were back." Sango said dumping the monk onto the ground in a heap and sighing seeing that the child was safe went over to him and sat down pulling him into her arms.

"Kagome…" he whimpered clinging to her as she sighed petting his hair in a mother like way; this always made her remember her own brother when he got bad dreams.

"No, no get away from me! AHHHHHH!" She had heard her brother scream and races in with her boomerang in hand and almost chuckled, her brother was rolling around on the floor out of his bed fighting with the sheets.

"Kohaku it's alright my brother." She cooed untangling him and placing him in bed, but he clinged to her for support.

"Sango, is that you?" he asked sleepily opening his eyes and smiling. She petted his hair and giggled.

"You had a bad dream dear brother, go back to bed." She put him back into bed again, wrapping the blanket around him and going back to her own room.

She chuckled it was one of the few good memories she had of her brother and that was a great one, showing she was a good sister and concerned for him. Since Kagome wasn't here she had to be the seraget mother figure, Shippou would cling to her most the time unless she wasn't around and taking a bath he would cling to Miroku. It was very nice just to sit next to the sleeping child; sometimes it was good to have time to think on her own. Ayame would be back soon as she reluctantly got up placing Shippou in the monks unconscious arms to keep him warm. Kirara came about with a large pile of wood, placing it next to the circle of stones she set up. Smiling she went over to pat the demon cat who purred loudly licking her face again, the rough tongue was a bit painful but she shrugged it off. A poof sound was heard, as the large cat became a small cat mewling at her happily helping to put the branches in a teepee shape.

"All we need to do is get this fire going." She looked around for that stone she used when making fire, it was a really nifty tool when you couldn't find dry wood and didn't have a bow. That's when she remembered she had left it in her pack about her waist with a light chuckle she reached a hand into her pack rummaging around in the small thing to bring out a dark colored rock with a cry of success that was loud enough to be heard.

"Urameshi…." It was Kuwabara, his eye twitched seeing as they were going in circles at the moment they were now back at the place they started. They should of followed Kurama or even Hiei but Yusuke wanted to lead and that only got them into more trouble it seemed more then once even in the past. He didn't grumble though because the punk had helped him to get back to his normal human self except for those few changes to his body structure, the muscles, his face, even his eye color. If he were a woman he would surely date himself that thought made him chuckle and get a strange look from the other young man. Hmm Yusuke, he seemed to be acting strange once he changed like more of a comrade and friend then when he was a human. Frowning he knew he had to be right in saying that now that he was a demon he was equal to the rest of the group, also the other strange things like stuttering and the blushes that spread across the other face it was kind of cute. His youkai was telling him to take a mate and that Yusuke would be perfect but he's not gay nor is he a queer but his instincts tell him to do things he normally wouldn't when he was a human.

Kurama noticed the changes instantly, when Kurama was a human he would always drone on about how tired he was or complain about something but the boy was now deep in thought; seeing as he was now quite and the wrinkles above his brow told of deep thought. He smiled it seems it had been a while since they could all walk in piece to think things out. He watched Hiei the closest though who seemed to be taking this the hardest since it is his mate they were looking for.

All the guys were pulled from their thoughts when a loud chuckle assaulted their ears, along with a soft mewl.

"Sorry Kirara I didn't see you there; hmm look at you all sleeping in a pile maybe I should have tucked the little one in another bed." Hiei was the first on the scene but was quite following the fire cats energy trail and hiding in a tree branch. He saw a young girl sigh putting her hands in her hips and grabbing a blanket putting it over some strange man and child probably to keep them warm. She scratched the fire cat on the head and pulled the animal into her arms lovingly.

"I still can't believe Kohaku is gone Kirara, I missed you so much when you went away you're the only part of my real family I have left." She sighed rubbing her face into the back of the creamy fur.

"I hope Ayame gets back soon cause I'm hungry." She stared at the unmade fire letting the cat go and finding a normal gray rock she cracked them together as a spark ignited, she set dried grass on the top of the teepee so it would catch; soon a fire was blazing and Hiei made a strange sound signaling the others to come forward.

Ayame smiled as she hauled the large fish out of the river, it was very lucky the large fish were going up stream this time of year cause the smaller ones wouldn't even have enough meat on them to feed a human, let alone two youkia's, two humans, a demon cat and two wolf scouters. Now they had two large fish and a medium sized one, that should be enough for a few days if they rationed it properly but they wouldn't be here for long she hopped cause it gave her the creeps really badly and her wolfs were a bit skittish as well.

"No need to fear you two, we'll be out of here in a few days." She said to the two white wolfs who whimpered at her but crooned out a weak howl. Smiling they began their trek back to the clearing and she almost dropped the fish at seeing something jump from a tree disappearing into the night never to be seen, that was really creepy.

"Hey Sango were back!" she announced as her wolfs laid down the two fish they had carried back and she as well; she was itching to ask who it was that jumped out of the tree when she saw the woman getting out a deep pot.

"What's that for?" she asked sniffing the black pot on the outside and in, she sneezed while the woman handed her a hanky and chuckled.

"It's a stew pot I always bring it with me, I have two packs one around my waist and the one I carry around my shoulder." She answered looking at the fish and smiling.

"You did a good job, I need to go gather some vegetables, and tubers to make some fish stew. Could you watch them while I go out?" She asked taking out some other strange things from the bag she took the pot out of, Ayame nodded watching the girl try to leave as she called out.

'Sango take one of my scouters with you, he'll protect you while you gather your things for the stew." Watching the male go with Sango she knew the girl would be in very safe paws, with a smile she plopped down next to the sleeping monk watching his stomach rise and fall, her own thoughts began to take shape as she sighed. Why couldn't Kouga love her? She was the perfect wolf, pretty, smart, strong, and she knew all the territories trails and paths inside out; even knew the best places to hunt and fish for food. Her white tail flicked about as she got angry, she knew he loved Kagome told her different.

"Ayame wait!" Kagome said reaching a hand out and putting it on the girls shoulder; she got turned around to look into blue eyes.

"I don't love Kouga like that, yes he's a good friend but no more." She said with sad eyes but looked at her and smiled.

"You mean I can have Kouga?" Ayame asked with skepticism in her voice, but that look in the others eye suggested it.

"So your in love with Inu Yasha?" she asked a bit interested at the blush that crept up the girls face.

"No don't, but you can have Kouga." Kagome let Ayame's shoulder go sitting on a stone and patting it for her to sit. The rest of the day they chatted about random things and as the conversation was now on how she could get Kouga to love her, they had many plans as to how to do this and both laughed. She smiled those were great plans to but now wasn't the time; as she heard a scream and a growl of her Sango and her scouter she got worried and prayed to Kami to watch over the three that slept and took her other scouter to get her friends.

"Come Luna we must go now!" she said running into the forest with the wolfess at her side.

Mean while Sesshoumaru watched it all from the darkness as a dark smile came to his lips, this was very interesting the four boys from before had bumped into the human exterminator from the hanyou's old group and she was determined to fight them off with nothing except for her sword and a male white wolf.

For those who like Kuwabara I know I bashed him in a few chapters but wasn't that a surprise! Now that he's all sexy looking and stuff, Erm anyway yeah the next chapter should be up as soon as I can get it.

Naraku plans to have Kagome as his Queen how will he make her pure again? Do we really know why Rin is there and did Naraku just say that so his real intentions are unknown? Is Inu Yasha going to kill Shidma and Kikyou for betraying him or will he torture his dead lover first and take Kagome away from Naraku. Sesshoumaru is behind the scenes when the two small groups finally meet, will he join them or save Rin the honorable youkai way on his own.

Tune in next time when real revelations are revealed in the next chapter!

Truths Finally Revealed 


	11. Truths Finally Revealed

Truths Finally Revealed 

Night's essence glittered in the sky like a large blanket, navy blue and dark purple hues danced around each other as Sango made her way deep into the forest picking and digging up tubers with a stick.

She had found quite a variety of things: carrots, potato's, wild sweet onions, and while walking looking about the forests floor a patch of mushrooms got her attention. They were white with a light brown color on the underside where it looked sort of like fish gills; she chuckled lightly at that thought. Once she took off her cloth pack she began picking them placing them in with the other ingredients she had collected, being a demon exterminator came in handy when one didn't have food. She was taught at a young age how to survive in the wilderness it was a necessity for if you fought a demon and got lost along your way not being able to find your way back then you'd have to camp out and some how survive on what the forest provided.

A snapping twig had her whirling around to see the male white wolf was standing in front of her, she only smiled at it as it came up to her putting it's muzzle in her hands so she could scratch behind it's ears.

"Ayame sent you." Is all she said looking into dark charcoal eyes that sparkled at her in mirth, she turned back around to begin picking when the wolf sat behind her watching the forest, scanning the darkened night. It wasn't long till she was done picking them, she looked at the other things she had in the overstuffed cloth bag, this should be enough to feed two demons, two full sized wolfs, and two humans.

"I'm done." She said taking the cloth in hand putting it back onto her shoulders and tying off the end to make it look like a over stuffed ruck sack.

She was so busy going about her own business and turned around to see the wolf sniffing at a bush, smiling at his antics walking over to the animal she sighed sitting down and resting against a nearby tree. The wolf went over to her and laid next to her with head up and erect watching out for anything that might come their way, looking up into the night sky she watched the stars twinkle wondering if Kagome saw them to, the landscape became blurry and she knew she was crying. It had been so long since she came back and the other day she just broke down into tears showing her weakness, the wolf whined at her nudging her hand in a comforting manner. A stick breaking caught the wolfs attention alerting it to strange smell, a small squeak sounded as a mouse ran up Sango's kimono, she screamed with a flushed face from crying. She did a little dance while gathering her kimono in hand and shaking it while it was on her body, the wolf knocked her down and snuffed in her face, the mouse squeaked in the part of her clothing where her boobs were and darted out from the top skidding over her head while the wolf snuffed her again.

"Stupid mice." She grumbled with the wolf still on her stomach, she began getting up when four youkai auras came closer to the clearing. She tried to get up while male wolf kept her pinned down.

"Alright already, the mouse is gone can I get up now?" she asked taking the wolfs muzzle in her hands and staring at its dark orbs while petting the long muzzle. The animal didn't want to comply as its upper body was pressed against her stomach with a whining noise that made her laugh it really tickled.

"Stop that!" she chuckled as the laughing bubbled down she began to get up when the animal growled at her; she sweat dropped what was with the wolf?

"Okay get off." She asked again pushing the large white male wolf off, so that the animal sat on her again.

"Get off me!" she growled trying to push the wolf off her again as it stayed put and she sighed heavily blowing at her brown black bangs looking a bit pissed at the moment. That's when trouble came about as four-youkai auras had gotten closer and closer as they stepped forth from the foliage as if the plants gave birth to them.

"Damnit get off! I swear Ayame is go-" her speech slowed down as the white fur flew from her stomach to stand in front of her protectively, a sharp snarl was torn from the throat of the large white wolf as its lips peeled back to reveal pink gums decorated to the hilt with large razor-sharp ivoren colored teeth; drool escaped the animals mouth without its knowledge only the fact of protecting Sango had entered the brain cavity or it would be punished by Ayame for the crappy protection. Sango knew Ayame's wolfs were her constant friends, companions, and her grandfather was actually a wolf how the hell that happened she didn't want to know.

A loud roaring filled her ears as a large beast emerged from the tree line in the small clearing she was in, her legs quivered from fear even as her gaze was sharp, hazel colored eyes gleamed dangerously but her quivering body gave away the fact that she was scared to the seven pits of hell and wihtout a weapon, the only thing she had was the male wolf Ayame had insisted she bring and what a good idea it was. She had to admit she was never the damsel in distress but now she was and it scared her to let weakness show through her fortitude of happiness. The monk saw through her acts, the way she would curl up at night into a fetal position and burry her head into her knees as much as she could, Miroku saw the true hurt in her eyes as he had held her so close and it was so warm she could taste the scent of spices and something more. Her throat ran dry, she saw the red gleaming eyes of a mouse demon, and she visibly paled.

"Why a rodent…" she said getting up from her sprawled out position, not caring about the bundle she had had to carry back to camp, right now she needed to get a weapon of some sort as she stumbled over to an alcove of trees. She blanched, damnit she was trapped and just when she thought all was lost the wolf latched itself onto the paw that was about to strike her down, a loud hissing noise much like boiling water reached her eyes as she opened her eyes not even noticing then that she had closed them; wihtout a second glance she side stepped the two in battle and ran blindly into the forest of the West. Hell even Sesshoumaru was better then a rodent demon, she actually stood a pretty good chance of getting away from him though not unscathed mind you but with her body intact.

A loud yelp sounded from behind as she chanced a look and regretted doing so as the wolf was hurled in one direction and the rodent ran to catch up with her as she sped up her running.

It was good fortune for her to trip over a piece of branch and find a sword laying in front of her nose but the sight she saw before her wanted to make her hurl everything up.

The earth was trodden with up turned soil from horse hooves, the brown colored earth was now a sickly sticky black color, never ending blood seeped into the earths core as if the ground was a greedy vampire lusting after a goodnights hunt, it tinted the ground an unhealthy color that made her mind swirl. The smell was of rotted meat of men torn in two, heads cut off eyes bugging out of their heads from shock, skulls broken open while brain scattered to the four winds with the passing of a light breeze blowing ever so gently on the torn up winds of gray clouds and dirty sweat riddled dust collected clothing making the battle ground look like a ghost town in it's subtleties. Animals, well horses actually where strewn about with the men while weapons and or weaponry was flung about carelessly it looked to be, even the armor seemed to be less potent as she had only a few seconds to examine when a roar met her ears.

Her body rolled the left with sword in hand while dodging a large taloned paw the appendage was taken back from another strike as she rolled away again. They played cat and mouse for some time before she stood up and growled, she was a fighter damnit why was she scared of demons! The small voice in the back of her head told her why, it was because she had witnessed the murder of her family and heard of the destruction of her village home, she still had a heavy heart about that. That's when she began to fear the demons, fearing that they would kill her so she would go to the afterlife to relive the way her family died.

Her hand tightened into a fist as a scowl set itself on her face she wouldn't let this demon do a damned thing to her, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, or even Ayame and her demandable wolfs! They were her only family left and the fact that she was terrified only made the adrenaline in her rush more feverishly as she rushed forward to deliver a sever blow to the beast who would spy on her and even think to kill her. Her legs carried her only a few inches away from the creature as its beady red eyes blinked at her, jaws working into a roar, she rained down the sword as a large cracking sound was heard and after that a thud to the ground with a dust cloud as she went down as well into silent darkness.

The smell of metal, the tang of death permeated her nostrils as Sango woke up to find she was covered in blood, she quickly looked herself over but found no wounds as a frown settled its way to her lips. Looking over to her left she almost screamed at the sight, a sword was lodged into a rodent demons head, apparently she started to remember why she was in this battle field of the dead in the first place and not picking things for the god forsaken stew she was making. With a sigh she stood on wobbly legs like a new born colt to take a few steps away from her handy work to look at the dead demon, lifeless eyes bore ill will to any who passed the dead thing but it was gone and went down in its own blaze of gory glory. It was only one swoop of her mighty hand plunging the sword into the head for all that it was worth, the satisfying crack of a penetrated skull and the delicious thump of a dead body to the soil floor was satisfactory to her, even though she ran like a child to get away she still defeated the evil vile creature.

The face in itself was twitched with pain, the red eyes large with rage, and the mouth open with a tongue hanging out as warm blood trickled out through the ajar mouth. The damage done hadn't even bloodied the head, only the inside of the skull, which she now deemed, was cracked and smiled at her victory.

Dust was being kicked up as a small cloud of it eased past her visage as the color white caught her making her entranced to see what the white thing was. To be honest she was scared shitless, if it was Sesshoumaru she would surely die by the hands of a demon Lord who cared not for anything but his lands and pride, the man had a heart of ice for Kami sake.

A nuzzling at her hand distracted her as she looked down at a white wolf who was dusted in red soil, she couldn't help the laugh rising in her throat as she realized it was only the wolf coming to see she was okay; and here she was worried over being killed by something else perhaps the adrenaline wasn't yet done running its coarse? No matter her laugh dulled down to a hearty chuckle white petting the contours of the shapely white head easing the wolfs worries that she was hurt.

"It's alright, lets go get my stuff and we'll head back to the camp site yes?" she smiled down at the wolf that seemed to get the message as it yipped at her in agreement. She looked back up to see the dust cloud wasn't there anymore but she swore some one else was here but perhaps that was her imagination, she had just killed a rodent demon wihtout her trusty sword and it might even get worse if she stood around. With an exasperated sigh she walked while watching the white wolf slightly limp, now that she thought about it she didn't notice the limp till now, the body was lean and muscular as all animals who run are, the patchwork of fur was missing a few tufts here and there that and the evidence of some blood trails lingering around the frayed edges of silky white hair around the back, on the stomach, while one ear looked like half of the it had been bitten off in an attempt to actually take the whole thing not leaving much to the trained eye as the small bitten ear still moved and apparently worked; though she smiled, this beast no companion saved her from a night mare and she saved the male wolf from becoming a meal.

Arriving back into the clearing she took up the back thankful that nothing had gotten into it and slung it over her back, thus trekking back to the camp site while eyes bore into her back, amber eyes filling with the desire to rip apart the flesh of another.

Sesshoumaru watched the young woman through the whole tirade, from beginning to end. It was a formidable match he had to say, the young woman slayed against a demon rodent he had though the demon had much better fancies in what meals they par took in, they usually don't attack unless some one killed or scared their young. Yes it was really a nasty thing to see, those degusting things that call themselves demon, when their just larger variations of vermin he can still squelsh underneath his damned boots. Well the woman survived it seemed to see another day and yet he was suppressed she would find a convenience in a blade from a two day old battle he himself had fought, yes he had killed the trepidation humans for trespassing on his turf, his home land they should have known better then to go against him. Oh the blood shed was delicious, but what caught his eye was the thirsty and gainty outlining of amethyst eyes after a kill the pupils got big ad her breathing instated she had run a mile or two but she stood there as if transfixed with her work as he has done for all his kills, inspecting the quality of how the kill was done and the efficient way it was portrayed.

He now followed her back to the camp site, she walked at a brisk pace it seemed as he jumped gracefully from tree to tree losing himself to his thoughts again as she slowed her pace to stop in a medium sized clearing to see four males he hadn't seen this woman talk with; her gant slowed to a stop as her eyes glazed over while the female wolf howled at Sango and the mess she looked to of been in.

"Sango what happen!" Ayame wasn't pleased with the way her friend had looked at that moment, her own eyes traveled over to were her friend was looking as she smiled wryly going over to the slayer. Once a few feet away blood hit her nose, it was the smell of human it was faint, the strongest smell how ever was that of rodent demon on the girl. She flew over and impacted the slayer for any cuts, she found a few bruises and a small cut on the cheek but everything was all right till she saw her wolf.

"Oh Kami, Moon what happen?" she growled at the now limping wolf that took refuge with his mate Luna who cleaned his face in affection.

"He was protecting me from a rodent demon, and it was my fault he got hurt." She saw the slayer sigh untying the large pack around her shoulders and giving it to Ayame who looked a bit put out about the details of the fight, she nudged the girl who gave a small tired smile.

"Tell me about it while we make dinner okay, but first you need to start a fire." Before she could turn around a hand clasped her shoulder, she looked up and over at Sango who chuckled at the startled expression.

"Only if you help me and tell me why there are four guys I don't know standing next to Miroku talking like their buddies ne." She nodded putting the tubers and things on a log near the wolfs and glared at them as if to say if you eat these your both going to feel my wrath, after that was done she ruffled Moons head.

"Feel better Moon, Luna watch over him okay." She giggled while twirling about to help the woman out with fire, yes she was in a giddy mood perhaps it was due to the fact she had met Kouga earlier on and he had kissed her hand in a kind gesture.

"So details about those guys, then I'll tell you about the rodent demon." She settled down sitting Indian style while the woman got out a strange bow, it was big enough to hold but not big enough to put a large arrow on like the ones Kagome used. Placing a piece of flat wood under the small bow she took up a think stick and tangled it into the flaccid string which became taunt as she started to move it with her hands in like a one person saw.

"We heard you scream, well I did Miroku was sleeping and so was Shippou. I noticed that Kirara went off before your scream in search of something but didn't bother to look for the cat, she can take care of herself." Ayame watched fascinated as the women put some spider web like hairs of wood on the flat plain and began her assault on it again with more gusto.

"By the time I was in the woods I heard another scream, it was Kouga." She giggled at the memory as she saw the pained look on the boys face.

"Apparently he had picked a fight with non other then short stack over their and he was defeated in battle for a second time to reclaim Kagome as his lover but this time I marched over to him and struck him in the face." That got Sango's attention as she faltered in her fire making, her mouth breaking out in a grin.

"Do go on Ayame." She asked watching the light dance about her friend as she told and spun the story of a lifetime.

"Well after that I told him straight, Kagome didn't love him that he was just a friend and just that. He looked so down trodden I took his face in my hand and tilted it up to see unbidden tears wanting to fall so I hugged him and he hugged back burring his face in my stomach." She was gushing now, those eyes where a lot more large with many sparkles in them and dear lord she turned into a raging chibi while she explained more.

"Before his departure he kissed my hands and proclaimed his love for me, he will be back for me!" she giggled now back to normal with flushed cheeks and a goofy grin.

"So why are those guys here?" the other asked thumb pointing in the direction of said group as Miroku trotted over and leaned over to rub her bum once again as she stood up and smacked him up side the head with her fist and a club that came out of no where.

"Letcher can't keep your hands to yourself!" she growled kicking him in the stomach as he grunted from that and got flung back over to where the group of three guys where? She thought there were four, shrugging her shoulder she sighed looking back at Ayame who did a knowing smile.

"So what's with the human and rodent scent on you?" after that was said the fire itself was started as the webbing like shavings were caught a fire and soon a blazing fire was before them as both girls began making the stew.

"First off it was just a normal looking rodent that crawled into my dress, I hate rats and your damned Wolf came gallivanting over and sat on me!" she snorted waving the knife around like a mad woman, she blushed going back to cutting up the onions as she continued.

"After that I thought we were in the clear when the wolf chased the rodent out of my dress and into some under brush. The next thing I know I'm fleeing for my life and stumble across a two day old battle field luck was loving me since I almost got my nose cut off cause a sword lay before me. Before I could even get in a blow the rodent attacked with paws, think it attacked me a few times with its tail to but in the end I won with a quick blow to the head and a satisfying crack to seal the deal." She chuckled cutting up the last of the onions while Ayame blinked at the story and shrugged.

"You're a lucky person Sango you know that, I hope Moon will learn his lesson about sitting on you though. I need to talk with Luna about that." She grumbled picking up the last of the potato's while she brought the rest of the chopped ingredients to the boiling pot. The fish had been added earlier wihtout the men seeing them, seeing as they were hungry and knowing them they might eat the fish raw, so now they would wait for the fish and vegetables to seep in there on juices as Sango produced an pouch of spices adding something spicy, sweat, and flavorful with the flick of a wrist and she sat down wondering where Shippou was when the child bounded to her lap and giggled at her disheveled state.

Emerald green eyes flickered to the child that sat in the slayers lap. He smiled as they played a game of Eye Spy but where would one as them learn how to play such a game? It might have clicked to him if he knew what Hiei knew and the small fire apparition wasn't sharing his information that's when Ysuskes communicator went off and every one froze to look at him as he put out his hands in defense and smiled wryly a the pink communication link to the world of Maki.

"Yeah Koenma what is it?" he heard the Youngman say over the communication link.

"We need you to find a missing person immediately this might jeopardize the whole world!" the small ruler was a bunch of wound up nerves since his father had come back home and he was to deal with the Tentai more often.

"Yeah, yeah baby what is it?" He knew he could get under the child rulers nerves if he said the right name or hit the right note in the kids bundle of nerves.

"Don't call me a child!" now he laughed at the child rulers state of face, the blue pacifier was hanging out slightly while those tiny hands fisted up into knuckles and his eyes blazed with fire while his head had a vein popping out from the side of it.

"Fine what ever just tell me what you need." He snorted while Koenma went on his usual tirade. He caught that last of the child rulers sentence though.

"…Kagome was kidnapped, she must be rescued at all costs or the world will be in danger, remember the screen like fence of energy that keeps the demons at bay in Maki? If the Shikon is used through her and a child it could be disastrous!" he sighed and would ask fro the details later with Hiei if the small demon would permit it.

"Already on the case." He smirked as a long string of curses was thrown from the mouth of the child ruler even when he closed the COM link. That's when Kurama and Kuwabara looked at him, he snorted.

"What? Were already on a damned mission to save the girl so it was generalized by the big man up stairs." He grunted as a savory smell assaulted his nose and he licked his lips.

Kuwabara blinked at the way he used his tongue to glide over those luscious lips and he ached to kiss them that's when his face heated up and he looked away glad for the night for perhaps it hid his blush from his best friend and rival, but that raised the question of if he could like Ysuske that way? His chest hurt like when some one punched him to hard but this time it was his heart that clinched in his chest, he had fallen for Yukina true but his passion for her seemed to go out the window. He never really felt this way around Yukina either, butterflies danced their way down into his stomach and back to his throat as he saw those beautiful lips moving but no sound reached his ears; a worried Ysuske plopped into his vision as a hand was waved in front of his face on impulse he grabbed the hand to look at it subtly noting the way the other flushed either from embarrassment or by the way the eyes looking at him told him he was pleased and aroused. With a wicked smile he tugged Ysuske off into the forest to do some talking and maybe even get some for his trouble cause he could care less about Yukina now, Ysuske was his treasure if the boy believed it or not he only got with Yukina to make him jealous. Hell even as a human he loved Ysuske but now the boy shared the same feelings he thought as he weaved his way through shrubbery and fallen things on the ground.

Kurama couldn't hold his mirth in as he chuckled at the antics of the two young demons as he spoke to Hiei who was in a tree near by.

"I knew they would get together, so what about Yukina? Did you know he was using her to make the detective jealous?" He closed his weary eyes for a time before the rustling and a soft moan of a tree branch met his ears, another chuckle escaped him as he looked over to see Hiei brooding and frowning.

"We will find Kagome my friend, she is a talented demon. Who knew she possessed the Shiko-" he was interrupted by the small demon who glared at him, wine colored eyes dared him to go on as he shut his mouth.

Silence was shared within the ranks as he sat against the trees soft bark, the smaller of the two stood.

"Listen well fox for I will only say it once. You are to leave my mate and the care of the Shikon to her, if you steal it or attempt to steal it from her I will have the glory of ripping your head off….that is if she dosen't get to you first." The small demon smirked at him with a knowing glint of evil, yes it was true his Yoko wanted the Shikon and the girl but he Kurama knew both belonged to the fire abortion so he would quell his Yoko with another conquest if given a chance. Though he might make conquest with the human who was holding the fox child like a sister or even as he was thinking and daydreaming about her bearing his children and the red head being one of his own to cuddle in the lap of its mother; his thoughts how ever where broken when the woman slayer announced it that the steaming fish stew was done; he licked his lips hopping she was as good at cooking as she was with kids if so he would have to court her. She was a very interesting woman, another puzzle and to his Yoko's delight he wouldn't mind Kurama mating the slayer, she was strong, beautiful but his nuances where abolished as the monk came over to wrap his arms around her waist, she flushed at him but didn't smack him away as usual but fondly looked into his eyes.

He sighed it was true the world was going to hell, he Kurama didn't have a mate or even a woman to court, his Yoko got angry but pushed that idea to the back of his mind now, the girl had chosen the monk and he would respect that. How ever the ever present lurking of one in a tree near by caught his visage as a piece of white billowed dramatically with the light breeze, it was there in the tree amber eyes caught his emerald gaze. He stood frozen to the spot for a mere minute or so as those eyes bore holes into his soul, searching for something that could quell the hunger and thirst for knowledge he so desperately was still searching for; his eyes changed color at that moment fading from the green to his own set of equally amber colored orbs that made the pair in a tree not far away widen a slight bit.

"Kurama come on foods getting cold!" it was Ysuskes voice, when did they get back? He looked over his shoulder to see even Hiei was sitting next to the fire but not eating anything as he glared at the fire wanting to will it to blow up or something, turning around he went to the group and accepted a bowl of fish stew and plopped down on the earth next to Hiei who scowled. His gaze flicked over to the girl and monk who were engaged in idol chattering along with the female wolf who laughed at the two and when the monk got bonked on the head by a fist. Ysuske and Kuwabara were sitting really close, well to say the least the detective was sitting in the red heads lap while eating his stew and looking very smug at the moment before Hiei punched Kuwabara in the face.

"Don't use my sister as a tool baka, next time I won't hesitate to kill you!" he saw Hiei growl out but was relieved the boy wasn't hurt much because strange enough his face didn't contort in pain as it usually did, that's when the short one turned to the group of three coming to stand in front of the human woman.

"You know my mate woman, now tell me where Naraku is." Hiei hissed out when a shokujo came from nowhere to bonk him on the head by a very pissy monk who non-the less grumbled then smiled.

"Now, now my short friend you must be more polite to the ladies." The demon watched him chuckle and he snorted walking away to have the lecherous monk to be dealt with by the wrath of the woman slayer as he grinned his contemptment.

Sango set down her bowl of half finished fish stew on the ground and looked over at Miroku who had a piece of fish stuffed in his mouth, the scowl was enough to melt the skin off the monks bones if he so much as moved, this was the silent cue for Ayame to finish stuffing her face and to see how Moon and Luna where as she excused herself she ran to where her wolfs were to talk with them for the moment.

"Who is his mate?" she asked all sickly sweet as the monk swallowed the fish meat hard as he laughed small tricklets of sweat began to form on the side of his head as he tried to scoot back.

"Kagome is his mate." He finally squeaked out as Sango blinked, she seemed a bit confused as anger and sadness rolled into one huge big emotional roller coaster that just happened to thwack him on the head really hard to give him three large lumps sitting atop his head.

"Don't lie to me Miroku so help Kami!" she growled out as Miroku tried to compose himself, he looked into those furnas like eyes that could look at anything and catch it ablaze.

"I'm not, it seems while Kagome escaped to her own time she met a few guys in the future who are demons. She found out she was a demon as well and has a mate now." He finished with the astonished look of the woman as he sighed and set down his empty bowl and chop sticks.

He watched her sigh, confusion written on her face at why Kagome would love a short guy.

"Alright, but we tomorrow morning." She finished taking up her bowl as a small body stood next to her with a scowl.

"Hn I'll scout the perimeters, if I find Naraku's castle then I'll rescue my mate." With that Hiei sped off into the night his mind ablaze from the memories of first meeting the girl.

It took only a few minutes to find what he was looking for, Kagome's scent filled the clearing he was in the wide open space was filled with ominous bleach white skulls of the dead, fog rolled in thick waves making the brown ground look as if it wasn't there. Thick curls of the white Smokey substance wound its way up his legs as he stood in front of a large castle the gray stone sparkled. The drawbridge was up but that didn't stop Hiei as he sped up the wall like a salamander with suction cups on his feet and hands.

He stopped though, the sound of steal on steal ringing in his ears, the smell of the one that kidnapped her flew through his nostrils as blood assaulted his scences. True he wanted to be the one to kill the bastard but if someone else did it for him more power to them, he by passed a strange looking door which had Naraku's scent in it, it actually had the strongest scent probably cause it was his main room he stayed in.

"No Rin! Don't touch her!" that was Kagome's voice he heard, speeding up he ran down the hall to see a door ajar and a lizard demon trying to get at a young girl and his mate. They seemed to be fine seeing as a dragon was protecting them at the moment but the room seemed to prevent her from using her abilities.

She and Rin were playing a game of I spy when a servant came in, it was a fox that gave her some new cloths to ware for the night. After the fox left the door was opened slowly as a scaled head with beady eyes looked in on them. Rin didn't notice but Kagome did as she dove for the child.

"No Rin! Don't touch her!" A searing pain engulfed her back, traveling up and then down the spine, attacking the nerves. The lizard demon had tried to attack the child but she protected the girl with her life. The thing tried to get Rin as the girl pulled Kagome towards the wall where Ah-Uh had just sat up both heads glared at the lizard.

Suddenly a black blur had encompassed the lizard as the lifeless body feel to the ground, clawed hands reached out for Kagome as Rin screamed the dragons heads growled at the unsuspecting Hiei.

"Girl that is my mate." He stated mater of factly when Kagome came too to see Hiei's worried face hovering; she squirmed in the embrace of the child before getting lose.

"Ah-Un this is a friend." She said stroking the twin dragonheads while one purred the other looked over at Hiei to make sure he didn't try anything funny. She only giggled getting up out of Rin's embrace, but took the small hands in her own so she could meet her mate.

"It's okay Rin, this guy is my mate and he will take you back to Lord Sesshoumaru." She chided the child gently, Hiei snorted while she threw him a look that said you better.

"First before we go off we need to free Ah-Uh from his chains." Just as she said that Inu Yasha came in with the head of the newest incarnation in his hands slamming it against the floor.

"You will not take what is mine, Kikyou you will not leave me!" he pointed a clawed finger in her direction as she growled at him.

"I'm not Kikyou, I'm Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" she shouted at him as he smiled deviously.

"You will be taught how not to disobey your mate." He growled striding forward only to be stopped by a sword to his neck and a growl from a male.

"You will not take what isn't yours hanyou." Hiei growled, Kagome was his and his only if this hanyou thought he was getting her he was so wrong.

With that a new battle erupted as the head on the floor rolled from the force of blows from a fully formed Tetsigua and the normal short sword Hiei always fought with.

Inu Yasha was try to strike while Hiei parried it but not without the consequence of getting hit into the wall from the force of the strike making his feet slide backwards till he hit a wall going through it to another bed chamber.

Hiei got tangled up in some bed sheets while the hanyou looked almost psychotic with red dripping in his vision, as fast as he could the shortest fighter got out of the bed spread to slash the hanyou in the chest. As fast as one could blink two lines criss crossed the Inu's chest in an X fashion, it took a few minutes for the pain to register as he roared at the speeding black blur.

"You'll die shorty!" Inu Yasha growled raising Tetsigua over his head, power radiated from its tip as he brought it down with a cry.

"Kaze No Kizu!" the sword came down in a flash of light heading towards the speeding demon, Hiei had seen the attack coming and when it almost touched him he side stepped it as the Kizu slammed into the opposite wall of the bed chamber they were in.

"Hiei watch out!" Kagome cried in alarm as she had pulled Rin to her and ran back over to the two-headed dragon, she knew if Inu Yasha ever tried to get near her and Rin near Ah-Un the dragon would protect them. She felt the pain her beloved was in because of the bond in the hot spring, the bite mark on her neck how ever was almost gone if Hiei dosen't bite her again it would be gone in the morning and all claim to her would be open again.

"Kagome-sama is your mate going to win like Sesshoumaru-sama dose?" it was an innocent question, she didn't know how to answer it but nodded anyway because Hiei was indeed strong. To bad she couldn't help though, the room they were currently in had a spell preventing her from using her own forbidden child powers. Wait, her demon powers! Not miko powers, she grinned putting the child behind her and bringing up a hand as power gathered from her inner self procreated at her fingertips.

The power she held in her hand was gathered into a pink blue orb, it got as big as a baseball. She waited until Hiei struck Inu Yasha again to hurl the miko power ball at the hanyou's back, she watched as her first love and friend fell. Turning around those angry amber eyes got wide in realization, the red seeping from the edges of those once glossy eyes full of life now dull with the residue of death.

"K-Kagome?" he asked as a body hit the floor with a thud, that's when she raced over to Hiei who was leaning on his sword, she glomped him softly crying into his shoulder as he brought her closer to him with a hand while cleaning his sword on the fallen advisory.

Hiei nuzzled her face and neck, the juncture where he bit her to claim her as his as the sun rose he bit her again and this time she bit him as well to surmise the fact of claim they both had on each other.

"Set Ah-Un free love, I'm sure Sesshoumaru would like to see Rin again." She whispered in a horse voice, her back still hurt but it was healing.

"Your hurt." He said a bit gruffly gliding a claw down her back when she shivered from the poison burn.

"I'm fine free the dragon first before tending to anything else." She said again, he took her up in his arms bridal style walking over to said dragon and in one swift motion he took out his sword breaking the chains that bound the creature.

The sound of clanking chains filled the silent room before a manic like laugh filled it.

"You will not get away that easily Kagome and Rin, your both mine." Jiaki filled the room making all occupants cough, the gray purple mist cleared as a man in a white baboon pelt walked in with an albino child. He walked over to the dead hanyou on the ground and sighed.

"Inu Yasha killed Shidma for Kikoyu's betrayal." A cruel smile twisted the lips of Naraku as he told some servants to take the dragon to another room and to put the two lovers in a room together, if he couldn't have Kagome then no one would, as for the child he would lump her in the same room as the two love birds to die a gruesome death.

"Pervert!" rang throughout the night as a slap resounded off the trees, an unconscious monk hit the dirt floor of the ground.

She sighed why did he always do that? Walking over to the now sleeping kitsune child she didn't notice the two golden gazes that watched her get into a bed and slumped over protecting the kid in her grasp.

Once the woman and monk were asleep Kurama chuckled at the fact that the Mozaku and Dragon tiger weren't back yet. Probably having some kind of sexual venture.

"You know it's not polite to stare." He interjected while getting up and walking into the forest to sit in a clearing near a river. He sat on a warm rock red locks turning silver under the full moon, pretty soon Suzuchi turned into Youko Kurama the famous silver fox thief. His human ears moved to the top of his head turning into silver fox ears, red hair became waist length silver while green eyes turned into golden hues of the sun. The normal ware was turned into white robes while he chuckled at the spike of energy from the demon that came to visit.

"This Sesshoumaru shall stare if his heart desires to." It was a smooth and gruff voice all at once; the tone was one of commanding.

"I suppose my group over stepped their boundaries by trespassing on your lands. We will be gone within a few hours for if Hiei found his mate then he would have been back by now." The Youko frowned, it was true if Hiei would of found his mate he would of rushed back to tell him and then go on his way to the well and back into the future.

He looked over at the stoic demon lord who was staring into the water, he saw the few emotions flaring to life, guilt, remorse, lust, overbearing his glossing eyes as they found his own. The Youko only smirked patting the rock he sat on for the lord to sit with him. Sesshoumaru snorted but complied, as he came closer the silver fox sniffed in quite he could now tell he hung around a human child.

"So the child Naraku took must be the girl you travel with Lord Sesshoumaru?" the question was answered with a glare as he chuckled.

"No need to get all moody." He purred pulling up his feet to pull them up to his chest resting his head on the knees, some pieces of hair fell over his face before he could reach out the demon lord did tucking the hair behind his fluffy ears.

Gold eyes met Gold eyes in a heated glance, one wanted to be loved and the other wanted love but to have a strong mate, mayhap both get there wish?

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Kurama smiled a fang poking out of his mouth while a chuckle rumbled in his chest, he seductively got off the rock and took off his white top jumping into the water silvery tail floating to the top of the water. A splash later Sesshoumaru was also in the water now holding the silver kitsune in his arms.

"Why do you affect this Sesshoumaru so?" he had asked while holding Youko from behind his head on top the kitsunes, he didn't suspect the answer.

"Because I stole your heart." He turned around in the embrace to kiss the demon lords lips, so softly it felt like a butterfly but the kiss turned into a battle of dominance as Sesshoumaru licked the kitsunes bottom lip.

He complied letting Sesshoumaru explore his mouth, tasting everything in the moist mouth, a tongue slide over teeth, his tongue, and the top of his mouth, which to that Kurama moaned softly. The kiss was broken when both needed air; the sound of heavy breathing was accompanied by the nighttime chirping of crickets and rushing water from the waterfall not to fare away.

"We should do this after the final fight, Hiei and his mate might be in trouble." The kitsune protested to the groping Lord who nodded, though Sesshoumaru lifts him into his arms and took him to dry land setting down the laughing man whom he loved. This would be his mate; if he so chose to pick him he had yet to see the prowess and strength.

**Hiei are you okay?** The telepathic link was established after Kurama turned back to Minamino, after talking with koorime however he would have to explain to Lord Sesshoumaru that he shared a body with a fox spirit.

_Hn, no I'm chained up to a dungeon wall with my mate and a child I don't know. What do think?_ His sarcasticness made him sigh and stop with a weird glance from his soon to be mate Sesshoumaru.

**Ha-ha Hiei, but really you found your mate and the girl Rin? Where is the castle at and what is Naraku using them for? Kurama was very interested in why Naraku needed a woman and a child to do anything.**

_Hn, he needs my mate to taint the jewel. How I don't know, but the child is needed to be his heir once he is gone it seems he wants to implant the tainted jewel into the girl and add his own essence to her to make her his daughter and to continue his evil doing._ The fox sighed, damnit so that's why he was using innocents.

"Sesshoumaru it seems my friend has found your Rin and his mate." He frowned at the stoic Lord as he spoke on.

"Naraku wants to use Rin for his legacy it seems he wants a daughter." Sat this Sesshoumaru frowned deeply.

"This Sesshoumaru will not let Rin be used by anyone." He growled loudly while Kurama sighed lightly.

"We must go back to the camp and get the others, I know where the castle is." At this both ran with demon speed back to the camp site not to far in.

Hiei had woken from the loud groan of pain his mate gave, he frowned he had not protected her the way he should of.

"Kukukuku looks like your both awake." Said a voice from the shadows as a man with a white baboon pelt about his person, he walked over to Kagome and licked her lips while he growled.

"Get off her!" He all but shouted, eyes tinting in red as the loathed creature reached out for her breast when her leg got him in the groin. Hiei chuckled as the man feel to a knee growling at the woman and struck her hard drawing blood from her lips.

"I can't use you now worthless bitch, you are now claimed by a forbidden child who runs from the law." He chuckled motioning for the guards to keep watch over them.

"I can how ever use you still to taint the jewel and to make Rin my daughter with my essence." Turning about he walked back into the shadows with a albino child who seemed to appear out of no where.

"Come Kanna!" he growled as the child melted into the shadows after her master.

Sorry about the update guys, I promise to make the next chapter a few pages longer and have some more yoai/sex related theme goodness. As for the updating it might be awhile again I just got my license and will soon be going to College. Also starting a new fan fiction a Fullmetal Alchemist one called Alchemist Meets Demon, check it out. As for reviews you know what do R&R. –winks-

Next chapter For Love of a Tainted Jewel


	12. For love of a Tainted Jewel

Okay the long awaited next chapter of my story, sorry that it took so long guys I had a lot of crap to deal with for some time, plus college and a job! shakes fist at her managers for keeping her so late 

Sori: Sorry for the wait guys, life has a way of dealing blows and apparently I got dealt a LARGE blow of mass proportion.

Yaoi-san: Or in your case you had a large square in your room with plot bunnies! – chuckles –

Sori: It's not a square! And I got rid of a lot of my plot bunnies thanks! – glares – At any rate heres the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the witch named Aki, no suing please!

Ch12 For Love of a Tainted Jewel

Kagome groaned as her head lolled to the side, a demon had just come in and injected her with some kind of orange liquid. The penetration of the needle didn't hurt, when a small droplet of blood blobbed out Hiei growled out his anger and hissed at the chains that burned his wrists. They were magic chains capable of holding them in this creepy dungeon, she didn't know if her miko powers would come into play and if at all she could use them but it was worth a try, right?

The door slammed open however as Naraku sashayed across the floor, the demon who injected the liquid in her scurried out. He caught her chin in-between his thumb and forefinger staring into her un-dilated eyes, he hissed at her showing her his fangs and a smile came to lips as the mark on her neck began to disappear and to Hiei's despair and utter horror Naraku began to nuzzle her neck and lick it.

"N-no!" Kagome couldn't get her voice to work right, she wanted to get out of here not to be this evil mans wife, clawed hands went to her lips hushing her up as crimson red eyes looked into blue frightened ones.

"My dear, you will become my wife weather while your living or dead. For I have the incantation that the old demon witch used for Kikyou's resurrection!" She gasped at him, how can that be, Urase didn't even write it down, or did she? For all she knew Urase could have done it and hidden the book somewhere shit! She cursed in her mind.

"Now, you will be my wife and bearer of my line along with the child Rin. The Jewel will tainted and you will be mine." He said into her ear and as he pulled back his lips caressed her ear and she shivered for fear of being evil, for killing without remorse. She looked over to Hiei whom was trying his hardest to get out of the chains.

Suddenly her chains snapped open and she fell into the arms of Naraku, he pulled her close to his body as a spasm over took her and she fell limp into his arms. All around her was going black, an encroaching darkness she wanted to rid herself of right now, but white wrapped around her making her cold and drawing from her body the warmth it was supposed to generate.

"You are mine…" the whispered words were spoken before pain claimed her neck; she was being taken somewhere and didn't want to know. Someone bit into her and she howled, where was she? Who was next to her! She was scared to find a blanket wrapped around her and a strange hand that didn't belong to Hiei wrapping around her waist.

Suddenly she was pulled back into a hard chest and someone began to kiss her neck lovingly as a silky smooth voice floated to her ears.

"You are marked as my property, and the child, Rin, will be my property as well. After the ceremony is over you will kill the Forbidden one." He touched her unclothed back dragging a clawed forefinger down her spine and making her shiver with fear.

"Please…don't do this…" she whispered as tears splashed down her face, however a slap to the face woke her up from the reality that might be.

"Kagome!" Hiei yelled, she opened her eyes and blinked the blurry images away as she tried to recall what had happen.

"Hiei is your bite mark on my neck gone!" She sounded worried, but he took a look anyway and shook his head no, to which she sighed in relief. Now she mused that was just a nasty dream, how silly can I be to think Naraku wants me when all he's after is Rin and the Jewel.

Wasting no time she began her assault on the chains, it seemed Naraku forgot that she was still a miko and not just a demon. So, using her miko powers like a mini blowtorch she got chains off.

Next thing she knew she fell to the floor on her hands and knees, the poison burn on her back still hurt but it was almost gone now. She went over to Hiei freeing him from his chains and was swept up into strong arms, holding her he kicked down the door and growled at the two demon guards. It didn't take much to make them break down into hysteria once the Jagan got pissed and even the dragon on his arm was a little furious at this Naraku character.

"We have a ways to go to find the child, but the dragon is not far off." Hiei said in his monotone voice before the roaring of a dragon was heard and pieces of the hall began to crumble slightly from the ferocious attacks that Au-Un began to unleash.

Kagome didn't have to tell him which way Rin was because they could both feel her aura, she was in the western part of the castle, and they were in the south. Both hoped to reach the child in time before Naraku got to her.

Miroku kept side glancing at Sango; she was hugging Shippou close to her as the kitsune pup clung to her like a lifeline. He seemed to be scared so she held onto him like Kagome would, the demon exterminator seemed more then a bit sad and depressed it didn't take a youkai nose to figure that out. So in order to make her smile again he had to do what he had to do and went over to her taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

Sango had to shift Shippou in her hands since Miroku too hold of her hand and a loving squeeze was given, she so wanted to kiss him but was afraid to do so in front of strangers. It was strange that they would come at a time like this but even stranger that Sesshoumaru Youkai Lord of the Western lands was accompanying them.

Not only that but people in the group were beginning to pair off into couples, it seemed she and Miroku were the only traditional couples though. Kirara mewled at her shoulder, the fire Neko purred at her and rubbed he cheek to try and get her to cheer up. She figured that's what Miroku was doing holding her hand, trying to make her smile a little and forget about all her trouble, forget about her brother but she couldn't and could never forget about Kagome.

Further down the line were Kuwabara and Ysuske; they were walking side by side. Both with a grin on theirs faces at the fact that they found love in a close friend.

"So, uh, Urameshi-" Kuwabara was cut off by Ysuske glaring at him as the read head shrunk away a little as if he had been slapped on the hands like a small child.

"Don't use my last name bud, Ysuske is fine." The red head couldn't believe his ears and he seemed to perk up at the thought before shadows befell his face, how would Keiko take this and were they even together still?

A cackle echoed in an old rickety room, the woman who was watching the group loved the drama. It wasn't that she didn't want to help but to watch the entire goings on and now Ysuske and Kuwabara were talking about a strange girl named Kieko. This seemed to be a big soap opera drama but life is drama, without it life wouldn't be interesting.

She was currently sewing together a torn off sleeve, last night she had gone out to pick some herbs and potato's from her garden. A minx youkai had appeared and she killed it in one fowl swoop of a hand, literally shredding the thing to pieces and using its meat in her soup. Usually she would use something else from her cabinet but fresh meat shouldn't go to waste her mother always said.

"Damn Minx demon, you ruined my favorite kimono." Growling her eyes looked into the crystal balls depths to see that it had shifted to the two men in the back, Kurama the thief and Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands. They were now a couple how cute she mused not paying attention to the needle as it poked her finger, she screeched and put the finger into her mouth trying to get the blood to stop. Once she was satisfied that it had stopped she took it out to see that the prick was gone and smiled going about sewing her sleeve.

It had taken her awhile to become a good seamstress, she had to practice on a lot of clothes since most of hers were torn or had holes in them. Sometimes she would go off the mountain to get cloth to make a kimono.

A high pitched screech had her putting down her sewing for a moment before taking the hot water off the stove and pouring it into her cup. Once satisfied she put the kettle back on the stove and took a drink of the raspberry flavored hot tea, it was delicious she decided and when she went back down to the human store again she would get this brand as well as the lemon cinnamon.

Her eyes widened at the Western Lord as he pulled the red headed one up for a kiss; she almost spit her tea out at such a display of love and in public to! Oh to humans the forest isn't public but to youkai its more public then anyone knows. However she didn't curse this but rejoiced in it, since Sesshoumaru hadn't seen his sister in a long, long while.

Waving her hand over the crystal ball she let those two is while looking into the confides of Naraku's castle, or at least trying to. She got a little interference but somehow got inside to take a look.

She seemed to be following a black blur that was most likely the Forbidden child, she didn't see the girl anywhere at first before flowing black hair caught her attention and the she asked the crystal ball to slow down the picture. It showed the Forbidden one had his hands all over the girl and carried her down the hall like a Princess, it was very cute indeed but would Sesshoumaru approve of such?

She remembered the miko girl became an ally of the Western Lands and a very close friend; if Sesshoumaru disagreed to the marriage he would kill Hiei. This Forbidden child was stepping on eggshells when it concerned her older brother and as far as Inu Yasha went….she scryed for him with the crystal ball to find that he was dead. No surprise there she mused before Kanna came into the room.

"The Albino child!" Aki hissed, she watched in fascination as the child dragged her youngest brothers body out of the door and to a room that was really dark, its confides were swirling with incense and then the connection was broken as the ball of crystal swirled with white.

"Shit, that's not good. Inu's soul was going some where but this might mean a resurrection of the body and not the soul!" She had never imagined this would happen as she scurried about putting her best fighting Kimono on and taking a look in the mirror to make sure all was in check.

She was very slender, lithe and very pretty in the face seeing as it almost looked exactly like Sesshoumaru's accept she had bright orange eye shadow and pink lipstick on. There was a crescent moon but it was orange to match the eye shadow, she had slipped into a three-layered silk kimono that was fit for a princess and she was. Her name is Aki, Princess of the Western Lands and middle child to the family of her father, Inu Tasho.

"Looks like my intervention will have to be a bit more earlier then I predicted. I neither saw nor envisioned my youngest brother would be apart of this evil mess of mass murder. To make things worse I might change the future outcome of this battle, if someone dies then the future itself will crumble and be changed for all eternity!" She looked herself straight in the eyes while braiding her long silvery white hair with orange highlights, once done with that she took up a few daggers and a Kodachi.

She had trained while she was here and it would pay off now. With one last go over through the mirror she began to chant in the demon langue with many clicks of the tongue a few barks and growls before the mirror began to glow orange. Finishing up she strapped the Kodachi to her waist and disappeared into the strange orange light, the only evidence that anyone was ever here was the crystal ball and the still steaming cup of raspberry tea.

The group was upon Naraku's castle; Sango noticed the youkai and Miroku were getting a bit restless as Kirara growled low in her through. The fire cat's creamy fur was standing on end as magic began to leak into the clearing, she sat Shippou down by her feet and unhooked Hiraikotsu from her back posed to attack.

Orange light blinded everyone except for the demon exterminator as someone stepped out from it, they were all tense except for Sesshoumaru as he snorted and held Kurama back placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling lightly. His neck arched downwards as his lips brushed against the ear, he felt a shiver and smiled before whispering into the Kitsunes ear.

"That is my youngest sister." Is all he said before the light went away and a beautiful girl stood before them and bowed. Every eye trained to the new person, wondering why she was here and if she was a spy from Naraku when she spoke.

"Sorry to be late Sessy-kun, but I thought you might need my help." She approached the Western Lord with a keen smile and walked as though she were royalty, every one, except for Kurama, wanted to know who this girl was. They watched as she stood before the Taiyoukai and smiled as the demon Lord backhanded her. She fell to the ground, not saying a word, not crying, no sound escaped her and yet she made no response to get up and yell at him.

Now, every one else was just as confused as the others were about the slap, but who would slap a girl, a demoness even? Well, they got their answer, Sesshoumaru the Taiyoukai wasn't afraid of anything and couldn't be it seemed. Finally the girl began to move, tucking her legs underneath herself and sighing eyes downcast, her white pelt flapping in the breeze as everyone did a double take wondering was that there before?

"I'm sorry Brother, I deserve every slap, every punishment given to female demoness alive. But it will not change the fact that I would do it again." Her voice didn't quiver or shake as another smack was delivered to her face, blood ran its course down her pale cheek, Sesshoumaru growled deeply, Kurama could feel it resonate through his chest.

"What do you want Aki?" The Taiyoukai finally asked, the girl stood now brushing off the grass from her silk kimono and sighed.

"Are you aware that Inu Yasha is within Naraku's walls being controlled?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that question, how absurd the hanyou should be gallivanting with his ninny human group not he, Sesshoumaru but he only did this for his mate's sake. He didn't kill any of the group either keeping to his mates promise.

"I was not aware, is he still alive?" The question just popped out of his mouth as Aki smiled, she knew he still cared for Inu Yasha, even if he didn't show it on the outside that much. Then she frowned, no the Inu Hanyou wasn't alive and was going to be used in the makings of Rin becoming evil.

"I'm afraid not, Inu Yasha's blood will be used to turn Rin into a hanyou at first for her to receive the jewel. After that is complete the jewel will be tainted, as will the priestess who protected it. I fear Kagome is in as much danger as Rin is brother, we must hurry before we are too late!" She bowed her head for the next oncoming blow as the hand was coming down and she waited, nothing pierced her skin and nothing tore her up from the outside in as she dared take a look. The red head in her brothers grasp had taken shot out his hand and held it.

"No more Sesshoumaru, she has had enough." With that the Taiyoukai snorted at Aki as the group lingered around the new member. Aki only hopped to Kami she did the right thing, perhaps the future will change and perhaps not, the only thing she can do now is take a few steps forward instead of backwards.

"My name is Miroku." Aki hissed at him as he took her hand as she retched it back and slapped him, her red glare had the monk hiding behind the girl exterminator.

"I will not bare your child you pervert!" She pointed an accusing orange claw at him as he shrank away with swirly eyes that made Sango finally laugh.

Shippou came out from behind the girls legs to find a strange female dog demon, he thought it was okay for this female to be around. She had an aura like Kagome's, very nice and wondered how she got those cuts on her cheek, so being the adorable child he was he ran over to her and plopped down into her lap.

"Shippou!" Sango asked aghast at the child, but Aki seemed delighted as she held up a hand to quite the demon exterminator.

"It is alright dear. Now, your name is Shippou correct?" The child in her lap nodded as arms encircled the poor child, she hugged him to her closely and nuzzled his head like Kagome.

"We will save Kagome and she will be reunited with you. We will also bring back your friend Rin, so she can play with you. But what we need you to do when we go into battle dearest kit is to hide someplace safe, we don't want you to get hurt." Wetness soaked through the front of her kimono as she sat the child on her lap, crocodile tears gathered and splashed down his face as she tried to get rid of them with a hanky she found.

"Dear, what's wrong?" She couldn't understand the blabbering sobs and hiccups of words before Shippou stopped.

"It's just, that's what Kagome would do and say to me!" He broke out in fresh sobs as Aki held him close trying to sooth him to sleep, she got strange looks from them all but shrugged it off.

"I am Aki, Princess of the Western Lands." She bowed and one by one, beside Miroku and Sesshoumaru, every one else introduced herself as they began walking once more.

Aki stayed close to Sango for fear of her brother ripping her head off as the sleepy child in her arms snuggled into her chest and tried pulling the clothing closed to his body for heat. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the exterminator smile a real smile for the first time since Kagome had been kidnapped, the monk seemed to see as well as he brightened up.

She was being watch by Sesshoumaru and most likely being glared at by him, this all had to do with the human male she had married. Once he passed away he left her the mountain shack, the thing was he died before she could have cubs, at the tender age of 30. He fell to his doom into a chasm with a large pit of demon nests on the bottom, he was eaten alive and she could do nothing for him.

She could, however do something for her friend Kagome, they had met awhile back in the forest of Inu Yasha. Keeping hold of Shippou she recalled it all as the group walked on silence.

It was the year that Kagome and her group came back to the village after defeating the Water God.

Aki had stood in front of the tree wondering where in the world her brother could be, he just couldn't suddenly wake up and be gone, could he? She sighed walking up to the tree and up a tree root to put her hand there and she sniffed the air finding another scent mingled with her sleeping brothers. Her brown cloak swirled when someone with a strange contraption came into the clearing, she hissed lightly before diving over the side of the root of the tree she had stood upon to watch the intruder.

"Inu Yasha I'm going home now!" She turned to where she had first come, a smile lighting her face making it look very young and naive. That's when she heard the voice of the other person.

"Feh, be back in three days we still need to get jewel shards! You hear me Kagome!" The girl nodded as she got on that pink contraption and used it to go faster then humans usually do, she followed with the intent of interrogations and questioning how her brother could be walking and talking.

Once the girl stopped and got of the pink thing with a basket she ran ahead and stood before the well, not knowing if she was to go past it or not.

"Girl, why is Inu Yasha off the tree?" The girl in question blinked at her putting a finger to her lips and tapping before talking.

"Well, I did take the arrow out." She said looking to Aki, who blinked. Could this girl be Kikyou, she certainly looked like her and yet she didn't act as the Kikyou did with demons and demoness. The subtle eye color was another dead give away; Kikyou's eyes were brown while these girls' eyes were blue. She wondered about the power this child held within her and wanted to know but Kagome was side stepping her and putting the pink thing against the well.

"Well if that's all then I'm going home for a few days." With that the girl jumped in AS Aki tried to save her but was blinded by a flash of blue lights, she was stupefied and wondered who that girl really was.

She had waited those three days for the girl to come back and as god to her witness she came out, hands on the green vines as she went to help her out. Aki's eyes almost bulged at the over kill of her yellow rucksack.

"Thanks. Hey, weren't you the demoness I was talking to three days ago? By the way I'm Kagome." The girl made a bold impression on Aki, as Kagome thrust out her hand for a shake and the demoness did the same as she moved the hand up and down.

"I'm Aki. Nice to meet you but I must go." That was the time that her husband had been in trouble, she gave him a magical horn and only she could hear it when he blew. He blew it loud and clear as she raced from the clearing to his side.

Aki sighed, it was the only two times she had met the human girl Kagome and wondered if she stayed her cheerful self through those strange changes. Sometimes becoming a youkai made a human go mad with a killing spree of bloodlust or it made them into evil creators that wanted to take over the world; hence Onigumo turning into Naraku and his evil plot to over throw human kind to kill them and have a large massacre. Yeah, she looked into some things to deep, but what was she supposed to do all alone in that damned shack all day, sleep? She was a youkai Princess for crying out loud and after this adventure she would beg Sesshoumaru to live in the castle once again, she could be Rin's auntie and keep the girl out of her brothers hair for quite sometime.

She had always wanted pups, always wanted a family of her own but was denied when her husband died. Ever since all the youkai males ever went for were beautiful demonesses who had the body and not the skill and brains, actually beauty could come with brains. But for most demonesses, beauty is the only thing they have to offer to their mates, if the males didn't like the females and he had already bitten her, then death would come swift and painless, a killing bite to the neck would be made.

She shivered at that and thanked Kami her mate was a human because they don't kill unless they need to, that is unless War comes then needless blood shed accurse.

"Kagome…" The child in her arms mumbled snuggling up to her once again and sighing, she heard the fire cat growl at a bush and out popped sanyosho buzzing in delight as a incarnation came bustling through the bushes and to them at an incredible rate.

They had gone down many halls so far and each one lead to another which lead to another and so on, but they could smell Rin's scent and knew they were getting closer. They had only to find the right door in the next hall as Kagome calculated which hall it was that held the child when they came to a dead end an evil laugh rang out.

"Kukukuku, wrong way lover birds! Now try and find Rin before the sun sets tomorrow, for she will be used to make Kagome tainted as well as the jewel!" More laughter rained down on them as Hiei backtracked and they went a different way.

Left, right, left, right, right, left they kept track of each turn they made and each hallway was marked with a scorch on the wall to tell them they had been here once. It was odd because the hall they were using now had two scorch marks on it, Kagome began to ponder if they were going around in circles. That's when she remembered something from an anime she watched, its called Bleach

The main character Ichigo, a soul reaper Renji, and a Quincy Ishida, along with the sidekick Kon went to a museum. They had to win a game to get their friends back and when they began to play, taking a right each time to get back where they started. Ishida she remembered told Kon to tie the rope to something and unwind the ball of yarn as they did the same thing again, taking rights all the way through. When they got back to the start a second time they saw that the yarn was still there and it was only an illusion. The bad guys had tricked them into going right all this time and this secular thing seemed to constitute to what they were doing as Hiei came to another end. He was about to turn around when Kagome voiced her opinion.

"Hiei stop, go through the wall." The short man gave her a are you serious look, she only nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure it's an illusion to stall us." Hiei understood and cuddled her close to his body; he sniffed the air growling since the whole place reeked of Naraku. He put on a burst of speed running at the wall, halfway there they were confronted by a randomly placed demon.

The large furry demons was actually a gorilla, it was a lot bigger then the normal sized ones at the zoo Kagome mused as a sweat drop dangled on the back of her head and she laugh nervously.

Hiei however growled at the confrontation and flipped Kagome onto his shoulder with his left arm and used his right to take out his sword, she understood what he was doing and stayed still thank Kami. Not decreasing his speed in the least bit he jumped up, slashed at the body and head multiple times and landed in a crouch on one knee behind the demon. The gorilla hadn't time to growl at them before it fell to the floor in bloody chunks.

This really isn't what Kagome wanted to see but she was safest against his shoulder when her can at least use one hand to fight with his sword. She felt him moving again and couldn't tell if they got closer to the wall, she felt the anticipation from her mate and decided now was the time they closer to the wall as she closed her eyes for impact when she felt the stirrings of magic caress her.

Her eyes popped open at Hiei's confident smirk to her and took her in his arms once again after sheathing his sword. They had made it to a large oak door where Hiei put her down and opened it on his own and they both walked in to see Rin being held captive by Naraku.

"Leave her alone!" Kagome growled charging with Hiei shaking his head running after her, she made the mistake of not smelling them first he mused before taking her by the arm and yanking her backwards.

"Did you not smell the air before you attacked them woman?" He was giving her death glares as she gave him a death glare of her own and did as he bade her to do, her eyes got large as she gasped. Anger swirled around her as she disentangled herself from Hiei and charged at Naraku, large tree roots came from the bottom of the pristine white baboon suit and flared at her, Kagome swatted them away with her claws as more grew. She dodges and evaded the tentacles with the help of Hiei fending some of them off of her hide as she raced up one and slashed through the white baboon fur when a piece of wood popped out of the body.

It landed in her hand as she cursed it up and down the walls of this nasty castle and wished more then anything this damned adventure would be over. The wooden doll with a single price of black hair wrapped around the middle was crushed in her hand; she opened it to see fine dust spreading across the floor.

She turned to Rin next and sniffed, it smelled like her and she had to make sure, but how? Hiei beat her to the punch however thrusting his sword at the child as she did a back flip landing on the bed. The bed was sliced in two as Hiei's sword came down with a whump sound, Rin giggled with childish glee as she brought out a Kodachi pointing it at Hiei.

"Hiei be careful with her!" Kagome reached out a clawed hand as Hiei snorted at his mate, could she not smell this thing, this masquerading fool? He would make her see that this was not the human child, jumping off the end of the bed where a unbroken post was he growled loudly for the fake human child to hear and the battle begun.

He slashed downwards as he had jumped off a bed post, Rin dodged to one side and slammed her small body against his as he landed making him skid to the middle of the room, she ran towards him a battle cry on her little lips raising the Kodachi above her head. Hiei saw what she was doing and jumped into the air at the last minute receiving a nick on his cheek for the trouble but at least he wasn't hurt bad enough not to fight.

Kagome watched at the sidelines as they fought, it wasn't right for a child to fight like this she decided standing up straight and waiting for Hiei to catch the girl. It didn't take him long to catch the child either as the demon put the girl into a headlock and held her there, he had slapped the Kodachi from Rin's hands and it rattled to the floor.

"Kagome this is not Rin!" Hiei said slamming his fist through the girl's chest as she cried out in pain, Kagome screamed as she fell to her knees watching the black blood flowing from the hole in her chest. Wait, demons have black blood and humans have red she mused looking over to see the child slumped on the ground fizzled out to be replaced with a lizard demon that hissed at her.

A large green claw reached out for her as it began to drag itself across the floor but was stopped by a sword through the hand, it roared in pain and died in that instant by its own weapon. A crunching sound pierced her ears as the Kodachi was slammed into the skull killing the demon instantly.

"I told you it wasn't Rin, this was only a trap. Come." Hiei said putting out his hand as she got up from the floor and took it. He grabbed her bridal style again as they made their way out of the bedroom through the oak door and back to where the gorilla demon had died. They would take a different way this time and hopefully find Rin.

Kanna had dragged the lifeless body of Inu Yasha from the room, it was a shame really that her master had to use a demon that failed him. But it was her masters law that she listened to just as she mused on things Kagura came out of no where with a frown on her face.

"Kanna, what are you doing?" The wind witch asked as she snapped out her fan, the albino child talked as she tugged Inu Yasha's body.

"Naraku needs the blood of a tainted crazed Hanyou for his experiment with the child Rin." That's all she could say, as the red eyes of her older sister got large and then receded to small slits. Kanna noticed the nervous shifting of Kagura as she snapped her fan shut and walked with her to Naraku's room, it wasn't long before they were both bowing before the rice paper door. It was a really nice one, a blue jay snag its morning song on a sakura branch that was beginning to blossom.

They waited for Naraku to say something as they sat there bowing with there hands on the mat and heads on there hands, the smell of blood assaulted there noses since a dead body was next to Kanna.

Kagura wasn't sure what Naraku was going to do but she would be free, as free as the wind and some how the hanyou's group would help her attain her freedom and her heart.

Naraku chuckled threading his fingers through Rin's dark inky hair, she reminded him of Kagome in a light. The girl's eyes opened as she hissed at his presence trying to scoot away from him as he stopped her by pulling the child by her hair and back into his lap. Rin struggled in his lap and even bit his hand, he growled drawing a line on the child's cheek with a clawed finger he heard her intake of breath and wasn't reworded with a chilling scream of pain as expected.

He growled lowly in anger, how dare this child not scream in agony but he couldn't hurt her much more because she was to become his daughter, the scratch was essential anyway since Kanna and Kagura were outside his room. They were waiting on him and stayed in bowing position, he grinned like the Cheshire cat he could have them do anything for him.

Kagura was most useful to get the group here and she would or her heart would be destroyed. Lifting the child off his lap he made the child stand, his voice was smooth and very quite like as he spoke.

"If you wish to live Rin, go get me that jar." He pointed a finger to a large jar at the side of his room and as the girl moved slowly he opened the door to his room.

"I've brought the hanyou master." Kanna said as she looked up and got into a sitting position her mirror no longer in her lap but in her bloody hands. Naraku looked to the right side of the girl and a smile curled his lips, Inu Yasha died by the hands of Kagome's mate perhaps he could use the blood of her mate as well? The spell called for hanyou or forbidden child blood to be mixed or used separately.

A sanyosho came buzzing in and landing on his outstretched finger as his smile grew grim, it seemed they had defeated Yomi with the help of Sesshoumaru and his sister Aki. He growled killing the large bee with a flick of his wrist Aki was here? Her magic was powerful and rivaled the hidden witch that lived on the mountain it was once said that Aki disappeared with a human male. He grinned then, the honor of her station was soiled, her father when alive he heard was in an uproar and Sesshoumaru he ignored the fact that she was even alive. It was as if she was dead to them, but it seemed Aki has found her brother again this will be troublesome he decided sending out two more incarnations and a doll of himself to take care of them and stall them until the needed time tomorrow at dawn. He would need some type of great magic to defeat her and called Kanna over.

"Kanna come here!" He yelled as the albino child got up and walked forward sitting back down and putting her mirror up for Naraku to look into. It fizzled out and then into the clearing where the group was. The two humans were in a slight shamble with nicks and tears in there clothing, the reaming youkai and fire cat didn't even have a scratch on them. He made a fist digging his nails into the soft flesh of the palm drawing blood; the sound of a jar being set at his feet had him looking up.

It was wonderful the smell of fear, the look of utter terror on Rin's face was lovely. He reached for the jar pulling it over a bit more and reached into it digging around in the ooze like liquid he kept Kagura's heart in. He came out with her heart and watched as she tried not to hiss at him in anger.

"Go watch the group fight, if they kill the incarnations and my doll you will fight next. Keep them there as much as possible." As he talked he stroked the organ in his hand softly, using his thumb he caressed the heart as if it was a lover. Grinning in his sadistic was he pierced the heart with his thumbnail as Kagura doubled over yelping out in pain. The nail dug deeper and deeper till it hit a spot that hurt the wind witch.

"If you disobey me and try to leave I will eat your heart and reabsorb you into my body." She shook her head as best she could as the constricting in her chest began to ebb away, it was like a numb pain had filled her chest and her ribs were about to crack. It was as if her whole body felt her heart being squeezed in her chest and yet she saw through blurry eyes the organ that was held in Naraku's clawed hand.

"Aye." She said as the pain lessoned and she got up wobbling into the hall and wondering if this would be the death of her, it was better to die then to live without a heart to be free she mused. Maybe she would kill herself intentionally, but no Naraku would find a way to bring her back to life to do his bidding because she's one of his main incarnations.

Plucking a feather from her hair she threw it to the ground as it got bigger and she sat on it, perhaps the group could help her deceive Naraku and she could get her heart back? Another no since she heard the fluttering and buzzing of the sanyosho in the air beside her, curse Naraku she hissed in her mind as she took off for the place the large group had just finished fighting.

Back in the main house where Naraku sat he looked into the mirror to see the first room the couple went into was destroyed with the piles of dust littering the floor he chuckled, they would find similar rooms as such and keep running into them until they notice the back of the room is a magic wall. He was impressed that Kagome even knew the first set of walls were even fake, perhaps she would find out the next set were fake as well?

"Kanna, take the body and the girl to the room next to this one. Make sure she dosen't escape." As if that was enough for the dead boy on the ground to hear for him, Inu Yasha's ear twitched before he raised his head. His golden eyes piercing Naraku's red ones as the foggy eyes came to realization that he was in front of Naraku.

The spider hanyou raised his eyebrow, had the inu hanyou not died? Perhaps his past fighting's with the girl and his extra ordinary healing had helped him to come around. Strange Naraku mused as he lifted a claw to hi lips and tapped it lightly as an idea came to mind, the girl Rin was standing next to him and trying hard not to cry as he voiced what Inu Yasha had to do.

"Change of plans Kanna, take Inu Yasha to a hidden room and have the two forbidden children find him. After that come back here and take Rin to her room, she is not to escape understood?" The albino child nodded her head as she took the hand of the hanyou who was sanding up, she had a unreadable look on her face as she looked up at Inu Yasha and tugged him along.

They went down four hallways after exciting Naraku's sleeping quarters, she stopped at the end of a real dead end in the hall and placed her hand on a gray block three up and five over pushing on it as the bricks moved aside. Inside was a bedroom where Inu Yasha would wait for the two, he growled at her and stalked past her to sit on the bed.

Kanna put her hand on the brick again and the brick door closed as the Inu hanyou began to mumble.

"I'll kill him Kikyou-" the wall closing he had just come cut him off in and snorted at the albino child that disappeared. His sword was still at his hip and he smiled like a psychopath, his mind was stuck on the drive to kill those that got near Kikyou but the dead clay woman was already gone. He thought Kagome was Kikyou and the male that was with her had to die.

"Hiei will die, Hiei will die." He kept saying over and over again until a sinister laugh escaped her and he fell backwards onto the fluffy bed, he bounced on it but showed no other emotion but anger. Hiei eyes bled red filling in the whites of his eyes as his fingernails got longer he took the pillow on the bed and ripped it apart as bird feather began to swirl all in the room.

The oak door at that moment began to be opened; he jumped over the bed and hide behind it to surprise the people or demons that came in. Oh he so needed a fresh kill for this blood lust that pumped through his veins.

Slowly the door opened as Inu Yasha began to sweat with anticipation, his knees were crouched and he watched silently as the door was halfway open. He wanted to pounce on the door to get this feeling out, but like a true predator he waited fore whatever it was that was going to come through the door.

Mean while Kanna had just gotten back to see Rin laying on the floor, another scratch on her left cheek bleeding. Her master snorted at the child's insolence as she entered the room bowing, he looked the other way and waved her off to take the human child.

She did as her master bade her and took the child by the wrist dragging her down the hall before the girl began to wiggle and wake up.

"Let Rin go!" The child squealed as tears made there way down her cheeks, Kanna didn't sigh or show emotion but spoke in a monotone kind of voice.

"I will not, Master Naraku needs you for an experiment. Hush child and be quite the Master is sleeping he must to regenerate himself." Rin still wiggled and twisted trying to get her hands away from the mean white colored girl, suddenly the wiggling stopped as a foot came crashing into the back of Kanna.

For the first time she gasped dropping her mirror as it slammed to the floor in a loud crash, it wasn't a normal mirror but a demon one and as it made contact to the floor it got cracked almost all the way through, she bent down to pick it up as a foot kicked her in the butt sending the albino child to her face on the floor.

Rin squeaked as she ran for her life, Au-Un was somewhere here and she would try to find the dragon first. She headed down a hall to the right and heard the angry roaring of the two headed dragon, tears cascaded down her cheeks as she ran like a bat out of hell, her steps echoing down the shadowy hall. More roars echoed to her ears as Rin turned left and found herself coming face to face with Kanna, the child hissed at the albino bringing her hand out and slapping the girl on the cheek.

A stunned Kanna stood there as she looked at her pink cheek in fascination, that part was pink, would Naraku be mad? He had made her to be white.

While Kanna looked at herself in her own mirror Rin turned around and kept running, she wished the dragons would roar and got her wish as she yelled out for him.

"Au-Un where are you!" She yelled, a wall blasted down with a fireball and there before her eyes stood a bloody and beaten two-headed dragon that lumbered forward to her. She cried running as fast as she could and glomping the chest of the dragon; the two heads wound around her showing affection and love.

Rin got untagled from the necks and climbed up onto the dragon as it sniffed around the hall before she took up the reigns.

"We have to find Kagome and Hiei, they might be lost." With that the dragon and girl set off to find Kagome, while Kanna was still looking at the pink on her face.

Sori: Yeah, another chapter done and I have people on the edges of their seats. – grins –

Yoi-san: Yeah that and they yelled at you for not updating. – prod- Better get the next one typed out so they don't kill you with a mob.

Sori: - sighs- Reviews are nice, no flames please. – grins - 


End file.
